Arrows of Fire
by ChristianGateFan
Summary: A jaffa ambush leaves most of the team in the hands of Sekhmet. The old Goa'uld takes Sam as a host and tortures the others. Can Jack bring help in time? Or will Sekhmet's access to Carter's mind spell doom for Daniel in the form of being left blind?
1. Run

Hi! Finally my brain is working again. A long Christmas vacation kinda drained it somehow, sorry. :P lol. Well, anyway, here's the first chapterof a new story. I know its short, but I gotta know if anybody cares first, lol. :P Please let me know if ya like it and what ya think. Thanks!

Arrows of Fire

"SAM!"

Daniel Jackson felt the scream tear painfully from his parched throat when he spun and saw her go down behind him. He was exhausted; he could barely breathe. He couldn't run anymore but he made himself go back the several steps to his friend's fallen form, even as staff blasts echoed through the trees and thick foliage of the forest around them.

"Carter!" Jack's voice came from over Daniel's shoulder as he dropped to his knees next to Sam and checked for a pulse. That staff weapon wound in the back looked pretty nasty, but she had to be…No.

"Daniel, she okay? Hurry up; in case you haven't noticed--we have half a dozen jaffa on our heels!"

Right; half a dozen jaffa who were part of a whole contingent of jaffa of an unidentifiable Goa'uld that had ambushed them here, who had already captured Teal'c, and now…

Daniel closed his eyes, not even trying to control his heaving chest and breathless gasps caused by running from said jaffa for too long. "She's gone, Jack," he choked out.

"What?" O'Neill crouched next to him and checked himself, but Jackson could tell by the sudden droop in the colonel's shoulders that he hadn't found any more than Daniel had.

"Crap…" Jack swore quietly, though Daniel knew only too well that there was a whole lot more he wanted to say.

Daniel swallowed hard, the image in front of his eyes starting to swim. No…Sam. Oh no. NO! Abruptly his vision snapped back into focus when he found himself pulled to his feet.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!"

"But Jack, we can't just leave her-"

"We'll come back! We have to come back with reinforcements to get Teal'c out of here anyway, now MOVE!" O'Neill was yelling, but Daniel could see the tears that hid behind the anger. The archeologist gulped back his own.

"Okay…"

A staff blast flew over their heads, blowing the top off a tree just a few feet away. Daniel flinched. "That was way too close."

"Ya think? Let's GO!"

Daniel had no choice but to follow and start running again when Jack did. And they were leaving Sam behind. Daniel couldn't even hear the staff blasts firing behind them anymore. All he could hear Sam's shout when she was shot, the thump when she hit the ground...and his own echoing scream that had probably been what gave their position away and wiped out any chance they might have had at getting her body back to earth.

"The 'gate isn't much farther!" Jack called over his shoulder.

The stargate wasn't much farther. Sam had almost made it. _Sam, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry…_A sob escaped from Daniel's aching throat before he could stop it. O'Neill heard it too; his shoulders tensed and he put on a sudden burst of speed. Daniel couldn't blame him. They both just wanted out of this nightmare. Teal'c captured, Sam…dead. What else could go wrong?

"AH!"

The shout came almost before Daniel even realized that the pain was there, and by then he was already crashing to the ground from the force of the impact to his side. He landed hard, his hands and face scrapped by the gravel and sticks in the dirt. It wasn't until he rolled onto his back, face contorted with pain and clutching his left side, that he saw the blood and scorched flesh there. He'd been hit.

"Daniel!" In the next moment Jack was beside him, and arm already under his shoulders and trying to pull him up.

"Ah! OW!" he cried.

O'Neill grimaced. "yeah, I know it hurts, buddy, but we've gotta split."

Daniel only nodded in response and hooked an arm around Jack's shoulders, trying to help the colonel get him to his feet. But he soon realized that his legs weren't cooperating.

"Jack, can't--" It was all but choked out around the searing pain.

"Oh yes you can. I am NOT leaving you here too." The last word was whispered fiercely, barely audible but with not small amount of self-recrimination. Daniel felt horrible enough already; that didn't help any. Still he released his weak grip on O'Neill's shoulders and flopped the short way back to the ground.

"Daniel!"

"I can't…" he gasped. "Go…get help…Teal'c."

Jack bent down and tried to pull him up again, but got no assistance in the effort. "Daniel, come on!"

"-t's not happening, Jack," he gulped. Already he could feel his hold on consciousness wavering. Now he only had to convince Jack to get through the 'gate before he passed out…

"I'm not accepting that," O'Neil swallowed.

"You have to; move it." He was losing blood. He couldn't stay awake much longer. _Come on, Jack, beat it; I'm a goner._ Daniel blinked back tears again; seeing them wouldn't help convince Jack to leave any.

"No. I won't. You--" But the colonel stopped there, looking away. _You can't leave me alone._

"You said…you have to come back…" Daniel gasped. He forced a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

Jack just stared at him for a moment, expression one of torn indecision.

"Get out of here," Daniel grated through teeth clenched in pain.

Finally another way-too-close staff blast snapped O'Neill out of it and he nodded, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder and leaving it there for several seconds.

"I'll be back," he promised. "Just hang on, you hear me?"

Daniel nodded weakly; he could only half see Jack anymore. The image was black and blurry, his vision failing as he slipped further away from consciousness. And then Jack was gone, and he was left alone on the forest floor, staff blasts still sounding around him. A few seconds later everything went black.

He wasn't sure how long it was before he opened his eyes again, but when he did he realized that he was surrounded by three or four jaffa, and that all of them were glaring down at him. One of them stepped closer, seeing he was awake. The jaffa's staff weapon opened, priming for use.

Daniel closed his eyes. _Jack, please be back on earth by now. Please be all right…_Daniel knew what was going to happen. He'd almost expected it to happen, if he didn't just die were he lay from blood loss first. It could almost have been funny, really; survive being taken hostage and tortured by Honduran rebel/terrorists and get out of South America alive only to end up here.

_Jack, Teal'c…Sam…

* * *

_

The stargate opened with its usual woosh, but just before Jack stepped into the blue puddle of the wormhole a terrifying sound make him spin around, heart pounding.

It was a pained shout--Daniel's voice--and more than a shout it had almost been a scream, and it had been cut short. That would have been bad enough, but what made it even more horrifying was that it had followed the sound of a staff blast.

O'Neill could feel the color draining from his face. No. No, oh no, Daniel…Not Daniel too! Before Jack knew what he was doing he had started back down the stone steps blindly, vision blurred by the tears that crowded in his eyes. He refused to let them escape, but no longer could he blink them completely away. Anger and sorrow overshadowed by a stubborn refusal to believe his eyes and ears clouded his being, and it was only the jaffa storming out of the trees at the edge of the small clearing that sheltered the stargate that made him think enough to turn again and run through the event horizon.

_I_ will_ be back.

* * *

_

"Do you have them?"

The first prime of Sekhmet hesitated before his goddess. "We…have captured the jaffa, my queen, but one of the humans has escaped through the Chappa'ai, and the other two were killed in the chase."

The Goa'uld rose from suddenly from her throne, eyes flashing. "Fool! They were all to be captured alive."

Her first prime suppressed a cringe. "I am sorry, my queen."

"Be grateful that we have a sarcophagus. If we could not revive them I would have your life in exchange." Then she raised an eyebrow. "You _were_ at _least_ competent enough to see that their bodies were collected, were you not?"

"Yes, my queen…"

"Then see to it that they are revived immediately," Sekhmet ordered. Then, before dismissing her first prime, the goddess turned to gaze at herself in the mirror that was displayed in a stand near her throne for her satisfaction. Not for the first time in many years, she noticed that her figure was not as satisfactory as it had once been. Too many years in hiding from the system lords without sufficient resources to track down a suitable new host and too many sessions in the sarcophagus had taken its toll.

"One of the humans is female." Her first prime nodded respectfully. "Revive her first, then, and have her brought to me. We will see if she can be of use."

"Yes, my queen."

Sekhmet dismissed him, and smiled and watched him scurry away. The man was old; he had served her long and well, but was becoming weak, a liability…not to mention that he was too old to receive a new symbiote once again. When the one he currently carried matured in two or three years' time it would be the end for him. But no matter; she had in mind to replace him long before that. Now, though, was not the time to worry over such things. For today, Sekhmet had other plans; plans that involved one female Tau'ri and her captured friends.


	2. Host

Thanks to those of you that reviewed:) Please keep reviewing; it helps me very much. And detailed feedback is always invited, lol :P I'd like to know what you think of the story. I hope you're all enjoying it here's chapter two. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Samantha Carter felt extremely lucky to be alive at the moment. The staff blast had killed her instantly, or so she supposed, and waking up in a sarcophagus had been a bit of a shock. Not that it hadn't happened before, but she hadn't been in a situation where she would have thought that anyone would care to revive her.

The downside, though, was that now she was in enemy hands, and she didn't even know which Goa'uld it was yet. Teal'c hadn't been able to identify the forehead tattoo these jaffa sported. Right now a few of those same jaffa were herding her down one of the corridors of their base here. It looked just like the innards of any other Goa'uld ship or structure, and as usual there were no windows. She had no idea exactly where she was or how far from the stargate she was. For all she knew she could even be on another planet.

But at least she was alive.

The jaffa finally turned through a doorway on the left and led her into a small, ornately decorated room. Lit sconces hung in rows on the walls, and in the center two stone pillars stood on either side of some kind of platform table or altar, or...uh oh.

Just as Carter's eyebrows made a jump for the ceiling, an overly dressed woman strode from behind a curtain on the opposite side of the room. The presiding Goa'uld, Sam assumed. The woman had long black hair and wore the usual Ancient Egyptian finery and gold, had the right attitude about her…Now she was approaching the entering party, and--yep, she was Goa'uld all right. There went the glowing eyes.

"What's going on?" Carter demanded. But she got no answer.

"Who are you?" she asked finally, after slowly circling the human once or twice.

Sam kept her mouth shut.

The Goa'uld raised an eyebrow at her, but then smiled. "No matter; I will find out soon enough."

Carter glared. "What is that supposed to-"

"She is satisfactory," the Goa'uld said suddenly, interrupting her as if she hadn't even been speaking. At this the jaffa surrounding Sam nodded and picked her up off the ground. It was then that the major saw that the table or whatever it was had built-in restraints. That was also when she realized for certain what was going on.

"NO!" she shouted. Immediately Carter started kicking and squirming, determined not to let the Goa'uld have her way. "Let me GO!"

The jaffa slammed her down onto the table, momentarily knocking the wind out of her--which, allowed them to snap the restraints around her wrists and ankles. Crap.

"No!" she cried again, struggling uselessly. The binding were metal and attached to the tabletop; she wasn't going anywhere.

The Goa'uld stepped over to the edge of the table and smirked down at her.

"Don't do this!" Sam protested.

The woman's eyes flashed at her. "There is no point in resisting, Tau'ri. It will only make the process more difficult and painful."

"What do you need _me_ for!"

"If you know how to use the stargates once again, surely you know of the current goings on in this galaxy--of the system lords."

"You don't?"

The Goa'uld didn't answer, but stepped away. Sam couldn't see her anymore, but after a moment she heard a thump and high-pitched screeching noise--a sound she knew all too well.

"NO!" Carter yelled, struggling anew. "You can't DO this! Let me GO! LET ME GO!"

A jaffa came into view, looking like he was holding something but from where she was Sam couldn't see it. She didn't need to. She _knew_ what it was.

"NOO!" she screamed.

Seconds later, a piercing pain assaulted the back of her neck, and Carter's back arched as she screamed. It didn't last long before it was too much and Sam collapsed, darkness dropping.

* * *

Daniel gasped as light returned. He opened his eyes to find himself lying in a Goa'uld sarcophagus and sat up quickly. Looking nervously around, he climbed out and landed lightly on the ground. He glanced down at the two holes in his shirt and jacket where skin showed--newly healed skin. He'd been dead again, hadn't he? And where was he now anyway? It was obviously a Goa'uld facility. Probably it was the base of the jaffa here, and whatever Goa'uld they served.

Sighing, he looked around the room. There was only one apparent door so he headed that way, but before he could get there it opened and a few jaffa came through the doorway. Crap. Too late.

Daniel stopped in his tracks and stood where he was, watching them come in. frowning slightly. The jaffa stopped just inside on either side of the door, and didn't seem to be coming for him. He assumed that meant that someone was behind them. Sure enough, a moment later someone else came into view and in walked…Sam. Alive.

"Sam!" Daniel cried in happy surprise. Relief flooded his being. Without thinking he ran the remaining distance between them and threw his arms around her. "Sam, thank goodness! You were dead; I was afraid--"

He was cut off when Carter stepped back and pushed him away sharply. Daniel stumbled back a step and looked her strangely. Her face was impassive. Only a hint of annoyance showed through the façade. "Sam…?"

"Do not touch me, Tau'ri." The voice was deep, duel and gravely. There was only one way it could have sounded that way.

Jackson froze, his throat suddenly clogged, staring at his friend. Or was it his friend? _No. Oh please, please let me be wrong. I have to be hearing things…_But then she was scowling at him, and her eyes flared the orange-white of the Goa'uld.

"No," Daniel choked out. _NO!_

Sam's face smirked. "That is what your friend said. It did not help her."

The archaeologist swallowed hard. "No," he repeated. "You can't have her. Give her back," he demanded. There was little or no chance that would help any, but he wasn't going to just stand here and let a snake keep one of his best friends trapped in her own body.

"I have no reason to listen to you. I needed a new host, and your friend provided a more than suitable replacement. I would not fight it, Doctor Jackson. You cannot help Samantha Carter now."

Daniel stared at her, alarmed.

"Yes, I know your name, and hers. I have already begun to glean information from her mind."

"Sam will never let you anywhere _near_ anything important," Jackson spat angrily.

There was that smirk again; that superior Goa'uld smirk. He hadn't been prepared the first time, but now it hurt horribly to see it on his friend's face. _I'll get you out, Sam, I swear I will. I won't let this thing trap you forever. I won't let you stay this way._ Daniel felt sudden tears stinging his eyes and blinked them back quickly, before the Goa'uld could see them.

"Perhaps not willingly," she answered. "But I am Sekhmet. I will find what I seek--one way or another."

Sekhmet; Ancient Egyptian goddess of war. That made perfect sense. Her jaffa were some of the most skilled they had ever come across. But he had never heard of this particular Goa'uld before though.

Two of the jaffa grabbed him by either arm, shaking him from his thoughts when they started to steer him toward the door.

"Wait! Where is Teal'c?"

"He is being questioned."

"_Questioned_?!" In Daniel's experience, when it came to the Goa'uld, being 'questioned' was never a good thing.

Sekhmet started to look a bit annoyed, and shifted her attention to her jaffa. "Put him away. I will send for him later." That didn't sound good either.

Daniel struggled to stay even as the jaffa dragged him out the door. "No! Leave Teal'c alone! Give Sam back! STOP! SAAM!" When he managed to look back, for a second or so he was sure he saw Sam's face shift from smug indifference to alarm, but it was back to Goa'uld smugness before he could be sure.

The jaffa succeeded in getting him out into the corridor then, and the door shut behind him. Jackson was brought down the corridor and into another where several holding cells sat side by side. The jaffa shoved him unceremoniously into one of them and closed its door before leaving him.

Once they were gone Daniel hurried up to the door and futilely pounded on it, but of course it didn't open. It didn't help at all. But he kept pounding.

"NO!" he shouted, with no one close enough to hear. Tears were burning in Daniel's eyes again, and this time he didn't fight them. "Sam!" Angrily he spun and kicked the wall next to him, punched it a couple of times, then turned around again and sank to the floor with his back to it.

"No," he whispered, chest heaving. "Sam…" he closed his eyes and a few of his gathered tears slipped down his cheeks. Quietly Daniel pulled his knees up and rested his head in his hands, letting them fall.


	3. Sekhmet

Whoops, totally keep forgetting the disclaimer. :P I don't own stargate or SG-1. I do own Sehkmet though, and 'really' wish I owned Daniel jackson, which those of you who know me or read all my stories know. ;) So anyway, here's chapter three thanks for all the reviews so far all, and please continue to let me know what you think it really does help so much you're all wonderful. And those of you liking this and not saying anything...shame on you. :P lol. Please enjoy:)

Chapter 3

"Close it!!"

General George Hammond nodded to Sergeant Harriman, who followed Colonel O'Neill's directive and shut the iris. It seemed to be just in time, to, because a second later multiple small thumps struck the other side of it. Before the wormhole even shut down Hammond had started down the stairs towards the 'gate room and one very alone and very disheveled Jack O'Neill. As he came around the corner into the 'gate room and the wormhole disengaged he saw O'Neill stumbled to the end of the ramp and sink down onto its edge at the end. The man was practically shaking.

"Jack, what happened? Where is the rest of your team?" Hammond asked gently, approaching him. O'Neill didn't answer. "Colonel?"

Finally Jack looked up at him, a haunted expression in his eyes.

"Where's your team, son?" the general asked again. A sudden fear tightened in his chest when he realized that he wasn't going to like the answer.

O'Neill swallowed hard and gave his report. "Carter's dead…Teal'c's been captured, and…I'm pretty sure Daniel's gone too, sir…"

George was caught off guard for a moment, then cleared his throat. "What happened?" Major Carter and Dr. Jackson, gone? It couldn't be possible…after everything…

"Jaffa ambush, sir," O'Neill answered, standing. "Teal'c didn't know which Goa'uld--didn't recognize the symbol on their heads and all…"

Hammond nodded slowly. "All right...get to the infirmary and let Doctor Fraiser check you out…de-brief in one hour."

"Yes sir," Jack sighed, and then shuffled past the general toward the corridor.

George turned and watched him go, letting out a weary sigh of his own.

* * *

Daniel hadn't moved from where he was when the door to the cell opened again. Glancing up, he saw several jaffa push in Teal'c, who looked a little the worse for wear. A little bit of blood trickled from a cut on one cheek, and he seemed a tad bruised up. Jackson stood up as the jaffa closed the door and left, and faced his friend.

"Teal'c, you okay?"

Teal'c turned quickly to look at him, not expecting anyone to be there. "Daniel Jackson…" Then the jaffa snapped out of his surprise and nodded. "I am fine."

"You sure?"

"I am. Are you all right?"

"_I'm_ fine, but…" The he saw Teal'c raise an eyebrow and look pointedly to the hole in his clothing. "Okay, I got hit a couple of times. I might even have been dead again, but I'm okay _now_. They have a sarcophagus. I'm fine."

Teal'c just looked at him for a moment, assessing him, and then nodded. "What of O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"Ah… think Jack got back through the 'gate, but Sam…" Daniel trailed off and swallowed, blinking back tears again.

Teal'c didn't need any more than that to know something was seriously wrong. "Daniel Jackson what has transpired?" he asked worriedly.

"She took her," Jackson answered quietly.

"Who?"

"Sekhmet, the Goa'uld here, she…she took her," he gulped.

"I now know who the Goa'uld that rules here is, Daniel Jackson. Where has she taken Major Carter?"

"Nowhere, Teal'c!" Daniel cried in frustration. "She didn't take her anywhere--she _took_ her!"

The jaffa's eyes widened. "Sekhmet has taken Samantha Carter as a host?"

"Yes!" he yelped. He stared pacing quickly, worried. "We have to do something, get her out of here, we have to--

Teal'c stepped forward and took Daniel's arms in either hand and shook him a bit. "Daniel! Panic will not help Major Carter."

Jackson shook his arms from Teal'c's grip and crossed them over his chest. "All right, all right, I know, it's just…"

"You are concerned for her. As am I."

"Yeah; it's just hard to take in…"

Teal'c nodded. "Samantha Carter is a formidable warrior, Daniel Jackson, and this is not the first time she has been in such a situation. She will endure until we are able to rescue her and free her from the Goa'uld."

Daniel sighed. "You're right." He fell silent for a moment. "So…what'd they want?" he asked finally.

"I believe that Sekhmet has been in hiding here for quite some time."

"In hiding from who?"

"The system lords. I believe you would be familiar with the earth stories of Sekhmet, the goddess of war."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah; she's another Ancient Egyptian goddess."

"And she does, in fact, live up to her title. She is indeed the goddess of war. At point long ago in Goa'uld history she became too over-violent even for the Goa'uld, and was banished. Still she attempted to return to conquer the holdings of the system lords. She evaded capture, but a rather plentiful bounty was placed on her head. She has been forced to remain in hiding for so long that it has become jaffa legend. At times Apophis would sent parties to search for her hiding place in anticipation of collecting the bounty, and there were time when I was in those parties. But she has never been found until now."

"Huh. Interesting. So…what she just wants information? Doesn't know all that's going on out there?" Daniel asked, gesturing vaguely.

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed."

"You think that's why she took Sam?"

"Perhaps, though she may also have felt that she had remained in the same body for too long. That is not uncommon for Goa'ulds of her age."

"Ah…"

* * *

Janet Fraiser pushed her stethoscope back into the pocket of her white medical jacket. "Well, you seem to be fine, colonel. You're free to go. There's not a scratch on you." _Not on the outside, anyway,_ the doctor thought sadly. The expression on the colonel's face could have cut through a heart of ice.

"Thanks, doc," O'Neill intoned quietly, slipping off the edge of the examination bed. Without a word he left, probably headed for the briefing room or General Hammond's office. Janet sighed heavily and retreated to her own office, sinking into her desk chair.

It was too much to take in at once….Sam dead, Teal'c in the hands of a Goa'uld, Daniel's fate unknown but probably the same as Carter's…but then again whatever Goa'uld was there might have a sarcophagus, might use it…Janet shivered and rubbed her arms, holding on to what hope there was left.

* * *

It wasn't fun being stuck this way again, that was for sure, Sam thought wearily. Stuck idle in her mind, trapped, aware of what was going on and sometime even of Sekhmet's thoughts and plans, but unable to do anything…it sucked. But she didn't plan on staying this way forever. Her friend would free her. She had no doubt of that.

Sekhmet chuckled. _You will never escape, Tau'ri. You can delude yourself with false hope, but it will never happen. _

_Shut up,_ Sam thought back angrily. _You don't know who you're dealing with here._

_Ah, but it is _you_ who does not know who she is dealing with._

Before another thought could go through Sam's mind, a sudden, intense pain shot through it, shattering her consciousness into a thousand screaming pieces.

* * *

An hour or so later Daniel and Teal'c finally received visitors in the form of jaffa, who opened the door and promptly seized Jackson. Teal'c stepped forward, frowning.

"For what do you need him?"

"Our lord Sekhmet wishes to question him herself," one of the jaffa snapped. "Do not get in the way."

"I will not let you take him."

"Teal'c…" Daniel shot his friend a look, and after a moment or so he backed off and the jaffa pulled the archaeologist from the cell and closed the door again. Jackson looked at his friend through the holes in the grating on the door, silently thanking him for not making such a scene as Sam or Jack probably would have in the same situation. After all, it would only have made things worse for both of them. Teal'c nodded back in understanding before his friend was led out of view.

Daniel gulped and went the jaffa, not at all looking forward to what was coming. Sekhmet would be wanting information, probably, and he wouldn't be able to give it. But the worst part was that the Goa'uld that would be 'questioning' him would be in Sam's body. He shivered involuntarily, images of Sha're crowding his mind suddenly. He could only hope this ended better.

Sekhmet was waiting for him in her throne room; it didn't seem right seeing Sam sitting haughtily on a large golden chair, giving orders to those around her. Of course, it wasn't really Sam but the knowledge didn't change what he saw. When she saw him she stood, sending the servants away with a single command and stepping down off the dais. Since the last time he had seen her she had exchanged Major Carter's green BDUs for the more usual flowing robes of an Egyptian goddess or Goa'uld. The snake had chosen light blue robes decorated in beadwork, to take advantage of the color of her new host's eyes and hair. A ribbon device now adorned her left hand. Daniel swallowed.

"Doctor Jackson…"

"What do you want?" he asked tightly as she approached him.

She smirked. "Your world."

"I don't think so."

"I do. Once I have conquered it, the system lords will be forced to give me back my place among them. But I need something from you first," she smiled.

"Having trouble getting information from Sam?" Daniel snorted.

"Not entirely. In her arrogance she has already flaunted in front of me he fact that your stargate is protected by something called an 'iris', and that it is controlled by a code, and I do not have that code. But I will get it."

"I'm not any more willing to tell you anything than she is," Jackson scowled.

"Perhaps not, but no one can resist forever. Even the strongest humans break at a certain point. I simply must find it." The she sneered. "And with your friend's mind at my disposal, that will be even easier than usual."

Daniel stiffened. Sam was strong, but she couldn't protect every piece of information in her mind. On the contrary, there was probably very little she could shield, and her priorities would have to be to keep Sekhmet from getting any information that might endanger earth. It was doubtful she would be able to keep the Goa'uld from learning things about him from her, and in that case Sekhmet was right. It would be easier for her to know what could get to him. But that didn't mean she would get anything out of him.


	4. Sam

Hey:) sorry this longer than the others-it souldn't from now on things just got kinda hectic over here, sorry. But anyway, this chap is longer and I hope you'll enjoy it. please review and let me know if you do, and why! Thanks so much for all the reviews so far. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Samantha Carter awoke to a nightmare.

It had taken a little while to recover from Sekhmet's attack on her, and when her consciousness finally reasserted itself, she almost wished it hadn't.

_Daniel!_

Her friend was on his knees in front of her, face pinched in agony. Carter's hand was stretched above his face as Sekhmet used her hand device. The all-too-familiar orange ribbon of energy emanated from the jewel in the palm to drill into Jackson's forehead. The scene wasn't unusual when it came to Goa'uld…but Sam had never been on this end of it before.

Immediately Carter tried to fight it. She knew there was a mental component to the use of the ribbon device; if only she could find a way to stop it…But Sekhmet was ready for that. Sam's efforts were stopped almost before they had even begun.

_No! Don't do this! Stop hurting him!_

The Goa'uld's voice drifted back, and she could hear the wide smirk in it. _Be quiet, Tau'ri. You cannot stop me. There is nothing you can do to help him. He will tell me what I wish to know, or he will die._

_NO!_

Daniel let out a trembling cry of pain as Sekhmet increased the intensity of them beam. If Carter had had control of her body, tears would have been in her eyes. She had to stop this. She couldn't let this snake use her to torture her friends! _Daniel, I'm so sorry…I'm trying…

* * *

_

Daniel couldn't know for sure what was going on in Sam's mind, but he saw the flicker of remorse that passed across her face; he felt the slight hesitation in the beam that gave his aching head a second's rest. But then her face became impassive again, almost hateful, and the beam jumped back to full power and more, pulling a cry from his throat.

Sekhmet had been at this for…how long now? He wouldn't have known; the pain destroyed any chance he had of being able to judge time. It was long enough. Daniel knew he wouldn't give anything away, but he didn't know how much longer he could take this. He couldn't hold on to consciousness for much longer.

_But you're trying, Sam…I know that. Just keep fighting…

* * *

_

Sam could see Daniel weakening right before her eyes. With any luck, Sekhmet would stop soon. If she didn't…Carter didn't want to think about it. That would leave Daniel's death on her hands, and she could never live with that. But what could she do to stop it?

Fight. She had to keep fighting.

As if on cue, the ribbon device snapped off and Sekhmet lowered her arm. Daniel collapsed forward, moaning and gulping for air.

"Why do you resist, Tau'ri?" the Goa'uld demanded angrily. "You are only delaying the inevitable. You cannot keep what I want from me forever."

"I can try," Jackson grated through clenched teeth. Groaning, he tried to sit up again, but Sekhmet flung out her right arm and back-handed him so hard that Sam could feel the impact rattling in her teeth. Daniel shouted and was knocked down on one side, holding his head. As if it hadn't probably already hurt enough from the hand device.

_What was that for! _Carter cried heatedly.

_He is too stubborn and insolent for his own good._

_You bet he is. You're not going to get anything out of him. Leave him alone. _

_No._ And Sekhmet stepped forward and kicked him.

* * *

"-so I went, but I wasn't happy about it. Then just before I went through the 'gate I uh…I heard another shot and…heard him shout. It got cut off and--" O'Neill stumbled to a verbal halt and grimaced, but quickly gulped and pushed on. "I started to go back but then the jaffa came out of the trees at me; I didn't have any other choice but to come through." Jack paused and glanced at Hammond, the only other occupant of the table. "That's all, sir," he finished. 

He'd told the whole story, from when they'd first stepped into the jungle of P4R-389, to the hidden, foliage-covered Goa'uld base they'd almost run over, to the chase back to the 'gate. He'd managed not to cry, too, which even for him was actually quite an achievement. Normally it wouldn't have even been an issue, but with his entire team gone in one way or another, and with it being in one way or another his fault…

He didn't even know how to describe it. It felt as if someone was twisting a knife in his heart, but it was worse than that. It was almost as bad as when Charlie--

Don't go there, Jack.

The general sighed. "You don't know for sure what happened to Doctor Jackson?" he asked quietly.

O'Neill shrugged. "He'd already been shot once, sir, and that was bad enough. If he got hit again…"

Hammond got the message, and his eyes lowered. "I see then…I'm sorry, Jack. You did everything you could."

Jack scowled. "With all due respect, sir, no I didn't."

"Colonel?"

"I could have just hauled Daniel back here anyway. Or I could have helped him bring Carter out so we wouldn't have stood there arguing so long the jaffa got too close and he got shot--"

"You would never have made it out in time if you had, son."

"But we might have!" O'Neill huffed, standing and pacing. "There's always the chance. If Daniel's dead, it's my fault. All of it's my fault. I screwed up big time, general…"

Hammond stood as well. "Second-guessing yourself won't help anything, Jack. It certainly won't help Teal'c who's still stuck there."

Jack stopped pacing just in front of the general and faced him, head lowered. "And Carter and Daniel, too, sir. I'm not leaving them there even if they are…"

George swallowed and nodded. "Right. You'd better get working on a plan then, colonel," he suggested quietly.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Daniel shouted and doubled over, arms going around his offended stomach as he gasped for the air that had been knocked out of him. Coughing, he rolled up onto his hands and knees, but was too dizzy from the pain left over in his head to stay that way. Hunkering down, his hands went to cradle his head again, and he couldn't stop himself from moaning. He could feel himself trembling from the after-effects of the hand device. 

"Foolish human," Sekhmet spat.

For a moment Daniel didn't answer, trying to gather his scattered mind. Finally he pulled his head up and smirked at her.

"All I have to do is keep from telling you anything until Sam wins. She's fighting you; I can see it."

The Goa'uld smirked. "Any host will fight at first. But they cannot win; your friend cannot help you, and you cannot help her."

Daniel choked back another cough and grimaced. "You wanna bet?"

Sekhmet crossed her arms and scowled at him for a moment, and then a thought seemed to occur to her, and she lowered them slowly, thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should let my host tell you herself."

* * *

Wait…what? 

Sam barely had time to digest that bit of information before she was shoved forward, from the back of her mind to the front, from the position of helpless observer to being in control. Involuntarily she gasped, stumbling forward a step and almost tripping over the hems of the horrific blue dress the Goa'uld had dressed her in.

"Sam? That you?" Daniel's hopeful voice drifted up to her from the floor.

"Yeah…whoa…" Dizzily she sank to her knees, disoriented from the sudden change. She felt one of Daniel's hands on her arm.

"Sam?" His voice now held nothing but concern, but that didn't help Sam forget what Sekhmet had done to him—with her body. It didn't help when she looked up at him and saw the dark circles under his eyes, his sweat-dampened face and hair and the angry red burn on his forehead. A lump formed in her throat, and her eyes filled with tears. "Sam? What's wrong?"

Hand shaking a bit, she gulped and reached up to check the burn. Daniel winced in pain when she brushed the blistered skin, and she quickly pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry," she apologized, a tear or two escaping her control. "I've tried to stop her; I have, but I just can't…"

Jackson took both of her shoulders in his hands when she ducked her head again, but she refused to look back at him. "It's not your fault, Sam; you know that."

"I know," Carter whispered. "But it still hurts to have to watch her hurt you; I still feel guilty."

"Oh…Sam…" She heard the tears in his voice and wasn't surprised, but what she didn't expect was the tight embrace she suddenly found herself wrapped in. "It's okay…_I'm _okay…"

But he wasn't. Even though he said that he was all right, Sam could feel the tremors of pain and exhaustion that shook Daniel's body even as he hugged her.

_My fault.

* * *

_

Finally Sam returned the embrace, but to Daniel it felt half-hearted, as if she didn't think she deserved his friendship now, after what Sekhmet had used her to do. He just hope she would believe him when he said he was okay. In general, he was…except for the remnants of pain in his head from the ribbon device and the throbbing left by the good whack she'd given him. He knew he didn't look great, or feel great—no one did after a lengthy encounter with a Goa'uld hand device—but he really would be fine.

When Jackson let go and pulled back a bit to look at Sam again, more tears were slipping down her face. "Sam, I'm fine, really," he insisted.

"No you're not," she cried. "You're shaking."

Daniel swallowed and glanced down; she was right. He was still trembling, and his hands couldn't have held a coffee mug if he'd wanted them too.

"That's not unusual after…" He tried to explain but faltered at the look on her face. He sighed, wincing at himself when he realized how absolutely horrible it sounded when the deep breath shook. He really wished he could help it, but his head hurt too much at the moment. "Sam, don't worry about it, okay? I'll be all right. I'm more worried about yo…ah…"

Daniel grimaced and ducked forward into Carter's shoulder when a sudden spike of pain cut off his sentence.

"Daniel?" Sam's worried voice echoed above him as she caught him. He leaned against her for another moment or so until the wave passed, breathing deeply. Then he sat up again and waved off her concern, as had become his habit over the years.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he gulped.

Carter choked back a sob. "Daniel, she's right. I can't just stop her. I have science working against me. I can't; that's just not the way it works. I can't keep her from doing anything. I wouldn't even be talking to you now if she wasn't letting me."

"But you can still fight her, slow her down…I know that; I've seen it."

Sam nodded a bit. "I can, but its not helping much, and I'm doing the best I can."

"That's all I could ask, Sam," Daniel answered, giving her a tired smile. It made him feel a little bit better when she finally smiled back some; being a host again wasn't destroying her…but if they didn't get out of this soon it might do more damage. "What about Jack? Is he okay?" Might as well know if they had any hope of rescue or not.

"Uhm…Yeah, he got--Ah!"

"Sam!" Daniel yelped when Carter cried out, hands going to her head. But he already knew from experience with Sha're what was going to happen--the Goa'uld was taking control again. Sure enough, a moment later her eyes opened again and flashed at him as Sekhmet stood quickly and stepped away from him. Jackson gulped.

"Get him up," she ordered quickly.

Daniel sucked in a breath in anticipation of being pulled to his feet, but still wasn't quite prepared for the jerk upwards and cried out. His legs wouldn't hold him so the jaffa held him up. Sekhmet smirked and stretched her left hand toward him again. Daniel eyes widened, his breath quickening.

_No…please not that again… I can't take much more of that…_

"Ah!" Daniel couldn't stop a strangled cry from escaping when the ribbon device activated in his face again and the searing pain flooded back, taking over everything once more.


	5. A Plan

Yes, finally got a longer chapter up! And din't I promise the new chapter wouldn't take as long next time:) So anyway, here you go, and I hope you enjoy it. I certainly had fun writing it. Please let me know what you think, and thanks for all the reviews so far!

Chapter 5

Teal'c was not surprised when a couple of jaffa dragged Daniel Jackson back into the cell unconscious; he was only angry. He stood to his full imposing height and glared hard at them as they dropped Daniel and left, then went to his friend's side.

"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked quietly. The archeologist had been left sprawled on his back, and he did not look well. His skin was damp, and the tell-tale burn of an extended encounter with a ribbon device stood out his forehead. When he showed no signs of stirring Teal'c shook him a bit. "Daniel Jackson…"

After a moment or two Daniel pulled in a surprised breath and jerked awake, hands going to his head. "Ah! Ow…" He trailed of and rolled onto his side, curling up with his head pressed into his hands. "Oh man that hurt…"

Teal'c put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Daniel Jackson?"

Slowly Jackson pulled his hands away from his face and glanced up at the jaffa. "Teal'c…?" he asked weakly, eyes struggling to focus.

"It is I; are you all right?"

"Not really," Daniel moaned. "But I'll live if that's what you mean."

"What transpired?"

"Sekhmet really likes her hand device," Jackson huffed, levering himself up on one arm and grimacing. Teal'c helped him sit up the rest of the way and he leaned back against the wall, his eyes falling shut again.

"I saw Sam," he said quietly after a moment "She let me talk to her for a minute."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Why would she have done that?"

"I'm not sure exactly, she just…did. There was a reason I don't…remember. Right now my head's kind of…" He made a random gesture by his head and his friend nodded in understanding. "Sam's fighting, though…we can be sure of that. And I think she's okay; we just need to get her out of here soon. Oh yeah, and Jack got away."

"That is good to hear."

Daniel opened his eyes and sat forward. "Yeah, at least we know he's back on earth figuring out a way to rescue us. Or rescue you, anyway."

There went the eyebrow again. Daniel shifted uncomfortably. "He thinks Sam and I are dead, Teal'c. I mean, we were but…he doesn't know we got brought back."

"I see…that is unfortunate," Teal'c sighed. "But he will still come.

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah, he'll still come. Soon, I hope."

"Indeed."

* * *

The locker room was quiet without the rest of his team, Jack thought sadly, sinking down onto one of the benches. Usually Carter would be giving a running commentary on her current experiment, Teal'c might be commenting on a recent dream he'd had--something relatively new to the jaffa now that he required regular sleep--and Daniel would be going on and on about something or other… 

But not anymore. It would never be the same again. Carter was gone, and along with her any chance O'Neill might have had a happy relationship again. Granted, they had both known it would have to wait until he retired, but they had also known that neither minded waiting for the other. What hurt just as horribly though, was that he wasn't sure what had happened to Daniel. A shot, a scream…that was all he to go on in the way of telling what happened.

But then again, who was he kidding? Jack knew as well as if not better than anyone else what those sounds meant. Daniel was dead too, and he couldn't keep fooling himself. After everything he and the geeky scientist had been through together…he was gone. His best friend, the most wonderful woman he'd ever worked with…both gone. And all he could do to keep the pressing sorrow away was throw himself into putting together Teal'c's rescue.

General Hammond couldn't exactly order several teams into an occupied Goa'uld base to rescue just one man, but more than enough people were willing to help. Now all that was left was to draw up a plan of attack.

Jack stood, blinking back the tears that had gathered again. Yeah, that was what he would do. Focus on rescuing Teal'c…because if he didn't he might fall apart.

* * *

Sekhmet sat reclined in her throne, legs crossed and arms spread out on the ample cushioned arm rests of the golden chair. Silently she mulled over the problem of Daniel Jackson's stubborn refusal to give her the information she desired. 

Sam sat quietly in the back of her mind, warily watching which of her memories Sekhmet searched. So far, she had managed to keep the snake from getting her proverbial hands on anything dangerous or important. Now she was going through Carter's memories of Daniel, trying to discover how to defeat him, and even though it was uncomfortable to have an alien consciousness rifling through her mind Sam let her. Purposefully she shoved forward certain memories she had of her friend, of his stubbornness and strength of will, trying to convince the Goa'uld of the truth that she would never get anything from him. Maybe if she would finally believe it she would leave Daniel alone.

But then Sekhmet snagged onto something; well, actually it was a lot of things. All of it had to do with Daniel's interests, his duties at the SGC…what he did. It took her a few moments to understand the ramifications of what an archaeologist or a linguist was, but soon she understood…and Sam realized that she had made a horrible mistake.

Sekhmet laughed in her mind. _Thank you, Tau'ri. These memories have been quite helpful. _Then without warning the Goa'uld presented a few of her own memories to the human, of a technique that she had perfected in her long years of solitude here…of other victims that had broken…

Carter recoiled, horrified. _No. She can't really mean too--_

_Oh, but I do. One might not think that doing something so relatively simple could break a human's spirit so completely…but I have found it to work quite well in the past._

This planet had inhabitants. Sam could see that in the Goa'uld's memories now. Or, it _had_ had inhabitants. When Sekhmet had taken up residence here she had taken control of them, posing as their god as any Goa'uld would have. But without being able to leave for fear of the system lords' wrath if she was found, she had spent her days terrorizing and experimenting on the planet's people. Eventually, after thousands of years, they had died out completely.

Sekhmet had killed an entire people here.

But in the time before that she had learned things, how to do things…

_No! You can't do that to him! Leave him alone!_

_I think not. This is work, Tau'ri, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. Humans are so dependant on certain things that they think they cannot live without. Take one of them away and…_The Goa'uld smirked. _Daniel Jackson will tell me everything. _

Carter was beginning to panic. _But he's not like that! He's not weak, and you know that! It won't work; forget it!_

_If this plan is doomed to fail, then why are you so insistent that I not try it?_

_Because you would be harming him unnecessarily. Please…just leave him alone. _

_Be silent, Tau'ri. I am going to implement this plan. It has never failed before, and I do not expect it to this time. I will get what I want._

_NO!

* * *

_

George Hammond blinked one or twice. "What are you saying?"

"That Goa'uld base is almost a mile from the 'gate, sir. It's too far for an invasion on foot through the stargate to be very successful."

"Then what are you suggesting, colonel?"

Jack shrugged. "I suggest we take a ship."

"What ship, Jack?"

"That Al'kesh Teal'c and I captured a few weeks ago, back when the 'gates were down. We still have that, don't we?"

Hammond nodded slowly. "Yes…if you're sure that would have a better chance of succeeding…"

"I do, sir," Jack pressed.

The general looked at him for a moment, then out over the 'gate room from where they stood in the control room. "All right, Jack," he agreed finally.

"Yes!"

"You round up whoever you need that's willing to help, and get them geared up. I'll make the arrangements."

"Thank you, sir," O'Neill said, smiling for the first time since he'd come back through the stargate. Hammond nodded and headed up to his office.

"Uh…sir?" Walter Harriman questioned from his computer a few feet away.

"Yes, sergeant?"

"Could you use me, sir? I'd be happy to help."

Jack clapped his hands together. "Of course I could use you, Walter. As long as you know what you're getting into."

"Yes sir."

"Then great! Let's go."

* * *

Jack checked his P-90 again, and again everything was working fine. Most everyone coming with on the mission was already in the Alkesh and in orbit. O'Neill was standing next to the set of rings the SGC had stored here for use, waiting for the last part of the team he was leading to P4R-389. Apparently there was one other member who was still packing what he or she needed. Quite frankly, if whoever it was had to pack he wasn't sure he wanted them. 

"I'm here, colonel," an out-of-breath voice sounded behind him. Turning, O'Neill saw a geared-up Doctor Janet Fraiser reach the ring room, an orderly behind her pushing a cart filled with medical supplies. So _that_ was what had needed to packed. He took back what he had thought a few minutes before. The colonel was certainly fine with _that._

"Doc? What are you doing here?"

"I want to help, colonel; that's what I'm doing here," the doctor replied, checking her own gun.

"Don't they need you here…?"

Fraiser shrugged. "There are other doctors, colonel, and there aren't any other emergencies at the moment besides this one. Besides, you're not going through the 'gate. If anyone needs serious medical attention it'll be a day getting home before they can get it. It makes more sense to bring the medical help with you, wouldn't you say?"

"Ah, well, when you put it that way…" Jack smiled at the courageous little woman in front of him and stuck out a hand. "Welcome aboard, doctor."

* * *

Daniel stood when he heard jaffa footsteps coming down the corridor again. Teal'c did too, and looked over at his friend with concern. 

"Daniel Jackson?"

"I don't know, Teal'c…" he said quietly, his face drawing in worry.

A moment later the jaffa were there, opening the door, and again they went straight for Daniel. Jackson tossed Teal'c another look as before, but this time his friend wasn't so quick to accept the archaeologist's decision not to make trouble. Both knew it wouldn't make much difference but this time it took a considerably longer stare on Daniel part for Teal'c to back down. Because this time both knew where Daniel was being taken and why.

Jackson went quietly with the jaffa, and again they led him to Sekhmet's throne room. But instead of the Goa'uld coming across the room to them the jaffa brought him to her now.

"Bow before your god!" One of the jaffa demanded tersely. When Daniel wouldn't comply he felt the impact of the butt of the man's staff weapon to the back of his knees. The human grunted and went down. Sekhmet did not stand until he was on his knees in front of her.

"You have already proved difficult, Daniel Jackson," she scowled.

Daniel shrugged. "Thanks; I've been working on that." Since when had he started sounding like Jack? He didn't have time to figure it out before he found the Goa'uld's foot planted in his stomach again.

"AH!" he cried, doubling over. "OW! Ah…For crying out loud…" he coughed, moaning. All of the random Goa'uld's out there and they had to get captured by one of the few that didn't mind making some physical exertion themselves in interrogating prisoners. So far it had only happened twice, but this one seemed to quite enjoy kicking people around, actually…

"Yow!" Daniel yelped in pain when two of the jaffa pulled him upright again. Sekhmet stepped forward, smirking, and activated the ribbon device on him again. He gasped, face twisting in pain. It wasn't long before he realized that the beam felt different…and hurt a lot more than usual. Instead of the normal, all-over pain that left him paralyzed and in agony, it was all focused in his head. An excruciating pressure of pain was building up behind his eyes, like a sinus headache time ten, or more…

Daniel groaned out loud. "Wh-what…?"

The Goa'uld frowned and intensified the beam. The pain drilled into her victim's skull and he cried out. What was she doing? His vision was getting worse, but that wasn't surprising as much as his head hurt. _Little help here, Sam? If you can? Please…_

But no help succeeded in coming, and the pain in Daniel's head continued to grow exponentially. Eventually, he had no choice but to shout, and from that point on his breaths were a steady stream of cries and moans. He didn't know how long it lasted, only that his vision continued to darken, and he increasingly lost the thinking capacity to wonder why.

Daniel was hanging on the edge of consciousness when a sudden spike in the beam pulled a scream from his throat. Then the hand device deactivated, and everything went black.

* * *

Sam Carter stared in horror at her friend's unmoving form on the floor in front of her. _No…please tell me she didn't just…_

_He is not dead, _Sekhmet informed her. _I have done what I warned you that I would, Tau'ri. Now you see that you could not stop me. _

_Not for lack of trying!_

_Perhaps not,_ the Goa'uld smirked. _But your friend is still impaired. _

_Fix it! You can't DO this to him! Change it back before he wakes up and realizes what you've done!_ Sam pleaded desperately. She couldn't bear to see Daniel go through what would happen when he awoke…She couldn't bear for it to happen at all.

But Sekhmet laughed in her face again. _Not a chance, foolish, Tau'ri. And I _want_ to see what happens when he wakes. You will have to watch as well. Perhaps it will help convince you that you cannot defeat me._

_No…

* * *

_

Daniel moaned as consciousness returned. Grimacing, he rolled onto his side and rubbed gently at his aching head. Was he back in the cell with Teal'c? Probably. They'd brought him back after he'd passed out last time. There. He sensed movement. Slowly he uncurled and pulled his hands away from his head again.

"Teal'c?" he groaned quietly. No answer. "Teal'c?" He was louder that time, but still no answer. Finally he sighed and opened his eyes…but everything stayed black.

"Who turned out the lights," he grumbled, mind still not quite together again. He closed his eyes again and waited until his head cleared more. Finally he opened his eyes again, but it was still dark. That was when he realized that there wasn't any reason why the Goa'uld would leave their cell pitch black. Besides, the door was grated in places; they would have to leave the whole corridor dark to achieve that…

Gasping suddenly, Daniel sat straight up, ignoring the twinge of pain from his slightly bruised middle and the pounding agony in his head.

"What the--" he gulped, bringing a hand up to wave it in front of his face. He couldn't see it. Panic rising in his chest, he rubbed at his eyes. It didn't help. Nothing did.

"Oh no…" he choked. What had Sekhmet done? He couldn't see! "Oh no no no no no…Teal'c? Teal'c!" Where was he? Where was Teal'c? What was going on!

"He is not here, and you will not be able to see."

Sekhmet. He was still in the throne room.

Daniel turned his head toward the voice. "What? Why? What did you do!"

He could almost hear the Goa'uld smirking. "I have taken your sight from you, Daniel Jackson, and if you ever wish to have it again you will tell me everything I wish to know.


	6. Blind

All righty, here's chapter six. :) Thanks to all of your who have been reviewing; you're awesome! Please let me know what you think of this chapter; enjoy:)

Chapter 6

Daniel could feel the blood drain from his face. Blind? _Sekhmet_ had done this to him? But how? The hand device couldn't…could it?

"Wh-what?" he stammered, pulling himself to his feet facing the direction the Goa'uld's voice had come from. "But you can't do that!" He could feel his hands shaking, and balled them into fists. The panic hadn't gone away even though he knew what was happening now. It was still there, and growing if anything.

"Oh, but I can do this; I think I already have."

Okay, so he deserved that one. It was a stupid statement. Obviously she _could_, because she had, but still…

"Undo it!" Jackson demanded, swallowing hard. If he couldn't see…

"No. I am afraid I cannot do that until I have the information I desire."

"I can't tell you."

"You can't, or you won't?" the Goa'uld retorted.

"Both! I'm telling you, this won't help you, just change it back!" Daniel felt tears prickling at his eyes and he blinked them back mercilessly. They wouldn't help him.

"If I do not get the information, then you will remain that way."

"NO!"

Sekhmet laughed at him. He could hear it from wherever in the room he was. She laughed at him. All right, so maybe he did sound a pit pathetic, but he had a right to, didn't he? She had blinded him for crying out loud! Crap, if he couldn't see…

Okay, he needed to calm down…Calm down? Yeah right.

"Foolish human," Sekhmet laughed. "Your vain protests will not help you. The only way that you will receive your sight again is for one of you to give me what I want."

"No…" Daniel gulped.

"Well, perhaps time to think about what it would be like to live the rest of your life without it will help to change your mind."

Strong, unyielding arms seized his on either side--jaffa, obviously--and started to pull him away. Shouting at the Goa'uld more wouldn't help any, he knew, so Jackson had no choice but to stumble along with the jaffa.

This was bad.

This was beyond bad.

If he never saw again…how could he do his job? More than half of what Daniel did, what he enjoyed doing…involved seeing. He had to be able to see a ruin to identify the type of civilization it had come from. He had to be able to see an ancient carved tablet of some unknown alien language to be able to translate it. He had to be able to see to be helpful off-world in a firefight, to be an effective member of SG-1.

What would happen to him if he couldn't do any of that? Daniel couldn't imagine life without it, without doing those things, without seeing his friends…

The jaffa pushed him into what he assumed was his and Teal'c's cell. When an even larger, yet gentler pair of arms caught him inside and kept him from toppling over, he knew that it was.

* * *

Teal'c reached out automatically to catch Daniel Jackson when he staggered into the cell, and steadied him. His friend's head was ducked, so he could not really tell what had been done to him this time. He waiting until the other jaffa were gone before speaking.

"Are you all right, Daniel Jackson?"

"No," he gulped quietly. "I'm not."

That much was obvious. The man that would normal have pushed away from the support his friend was offering was clinging to Teal'c's forearms like a lifeline. Shakily Jackson reached up a hand and pulled his glasses off, stuffing them in a front pocket.

"What is wrong?" Teal'c asked in concern.

Daniel still wouldn't look at him. "I-I don't know. I don't know how she did it…"

"Sekhmet?"

"Yeah…" he sighed unsteadily.

"What has she done?" he asked, though perhaps a little more loudly than he had meant too, because Jackson winced.

"Teal'c…"

That tone was not reassuring. Teal'c felt himself tense.

"I can't see."

The words were whispered, barely audible…but Teal'c felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach--which for a jaffa was quite painful indeed.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully, hoping that his ears had been wrong. If they had not, he would crush Sekhmet between his fingers himself once they had her out of Major Carter…

Daniel gulped. "I mean I can't see, Teal'c…at all…she did it with the hand device somehow…" His hands tightened on the jaffa's arm as he trailed off. Teal'c swallowed back the anger rising in his throat and moved his hands to his friend's shoulders.

"Daniel Jackson…"

Daniel hesitated a moment, but finally looked up at him--or rather, lifted his head at him. The archaeologist's eyes never actually focused on him, or anything. Because they couldn't. Teal'c scowled deeply.

"And Sekhmet has done this?" he asked again.

"Yes."

Finally Jackson let go of him and turned toward the wall…or so he probably thought but it was actually at a diagonal. Teal'c turned him in the right direction and gently guided him to the wall.

"It is reversible, is it not?"

Daniel sighed, and when his hand bumped into the wall he leaned against it and sank to the ground to sit with his back to it. "Yeah…if I help her; if one of us tells her what she wants to know. But…you and I both know we can't do that."

Teal'c nodded gravely, then remembered that Jackson could not see it. "For what purpose would she do such a thing?" he asked instead.

"To get to me," Daniel answered, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. "I'm not going to let her, Teal'c…I'm not."

But looking at him, already in a common human position of insecurity that he couldn't hide with the outward braveness, Teal'c was not so sure that the archaeologist-turned-warrior he so proudly called his friend could handle this trial alone. But that was all right. Because he planned on being here for him through it all.

* * *

As late as it was, Daniel eventually fell asleep against the wall, but jerked awake suddenly when someone shook him.

"Daniel Jackson."

"Huh, wha…?" Blinking, he opened his eyes…to complete darkness. Gasping, he sat forward quickly. "Teal'c! I can't--"

A hand on his shoulder stopped him from toppling forward completely. "I am aware, Daniel Jackson," the soothing voice of his jaffa friend answered quietly.

Gulping, Daniel sat back again as the memories returned…Sam's sneering face twisted by Sekhmet's control, the hand device, the pain….and then the blackness, the fear, the anger…"Right…right, ah…why uh…why did you wake up? What's going on?" He quickly jumped right to the point, not wanting to deal with it at the moment.

"Jaffa are approaching?" And then he heard it too, coming in their direction, the all-too-familiar sound of booted marching feet.

"Again?" Jackson groaned.

"Do not worry. I will not let them harm you. Sekhmet has done enough."

Teal'c's voice was a restrained as always, but over years all three of his close human friends had learned to read him, and there was definitely anger in that voice.

"Teal'c…no. You can't stop them from taking me. Besides, _this_ is her new plan, remember?" he said, gesturing toward his face and his sightless eyes. "She'll probably just ask me again if I'll tell her what she wants to know so she'll fix it, but I'll say no…so she'll have me brought back here and just wait until I crack and give it to her. Which won't happen, but still…I don't think there's anything to worry about this time."

"You 'think'?"

Daniel could just hear that eyebrow raising. "Teal'c, just don't interfere, okay? Please? There's no reason for you to get hurt any more. How's that gash on your cheek, by the way…?"

"It is fine."

Neither had time to say anything else before the doors open, and jaffa stomped in. Daniel didn't know much many, but before it had always been two, with a couple more outside to make sure that Teal'c didn't try to get out too. He assumed it was the same this time. Nothing sounded different, anyway.

Still a little groggy, the scientist stood, swaying a bit before he was grab by either arm and steered out of the cell. Daniel could feel Teal'c's concerned eyes boring into his back as he was led away.

The route felt the same, and the atmosphere of the room Jackson was finally led into felt familiar, so he assumed he was back in Sekhmet's throne room. The distance into the chamber he was brought matched too, with where the throne itself was. Again he was forced to his knees; though this time he wasn't even asked first.

Daniel grimaced and moaned a bit when he fell, the reverberations of the sharp pain of impact traveling up and down his legs. In front of and above him a bit there was a bit of rustling of cloth. He didn't hear feet hitting the floor; Sekhmet didn't stand, but simply shifted in her seat to look down at him.

"Have you thought, Tau'ri?"

"Yes," he answered, deadpan. And oh, had he though. Before he'd finally dropped into sleep from exhaustion his mind had raced with nothing but worries of what would happen if he had to live the rest of his life this way. He certainly didn't want to, but neither did Daniel plan on putting earth in danger by telling this Goa'uld anything she could use against it.

"Have you had time to make your decision?"

"Yes." Again, Daniel struggled to allow no emotion into his words. He had no intention at all of letting her know just how scared out of his wits he was about the idea of having to stay like this forever. He wasn't even sure the implications had quite fully hit him yet. Sure, he was worried, but he wasn't nearly as completely freaked as he thought someone faced with this would be. Maybe there was still enough adrenaline in there somewhere…

"Well?"

Jackson heard her move again, impatient. Silently he gulped, and gave his answer.

"I'm not telling you anything. None of us are."

_Now_ Sekhmet stood. That much he could hear clearly. And she didn't stand slowly, either.

"You cannot be serious," the Goa'uld hissed. "How can you want to give up your sight for something as pathetic as your little planet?" This was clearly a woman not used to being told no.

"If it's so pathetic, why do you want it?"  
She hit him again.

Daniel wasn't even sure what had happened before he found himself on the floor, face curled in a grimace and one hand against the throbbing right side of his face. This time she'd used the hand that was covered in the ribbon device, and his cheek stung even more where the metal had impacted.

* * *

_No! _Sam cried desperately. _Haven't you done enough; don't do this!_

_He will learn that I, Sekhmet, cannot be resisted. No one says 'no' to me and survives for long. I will get the information I want, if not from him that from the jaffa or eventually from you. You cannot fight me forever, either. _

_Maybe not, but I get that. You don't to torture my friends to get the point across,_ Carter retorted hotly.

_If you understand, why do you still resist?_

_Because I won't be your host forever. We'll all be rescued, and you'll die._

The Goa'uld laughed at that. _As if mere humans, Tau'ri could remove me from you without killing us both. They would be foolish to even try. _

Sam didn't answer that. Letting Sekhmet know that they had allies in the Tok'ra might only make her try to get more from Daniel that he couldn't give. Might as well leave the fact that the Tok'ra could easily remove symbiotes successfully covered, as a surprise attack if she needed it.

_It doesn't matter,_ she replied finally. _You won't get what you want._

_Then the lot of you still need convincing. _

_Then leave Daniel alone! Do it to _me!_ I know you can; you hurt me once before to prove a point; take it out on me, just don't hurt him anymore. _Sam had seen the conflicting emotions behind the passive façade on Daniel's face, and it had broken her heart to know that the Goa'uld had used her body to do the damage to his that was causing his pain. _Please. He's had enough._

_I think not. It is only beginning for him.

* * *

_

Daniel struggled as two jaffa grabbed him and dragged him backwards, not even bothering to get him on his feet.

"What are you doing? What's going on!"

He had no idea until his back bumped into a wall, he was left on his knees and his hands were pulled above his head so his wrists could be clamped into chain cuffs. Huh. He hadn't noticed those in here before…oh wait. Yes he had; they were on the same wall the door was in, clearly and directly visible from the throne. Perfect.

Jackson pulled at them angrily, but of course they didn't budge.

"What are you doing?" he demanded. There was no answer at first, until he heard Sekhmet stalk over to him. That smirk was in her voice again.

"You will learn, Daniel Jackson, that you cannot say no to me so easily. Did you really think I would be content to simply leave you without your sight if you did not tell me, and not bother you again? I think not. The, shall we say…_unpleasantness_, is just beginning for you, Tau'ri."

Daniel gulped hard; that didn't sound good. That didn't sound good at all.

Then the Goa'uld backed away from him again. "Do what you will with him for now," she instructed, obviously to the jaffa. "I only ask that you not kill him again." There was a hint of recrimination in her voice at the last sentence, but Daniel barely noticed that because of the words themselves.

"What? No, wait--AH!"

The archaeologist doubled gasping over when a booted foot connected with his stomach. He barely had time to breath before a second kick hit hard and left him coughing. Daniel could sense the air around him growing thicker as several jaffa closed in, and certainly not with his best interests in mind.

"NO! SAM HELP!!"

But no help came.


	7. Hit It

Sorry this took so long! I was 'really' busy this week and didn't see it coming. I promise I'll do my best to have the next chapter up asap cause its the...well, you'll know when you get to the end of this one, lol. :) Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter. Keep that up and I'll nevere run out of writing energy! Thanks! Please enjoy and let me know what you think. :)

Chapter 7

Jack O'Neill couldn't sleep. He'd been lying in his sleeping bag in a dark room of the Al'kesh with most of the rest of the crew for hours, but sleep refused to come. Finally he decided he'd had enough 'rest', and rolled out of his bag. Slowly the aging colonel stood, knees cracking bit more than he would have liked, then found his jacket and put it on, and trudged from the unofficial sleeping quarters.

Out in the corridor, he passed the room where the supplies were stored and found the light on. Since he hadn't had a plan for what he was going to do when he got up anyway, he quietly went it.

Janet Fraiser looked up from where she sat on a crate, checking her medical supplies. "Colonel…awake already?"

Jack checked his watch and shrugged. "It's five in the morning back in Colorado; why not?" he answered with some amount of sarcasm, sitting on a crate opposite her. "Besides, we'll be there in a couple of hours, won't we?"

She nodded. "Couldn't sleep, sir?"

"Not really--you?"

The petite doctor shrugged now. "Some."

"Yeah...worrying about him?"

"About _them_, yes."

"Doc..."

Fraiser raised a hand to ward him off. "Don't tell me they're dead, colonel. I know that's the probability, but with the Goa'uld there's always the chance they have a sarcophagus or something, and then of course we don't know if Daniel was ever dead in the first place." She sighed. "I'm not writing them off just yet, sir. You shouldn't either."

O'Neill scowled. "Do you think I want to? But I know the truth. I know they're both dead. I was there. And why bother killing them if they were just going to revive them because they needed them?"

"I don't know; but there is a chance, isn't there?"

"Well, I guess so..." Then Jack stood and started pacing, running his hands through his hair that had long since been grayed by just such situations as this. "I don't know what to think, Janet. I know neither of them could have survived what I saw happen, and what I heard. I know that. I saw Carter dead, and just because I didn't see Daniel die doesn't change what happened. He died. I know he did. The military part of me knows that there's not much chance they would have been brought back; knows I should accept it and move on...but they were--_are_ my friends, darnit. I can't do that. The other part of me keeps telling me to hope. Something tells me they're still alive out there somewhere. Don't tell me how but I guess seven years together can do that..."

Janet smiled a bit and nodded. "It's all right, sir; I understand."

O'Neill sank back onto the crate. "Yeah, thought so...but if you tell anyone I told you all that I'll have to shoot you," he said, smiling back.

Fraiser laughed. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Teal'c was concerned, to say the least. Daniel Jackson had been taken at some point in the middle of the night, or what would have been night on earth, and now morning had arrived. He had been gone for hours. 

Teal'c stood when he finally heard footsteps out in the corridor, thinking that it was Daniel Jackson being returned, but instead it was only more jaffa. He assumed they would just pass him by, but they stopped and opened his cell door. Hoping that they would bring him to his friend, he didn't resist when they pushed him out into the hallway.

The jaffa lead him to a large room that could only be called a throne room, and soon realized that it must be the same room where Daniel Jackson had been brought to when he was taken from their cell. And Samantha Carter sat at the other end of it. Or rather, Sekhmet, not Major Carter, he reminded himself. Teal'c scowled; he had not yet seen Sam since she had been taken by the Goa'uld, and now seeing the snake using his friend's body to exude its over-dressed overconfidence made his stomach churn.

But Daniel Jackson was nowhere to be seen.

Teal'c was lead to the foot of the golden throne, and Sekhmet smirked down at him. He did not allow it to bother him.

"Where is Daniel Jackson?" he demanded.

The Goa'uld's gaze drifted to a point over his shoulder and Teal'c turned.

There he was.

Daniel was collapsed against the same wall the door was set in, several feet from the opening, and his wrists were chained above his head. The archaeologist was beaten, bloody, and unconscious. Teal'c turned back to Sekhmet and glared.

"What have you done to him?"

"_I_ have not done anything. But he was not cooperative, and my jaffa were growing bored."

"Daniel Jackson has been harmed enough."

"Oh I do not think so; but you can stop it."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tell me what I want to know of your planet, and I will not allow my jaffa to hurt him any longer. If you give me enough I may even restore his sight."

Teal'c frowned. "If you truly have access to any part of Samantha Carter's mind, you will know that I cannot do that."

Sekhmet rose to her feet. "Then he will die…"

"No!"

Now it was the Goa'uld's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Do not harm him any more; however, I offer myself as a replacement…"

"Out of the question," the Goa'uld smirked.

"Why?"

"It does not matter. Either you or your friend will tell me what I want to know, or he will be killed."

Teal'c just scowled at her, not knowing what else to do. He knew from experience that one could not reason with a Goa'uld. Unfortunately, his glare had no affect on her, and soon she sat down again.

"Bring him back to his cell," she ordered of her jaffa, smirking at Teal'c at the same time. "Perhaps he needs some time to ponder just what else can be done to his friend while he is still in indecision."

At that, the jaffa flanking Teal'c took hold of his arms and started to steer him toward the door again. Trying anything would only make things worse for Daniel, Teal'c knew, so he didn't. At this point worse could very well kill Jackson, he observed solemnly. Instead of struggling, he took the time he had on the way from the large throne room to examine his friend's wounds as closely as he could.

Blood seeped from under the chains clamped around his wrists and trailed down his forearms almost to his elbows--where the arms of his jacket had slipped or been pushed down to--and soaked the cuffs of his sleeves, suggesting that Daniel Jackson had done much pulling at the chains in an attempt to escape or ward off the attackers that had caused the other wounds. Along with the myriad cuts and dark bruises that spotted his exposed skin, an almost alarming amount of blood dripped down the right side of his head from a deeper gash above that eye. Or had dripped. It was no longer bleeding, but it was still worrisome.

Teal'c had been positively sure that Jackson was unconscious, but just before he was pulled finally from the room Daniel's eyes slid open halfway, and his head turned weakly in the jaffa's direction. If he had been able to see, he would have been looking straight at his friend. But he said nothing. Even so, before he was lead out into the corridor, somehow Teal'c understood that Daniel somehow knew he was there, and was trying to let him know that he was all right.

Teal'c could only hope that was so.

* * *

It would have been hard to find something that didn't hurt, Daniel thought distantly. He didn't know how long he'd been chained here. His watch was still on his wrist and he could have reached it, but it wouldn't have helped because he couldn't see it. He knew it had to have been hours, and Sekhmet's jaffa had spent that time coming back time and time again to get in a few more blows. Could they just have beaten him to unconsciousness once as usual? No, of course not. They had to drag it out, leave him hanging, figuratively as well as literally, and keep him dreading their return each time. 

It had been about the time Daniel knew they would probably come back again, when instead of coming over to beat him some more they had lead Teal'c in. At first he hadn't known who it was, but it had become clear once Sekhmet had started talking to him. He'd wanted to say something himself, but his aching body protested. Teal'c probably had thought that he was unconscious, because otherwise he probably wouldn't have said some of what he had.

Finally, he'd managed to lever his eyes open before Teal'c had been taken away again--or at least he was pretty sure it was before. He hoped Teal'c had seen it. He didn't want him to worry too much. Daniel probably would have worried over that point himself for a while longer if just after Teal'c left he'd heard Sekhmet coming toward him. He knew it was her because her footsteps were much lighter than the jaffa in their boots.

Seconds latter she was beside him, and a harsh grip took hold of his exposed left forearm, deftly found a pressure point, and squeezed--all before he had a chance to even react. Therefore the first sound that came out of Daniel's mouth was a strangled gasp instead of the angry words he'd wanted to hurl at her.

"Do you not understand," she hissed near his ear. "This will continue for you until I have what I want."

Pain seared through his arm, clouding his thoughts and leaving him breathless.

"You…won't…get it," he gasped.

She squeezed harder. "Yes, I will."

"Ah! Ow, no! You won't!" Daniel shouted. "We won't let you! Ah…" He trailed off, moaning.

Sekhmet said nothing; only continued to press on the sensitive nerves. He didn't know how long she stood there pinching them, or just quite when it was that she reached over with her other hand and clamped down on a similar point on his other arm. He only remembered the doubled agony that arched his back away from the wall, mouth open in a silent scream, and the pathetic sounds of pain that escaped unbidden from his lips once or twice.

_Make it stooop!_ His mind screamed as his body trembled. But Daniel refused to utter the words aloud. He would _not_ beg anything of a Goa'uld--even one that had one of his best friends as a host. Especially one that had one of his best friends as a host. By now even his tortured and scattered mind realized that she had turned it into a test of will, and he was not going to give in.

Daniel never knew when Sekhmet let go of him; he lost consciousness before then.

* * *

"P4R-389 dead ahead, sir." 

Jack turned around from his discussion with Fraiser and a couple of the other highest ranking volunteers for the rescue mission; Walter was right--the planet loomed above them in the window.

"Is there a good set of rings down there we can use?"

The sergeant scanned his board for a moment, and then looked up at O'Neill. "Yes sir, detecting a set or rings on the surface, approximately a mile from the Stargate."

Jack nodded. "Sounds about right; we're a go people!"

Fraiser nodded a picked up her weapon from the floor, as the airmen around her checked their own.

"Keep an eye on the ship while we're gone, Walter, and keep her cloaked. With any luck we won't be too long."

"Yes sir."

With that reassurance, Jack turned on his heels and marched back into the ring room. After checking her medical supplies again early that morning Fraiser had set up something of a makeshift infirmary in the room next to the ring room, just in case anybody needed serious medical attention quickly, and a few of the other men would stay on board incase backup was needed. He'd wanted the doctor to stay on the ship too, but she had been quite insistent. Besides, she was the doctor; they might need her.

Speaking of Fraiser; she was hefting her weapon and taking her place in the ring of men facing outward in the rings ready to beam down.

"Ah ah; in the middle, doc," Jack chastised, motioning her inward and taking her place himself. She gave him a good hard look about it, but relented. After all, he was letting her come down in the first place.

Walter Harriman appeared in the doorway to the ring room, one hand hovering over the control panel on the wall.

"Good luck, sir."

Jack nodded his thanks. "Hit it, Walter."


	8. Let's Go

Yay, it didn't take long:) Thank goodness my brain was working today. All righty then, here's chapter eight. Please enjoy tell me what you think:)

Chapter 8

When Daniel woke again, his arms were throbbing were Sekhmet had grabbed him; the nerves hadn't quite recovered yet. That meant it probably hadn't been long since he'd passed out. He shifted his position a bit, and began to sense that someone was standing near him still. He doubted it was anyone different, so he spoke before she could.

"I'm still not telling you anything," he assured her. Weak and tired though his voice may have been, Daniel made sure to infuse as much determination and firmness into it as he possibly could.

But still Sekhmet only barked a laugh at him. "Oh, you will--eventually."

And then Daniel was caught in the agony of the hand device again, completely helpless and this time not even able to stare. He was even too weak to let out much more than a protesting whimper of pain.

* * *

Jack O'Neill tensed as the rings activated, bringing his P-90 up to aim out and be prepared for whatever they ran into on the planet's surface. The familiar pile of lighted rings popped up around him, Fraiser, and the team they were leading down, and seconds later a bright flash of light came and went. The rings fell away again, leaving them inside what must have been the Goa'uld base. The walls around them were the familiar gold covered with hieroglyphs…and there were jaffa. A patrol was going past the doorway to the ring room.

The order didn't have to be given; every man and the one woman opened fire before the jaffas' open staff weapon could spit their beams. Most of them were taken down immediately, but the one or two that managed to get off a shot weren't far behind.

"Well, that was easy," Jack observed, raising an eyebrow. Cautiously he moved to the doorway and peeked out. Something caught the corner of his eye but then disappeared. Had one of the jaffa gotten away? That could be very bad… "Come on, let's move," he ordered. "We may not have much time. This place isn't that big; let's split up into two teams, find Teal'c, meet back here and get out."

Quickly he split the men into two group, with the highest ranking of them--Colonel Smithson, leader of SG-14--leading one team, and Jack leading the other. Fraiser stayed with Jack's team. Only a moment later the two groups stealthily headed opposite directions from the ring room, on the alert for more jaffa.

Not far down the corridor, Jack and his team ran came across another door. After careful checking, they quietly went in and discovered that it opened into the back of a rather larger chamber. They were facing the back of what appeared to be a throne of some sort, which didn't surprise him any. The Goa'uld were known for their arrogance and posing as gods, after all.

The next thing Jack noticed wasn't quite as trivial or boring. What he noticed next was the sound of an active ribbon device coming from the other side of the room that was blocked from his vision by the throne and its platform. Motioning the others to hold where they were, out of sight of whoever or whatever was on the other side, Jack crept up to the throne and peered over one of its arms to where the sound was coming from. The first thing he saw was a single jaffa halfway across the room, coming from the direction of a side door and bearing the golden emblem of a first prime on his forehead. He still didn't recognize the symbol in itself, though. But Jack soon forgot about that small grievance when he looked farther and saw who the jaffa was heading toward.

It was Carter and Daniel--both alive. But certainly in a much different position than he had ever expected to find them in.

Fraiser must have heard the sharp intake of breath that jack had tried to keep quiet, because in a second she was at his side and looking where he was.

"Oh no…"

Oh no? That was the understatement of the year.

Yes, Daniel and carter were both alive, and yes, he knew where they both were now, but that didn't help the fact that things had gone completely, and horribly wrong in two seconds flat.

How?

Daniel, chained to a wall, looked barely alive, and Carter…wasn't Carter. This was immediately clear from the hideous dress and the fact that the Samantha Carter he knew could never, and would never, be torturing her friend with a Goa'uld hand device.

Jack quickly put two and two together and came up with worse. Carter and Daniel had both been revived, obviously, but only because snake-girl wanted a new host and information--either that or entertainment, but that was just too sick to think about. Not that he would put that past a Goa'uld. Not that all. He just didn't want to think that Daniel had been suffering for nothing. But whatever the reason, he was still going to squash that snake once the Tok'ra got it out of Carter. He'd probably have to fight Daniel and Teal'c for the privilege though.

Gulping hard, Jack released his gun and let it hang from his strap as he pulled his zat from its holster on his leg.

"Sir?" Fraiser asked.

"I'm gonna zat her, and then we'll get them both out of here. You can keep Carter unconscious until we get back to earth and get that thing out of her, can't you?"

The doctor nodded. "That shouldn't be difficult."

Jack nodded sharply. "Good. I don't want her awake with that snake trapping her anymore than she has to be." His voice wavered a bit on the sentence as he silently cursed himself. _Come on, colonel, time to rescue your people not get emotional over something that can be fixed…_

That was what he told himself, anyway, but even as much of a relief it was to know that both of his friends thought dead were, in fact, alive, it still hurt unimaginably to know how much they much have suffered since he had seen them last. He could only hope that Teal'c was all right.

The cluster of marines and airmen behind Jack and Fraiser readied themselves to provide backup if needed. Jack nodded in approval but told them to stay back for now. Meanwhile, the first prime that had been on his way to his queen had reached her, and seemed to begin to relay a message to her. Almost immediately the hand device deactivated and Daniel moaned weakly and collapsed back against the wall. Jack briefly tried to get his attention, to let him know they were coming, but stopped soon when his eyes didn't open. Jack could still see his chest moving, though, so he was all right. All that had to be done now was zat the Goa'uld and the jaffa, unchain Daniel and get them both back to the ring room, Hopefully Smithson already had Teal'c.

Fraiser pulled out her own zat and primed it alone with Jack's, signaling that she was ready to help so that both could be taken down at the same time. He nodded and held up three fingers. One by one he lowered them, and when his hand was a fist they opened fire from behind the throne.

Carter and the jaffa dropped like stones, and Daniel jerked in surprise.

Jack didn't even wait for the effects of the shots to fade before belting across the room, Fraiser right on his heels.

"Daniel! You okay?" he asked, stopping and crouching next to his friend. Daniel flinched again when he put a hand on his arm.

"Jack?"

"Yeah, buddy, right here."

But still he didn't open his eyes. "Thanks," he sighed, still leaning heavily on the wall. "Is Sam okay?"

Fraiser had knelt to check on Carter, but looked up at that question. "She'll be fine, Daniel. We can contact the Tok'ra as soon as we get back to earth and they'll the Goa'uld out in no time."

"Good…" he gulped.

"So uh, who is it?" Jack asked.

"It's…ah…Sekhmet," Daniel said slowly, still exhibiting the scrambled-brain effects of the ribbon device.

"Another of those Egyptian goddesses?" It certainly sounded like it; not to mention looked like it by the clothes she was wearing.

"Yeah…"Daniel answered quietly. Jack could tell he was started to drift and patted his cheek.

"Hold on, Danny-boy. Don't lose it on us yet. You can sleep soon, I promise, but stay with me a few more minutes, okay?" Daniel winced a bit and nodded slowly. Fraiser finished her examination of Carter and moved to him while Jack started on getting the chains open. Thankfully it wasn't hard and they just snapped open. It was simply something that couldn't be done by the wearer.

Daniel grimaced when the chains came off and cried out when his arms came down; a sure sign that they'd been above his head for too long, Fraiser commented. To which Daniel promptly replied "I'm fine."

"No, you're not; that much is obvious," Jack snorted.

"Is anything broken?" Janet asked

"No," he replied tiredly.

Well, that was a relief anyway. The injuries that Jack could see alone were enough: His wrists, the obvious red burn on his forehead, the cuts and bruises on his face…and there was no telling what the rest of his body looked like. If the visible bruises were any indication, it wasn't good.

Fraiser pulled her penlight out of her pocket--for cryin out loud she brought that thing off world too--and gently turned Daniel's face in her direction.

"That's good," she said, clicking the light on.

Daniel visibly flinched. "Janet, not right now…"

The doctor frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Head hurt?" Jack asked knowingly. Daniel nodded wordlessly, but Fraiser was persistent.

"Just for a minute, Daniel; I want to make sure you're all right. Come on, open them," Fraiser coaxed gently. Jack knew from experience with him in the past that having just been under a Goa'uld hand device his head would be pounding quite nicely, but that was all the more reason to check his pupils.

Daniel gulped and sat forward, away from the wall. Jack reached out immediately to support him when for a moment it looked like he was going to topple over and helped him steady himself. In the end he managed to sit up on his own.

"Thanks Jack."

"Welcome…" Then he took a deep breath and continued. "What's wrong?"

Daniel sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face for a moment. "Well, you've got to find out anyway…"

"Find what out..?"

But then Daniel let his arms drop again, this time with his eyes open.

Fraiser gasped immediately, drawing Jack's attention to her instead, so he didn't get a chance to see what she was upset about. "What? What is it?"

"My eyes, Jack," he answered quietly.

Jack snapped his gaze back to look at his friend's face…and saw that Daniel wasn't looking at him, but through him. At nothing. Because for him, there was nothing.

"Oh…_crap_," he swore quietly. But crap didn't even cut it this time.

"What happened?" Fraiser asked worriedly.

He shrugged. "She did it with the hand device somehow, I--"

"Just now?" Jack asked quickly?

"No; it was yesterday."

"You've been like this since _yesterday_?"

"It's not like that's a long time, Jack…"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, no, but still…" He gulped. "It's not…"

"Permanent? No, or it doesn't have to be. I think. That's the good news anyway…"

"That's the _good_ news? What's the _bad_ news?"

Daniel winced. "As far as I know, Sekhmet's the only one who can undo it."

Jack looked from Daniel to Carter on the floor and back again. "You're sure? Cause that could be a problem…"

"I _know_ that, Jack," Daniel answered, a pained look on his face.

Jack blinked for a moment. "Oh…right, sorry…" He sighed and put and arm around his friend's shoulders, swallowing back the lump that was trying to form in his throat. "We'll fix it, Daniel. We'll do everything we can, okay?"

"I know…"

_"Colonel O'Neill, we have Teal'c."_

Jack keyed his radio to answer Smithson. "Yeah, we've got Carter and Daniel. Get back to the ring room ASAP."

_"Major Carter and Doctor Jackson are alive?"_

"Uh, yeah. Details later, Smithson; let's just get out of here."

_"We'll be there in thirty seconds."_

Jack nodded in approval to thin air, and then the other colonel's voice was gone. He looked back to Daniel and Fraiser and sighed.

"Let's go."


	9. Rescued

Hi! Sorry this took so long, again, argh, I hate math. That's my excuse this time? It's a solid one, isn't it? I hate studying for math, I hate geometry...never mind the details. I just hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think if you do it helps very much. Thanks:)

Chapter 9

Daniel agreed immediately to the idea of going home, and gratefully let Jack help him to his feet. His battered body protested as he stood, forcing a groan from his throat as he wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders to keep himself upright.

"You okay?" Jack asked, putting his own arm around Daniel's shoulders to aid in keeping him up.

"Yeah….I'll be fine let's just go…" he sighed.

"Youbetcha; we're outta here." O'Neill answered, giving his friend's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Daniel mumbled another thank you and closed his eyes again, not seeing any point in keeping them open. He heard Jack order one of the other men on the rescue team to carry Sam, and then they were moving. Walking was painful with the number of bruises he'd collected, and soon his exhaustion took over again; after only a few steps he found his head lowering to Jack's shoulder He felt what was probably O'Neill's head turning to look at him briefly, but Jack didn't say anything, just kept walking.

"It's not far, Danny-boy. The ring room's right down the hall."

He stopped when Jack did, and felt a doorframe press into his back as the colonel presumable checked the corridor. "Okay…nobody coming let's go."

They went, and they had made it several yards, too, before staff blasts started to fly past them. Daniel could tell the blast were going past them because one of them came close enough to almost singe his ear off.

"Take cover!" Jack yelled. "Doc, help me out here…"

Surprised to full awareness now, Daniel found himself being handed over to the much shorter Janet Fraiser, and the jostling didn't help any.

"AH! Owww….Jack-!"

"Get into the ring room with Fraiser, Daniel; we'll handle this!" O'Neill answered quickly. Then his voice was drowned by the sound of automatic weapons' fire and more staff blasts.

"Come on, Daniel…" Janet's concerned voice said from beside him. She was pulling him in the opposite direction, and he had no choice but to stumble along with her. Seconds later they were through another doorway, and the firefight noises became a little more distant. "We'll be safe in here; the colonel and the others will take care of this and be here in a minute."

"Where's Sam?"

"Major Carter is right here," said an unfamiliar voice. Its owner stepped into the room and what sounded like set something on the floor inside; Sam. "Don't worry, Doctor Jackson; we'll have you both out of here soon."

Daniel sighed quietly and nodded in no direction in particular. Then he realized that he was shivering, and his bruised muscles hurt more than he'd thought they did when he was moving.

"Janet…"

He felt her shoulders shift under his arm. "I know, Daniel," she said gently. "Here, just sit down." With that, she helped him lower himself to the ground. He grunted and groaned once or twice on the way down, but made it there and was glad not to be on his feet anymore. All they could do for several minutes was wait, until the sounds of the battle out in the corridor died down. A moment later hurried footsteps came pouring into the room.

"Daniel Jackson!"

"Teal'c?"

A heavy but gentle hand fell on his shoulder. "It is I; it is good to see that you are well."

Daniel swallowed. "I don't know about well, but I'm alive anyway; thanks Teal'c…are you okay?"

"I am indeed fine."

"Everybody's going to be fine, Daniel; we're going home," Jack assured him.

"Good…."

And then the world faded again.

* * *

Janet was relieved that both Sam and Daniel were alive; that much was certain. She wasn't particularly pleased, however, with the condition in which they'd been found. Sam had a snake in her head, and Daniel was so weak and exhausted that he passed out again just before they returned to the Al'kesh.

"Crap," O'Neill winced, and bent to check his friend before they ringed up.

"He'll be fine, sir; he just needs rest," Janet assured him confidently. It was more confidence then she felt though. Yes, in a week or two his body would be as good as new. The injuries from the beatings and the ribbon device would heal…what she didn't know about was his eyes. Daniel had said Sekhmet had blinded him with her hand device, and that she was probably the only one who could undo it, but Janet hoped that wasn't true. There wasn't an abundant chance of successfully forcing or bargaining with the Goa'uld to do that, and she hoped that there was an alternative. The last thing any of them wanted was for him to be left this way.

Colonel O'Neill stood again, nodding, and gave the order to move out.

Once back on the ship Janet slipped back into exclusive doctor mode. A few of the men carried Sam and Daniel to her makeshift infirmary and put them on the cots that she already had set up. O'Neill happened to walk into the room just as one of those men was fastening restraining straps over Major Carter.

"Whoa, hold it," he protested to the airman. "Is that really necessary?"

Janet looked up from where she had bent over Daniel for a moment and sighed. She didn't like it any more than he did, but…"I'm afraid it is, colonel. We have plenty of sedative with us, but I can still never be sure how much it will take to keep a Goa'uld out. If she does wake up at some point, we can't take the risk of her escaping and hurting someone."

O'Neill's lips pressed into a thin line for a moment. "Fine," he relented, but still he gave the straps a nasty look before pulling a box in-between the cots that his teammates occupied and settling himself on it.

"What about Daniel?" he asked. "What can you do about his eyes? We can't just leave him like that."

"I know that, colonel," Janet answered, wincing. "But I can't tell you what I can do about it until I know just what's wrong with them. I won't know that until I can take a much better look at them, and I won't be able to do much of that until we get back to earth and I have my equipment there. I'm sorry."

O'Neill sighed. "Yeah, I know. I am too."

* * *

Daniel almost panicked again the next time he woke, but this time it didn't take him as long to remember that he couldn't see. What worried him was that he had no clue where he was. The surface under him didn't feel familiar at all.

"Jack?"

Something or someone near him shifted, coming closer. "I'm right here, Daniel."

Daniel sighed. "Where are we?"

"We're on that Al'kesh Teal'c and I snagged a month or so back; we didn't have to worry about how far away from the gate the base was that way."

"Oh…that makes sense." Grimacing, he shifted where he was laying and discovered that it was only a standard-issue fold-out military cot. His breath caught painfully in his chest for a moment and then he settled again and let it out.

"How you feelin'?" Jack asked, his voice laced with concern.

"All right I guess, considering…you know, just the usual stuff after being ribboned to kingdom come and beaten to a pulp, that's all…"

"Ouch."

"Yeah…."

There was silence for a moment or so before Daniel decided to break it again. "How's Sam?" he asked.

Jack seemed to hesitate a moment before answering. "She's fine…" he began. "Fraiser's keeping her under until we can get home; that's better than a holding cell, so…yeah. Uhm…we contacted the SGC, and General Hammond promised he'd try to have the Tok'ra there when we arrived so they could get the snake out of her, but…"

He trailed off there, leaving Daniel curious. "But what?"

Jack sighed. "Well, you did say that the Gould…what's her name? Sacked cat?"

"Sekhmet," Daniel corrected, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, whatever. You did say she was probably the only one who could fix whatever she did to your, uh..."

"My eyes," Daniel finished for him. Jack seemed reluctant to talk about it even though Daniel wasn't. Granted, he'd been hesitant to reveal the fact to him in the first place, but that was only because of his concern for Jack and Janet, and how the knowledge might affect them. Other than the initial shock, he hadn't felt much. Either by some miracle he was handling it extremely well, or it hadn't hit him yet. Intellectually he knew what his life would be like if he never saw again…but he wasn't sure he really _knew._ Not yet, anyway.

But he didn't have time to worry about that now. Right now, Sam was the concern.

"Yeah, that," Jack said a bit uncomfortably.

"And? What are you saying?"

"Well…I don't want Carter stuck in there that way any longer, but…I don't want you stuck like you are either."

Daniel waited a moment for him to go on, but he didn't. "Jack, just tell me what you're thinking," he sighed tiredly. "I really don't feel up to playing guessing games right now…"

He could almost hear Jack wincing. "Sorry. Okay, listen…I know you don't want Carter to have that snake in her head either, but I think we have to try to get it to do something about what she did to you."

"You mean….wake her up on purpose and try to make Sekhmet fix it?"

"Exactly."

"Jack…"

The colonel interrupted him. "Hey, I don't like it either, but I am NOT just gonna sit by and let you stay like this."

Daniel closed his useless eyes again. "I don't want to stay blind either, but are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked quietly.

Jack huffed out a breath of air. "No, not really, but it's the only option we have right now. Besides…it'll be a few more hours before we get back to earth. We might as well take advantage of the time. Thought I'd let you know before we did that though…"

Daniel thought for a few moments. "Fine," he said finally. "Just…be careful. If she won't do it, she just won't. We'll find another way; I just want that thing out of Sam…"

Jack's hand landed on his shoulder. "I know; I do too."

Daniel nodded, then found himself shivering.

"Cold?"

"Yeah, it is a little chilly in here," he admitted.

"The Goa'uld never were that great at making heaters, huh?" Daniel laughed a bit at that, but ended up doubled over coughing. "Whoa, easy buddy…" Then both of Jack's hands were on him, one on his shoulder and the other patting his back until the sudden attack ceased, leaving him panting. "You okay…?"

"Yeah…" Daniel sighed. "I just…uh…"

"You need rest," Jack interrupted. "Fraiser said you're gonna need plenty of it and I agree with her." He felt the colonel grabbing for something at the foot of his cot, and then pull it up over him when he had it.

"Thanks," Daniel mumbled, accepting the blanket and pulling in all the way up to his neck.

"Just go back to sleep, Daniel. Carter'll be fine."

Suddenly he was too exhausted to argue. "Yeah, sleep…" And it wasn't long before he drifted off again.

* * *

"How's he doing?"

Jack sighed and turned from watching Daniel's sleeping face to see Janet Fraiser standing behind him.

"I don't know…he can't seem to stay awake, for one thing."

"Well, that's to be expected," Fraiser supplied, sitting down on his box beside him. "He's weak, but that should pass in a couple of days."

"Right…" Jack fell silent for a moment until Fraiser spoke again.

"What did he say?"

"He said it's all right if we try, but he's not any happier about it than we are," Jack shrugged.

"I didn't think he would be," Janet sighed. "But we have to try. Right now somehow getting the Goa'uld to undo whatever damage she did is the best chance he has of seeing again."

Jack stood. "All right, doc…let's do it then.


	10. Block in the Road

Sorry! tried to get this done fast but then dad kept hogging the computer...ugh. Anyway, here ya go. Please tell me what you think. reviews help so much and thanks to all of you:)

Chapter 10

Jack stood silently next to the cot where Carter was strapped down, not at all looking forward to conversing with the snake inside her.

Fraiser stood and put away the empty syringe she'd just injected. "She should wake up in a minute, sir."

He nodded and tightened his grip on the zat in his hand. If he had any other choice he wouldn't be doing this. He didn't want Carter awake to be controlled, but he knew she'd want him to if it meant helping Daniel. At least Daniel was asleep right now and didn't have to see...hear this.

Sure enough, it had been a minute or so, and she was coming around. Jack felt himself tensing as her eyes flickered open...and he saw Carter in them.

It was only for a moment, but it was her. He was sure of it. She looked up at him in confusion, and perhaps a plea for help, before her eyes flashes orange-white and the Goa'uld took over. Sekhmet glared at him.

"Where am I?" The voice was that of a Goa'uld; deep, gravely, and inhuman.

With some difficulty, Jack swallowed back the anger in his throat and retorted. "Well, gee, if you're a god don't you know that already?"

Her scowl only deepened. "You are called O'Neill." It wasn't a question. She'd obviously done her homework in Carter's head. That didn't make him feel any better.

"Yeah; what's it to ya?"

"What do you want?"

Jack slowly lowered himself onto the crate that sat in between Carter and Daniel's beds. "Well, since you asked so _nicely_, I'll lay it out for you: I want Daniel's sight back, and I want Carter back--in that order. You don't have to worry about the second one, cause we'll do that for you once we get back to earth whether you like it or not. You're going to do the first one for us, though."

"What makes you think that I would do such a thing for you?" Sekhmet smirked.

Jack glanced back at Fraiser, who was watching from a few feet away with a rather worried look on her face. Thank goodness the Goa'uld couldn't see her.

"Not for me, for Daniel, and you'll do it because if you don't things are going to get really unpleasant for you after you're removed. At least, I'm pretty sure death is unpleasant…" he trailed off ominously for effect, but unfortunately it didn't seem to do any good.

"Your earth government will not allow you to kill me."

_Crap._ The snake had done too _much_ homework.

"That doesn't mean people don't break rules at times."

Of course, he would never cross Hammond and risk court-martial on something as stupid as whether the Goa'uld was killed or not, as long as it got out of Carter. If saying he would had a chance of saving Daniel's eyes though, he had no qualms with lying about it--especially to a Goa'uld.

Beside, if the snake really had done enough homework, she would know that carter knew that what he'd actually said had been true. He did break rules at times. Goodness knew he and the rest of SG-1 had defied orders more than once.

But her face remained hostile. "I will not help you."

Oh for cryin' out loud…

"However, if you were to release me, I might consider it."

"Not a chance," Jack glared. "You're not going anywhere in that body."

"Then find me another."

"I don't think so. I wouldn't wish that fate on my worst enemy."

Sekhmet smirked again. "Then your friend will remain as he is."

Jack stood. "No, he won't. You're going to fix it, or the minute you're out of that body you are going to _die_. Do we understand each other?"

Her eyes flashed at him again, and he winced inwardly at the sight of Carter's eyes looking so unnatural.

"You will not kill me, O'Neill; I will not do what you ask. Only if you release me will I help Daniel Jackson. Those are my only terms."

"You know I can't do that," Jack spat angrily.

Sekhmet laid her head back again and closed her eyes. "Then I have nothing more to say."

Jack stood where he was for a moment scowling down at her. He was so entirely and purposefully focused on being angry that he couldn't get help for Daniel that he didn't notice almost until it was too late that Sekhmet had moved. Without warning, her arms pushed upward and popped the straps, and she jumped to her feet.

"Colonel-!" That was all Fraiser got out before Sekhmet activated her hand device and blew both of them across the room. They landed in the pile of crates of medical supplies, knocking several over and even more open.

Airmen spilled into the room seconds later, and one zatted her down before she could cause any more damage. Carter's body crumpled backwards over the cot she'd been confined on only a few moments before, and the men moved quickly to secure her again.

Jack grimaced and got to his feet, carefully avoiding the spilled contents of the crates that were rolling across the floor. "You okay, doc?" he reached down to offer a hand in helping Fraiser up and she took it. He pulled her to her feet.

"I'm fine, colonel," she said, rubbing at her back a bit. "A little bruised, maybe, but fine. I'd better get some more sedative injected," she sighed.

"Yeah…" Jack nodded, wincing to himself. There was no reason for her not to now. They weren't getting any help from Sekhmet.

* * *

Jack wandered into the cockpit of the Al'kesh, where he found Teal'c. They would be home by morning, but just now it was the middle of the night. Walter was sleeping, so Teal'c was driving. O'Neill shuffled over to the other unused seat at the front of the ship next to his friend and dropped into it.

Teal'c glanced at him. "I take it that it did not go well."

Jack shook his head. "Nope, not really…should have expected that. Well, I did, really, but…" He sighed. "I was kinda hoping that Sacked Cat back there would agree to fix what she did to Daniel, he'd be fine, we'd get her out of Carter, and this would all be over…"

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed quietly. "But Sekhmet has not agreed to reverse it."

"No, she hasn't. Apparently the only way she's even going to _think_ about fixing it for him is if we let her go."

"That we cannot do."

"No, ya think?" Jack rolled his eyes and sat back, pushing a hand through his hair. "I just wish I didn't have to be the one to tell Daniel all this."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking if I will perform that duty?"

"What? No. No, I'll do it…I'm just not happy about it—not happy about what I have to tell him, I mean…" O'Neill trailed off and stared out the window at the purplish blur of hyperspace, his thought taking over. Somehow his mind always seemed to conjure up the worst-case scenario; right now the worst case being Daniel left blind for the rest of his life, and Carter probably feeling all the guilt for it.

That just wasn't acceptable.

"We will find another way, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson will not remain blind," Teal'c said firmly. His voice carried all the confidence Jack wished he had at the moment. Stubbornness that he wouldn't give up until he found a way, he had. Confidence that he would actually succeed, he did not.

Jack looked over at his friend again and smiled. "Thanks, T."

Teal'c nodded, and then for several minutes more the two sat, doing nothing more than watching the stars go by. Then finally O'Neill stood again.

"Guess I'd better go talk to Daniel…"

"Do you wish for me to come with you, O'Neill? The ship is on course for earth. It is not necessary for me to remain here at all times."

Jack shook his head. "Nah, it's okay. Besides, this is…something I need to talk over with him myself." Teal'c looked at him for a moment and then nodded in respect for his decision and turned back around in his seat. Jack thanked him silently and headed back to the Al'kesh's impromptu infirmary, where the mess Sekhmet had made had finally been completely cleaned up.

Daniel was still sleeping, head on a single rather lame pillow brought from the infirmary. This ship didn't have all the comfort of home, and he was still in his disheveled BDUs sans boots, jacket, and glasses. His head and wrists had been bandaged and cleaned as well as they could be here, but another think they were lacking in on the Al'kesh was an abundance of water and a place in which to use it to shower even if they had it, so a good deal of the dried blood that wasn't right around the wounds was still there. Aside from that his forehead still looked terrible and his face was rather pale. In short, he looked awful.

Jack didn't even want to think about how much worse he might look once he'd heard what he had to say. O'Neill was battling with himself over whether to wake Daniel or wait until he woke up himself when he stirred and the choice was taken from him. O'Neill lowered himself onto the crate again and sat forward, elbows on his knees.

"Daniel?"

Daniel shifted again and groaned a little before his eyes finally slid open. Not that that mattered, but at least it was solid evidence he was awake.

"Hey…how ya doin'?"

The archaeologists rubbed at his eyes for a moment and then sighed. "I'm all right….you?"

"Oh, I'm fine….just sitting around twiddling my thumbs and watching the stars go by, that's all…the usual."

But Daniel Jackson, of course, could see right through him even without his eyes. "What's wrong, Jack?" he asked quietly.

"Ah…"

"Just spit it out, Jack," he said tiredly.

O'Neill sighed. "Sekhmet's not going to help us."

Daniel snorted. "No surprise there…"

"Yeah….but we're not giving up."

Daniel smiled a little at that. "I know."

He didn't say anything else, and Jack didn't quite have anything else to say yet either. He sat in silence for a moment, until he finally thought he had the courage to suggest the only thing he could think of at the moment.

"We could always give it more time…maybe if we put enough pressure on her she'll agree…"

"No." The answer came immediately and decisively. "Get that _thing_ out of Sam as soon as we get back. It doesn't matter if I can see her or not; I just want her back."

Well, Jack didn't like the idea either--he wanted Carter back soon too--but what other choice did they have right now?

"But what if…" he trailed off, not willing to say it aloud. _What if there's no other way? What if we throw away the only chance you'll ever have to see again by acting too quickly?_

Something O'Neill couldn't quite identify flickered across Daniel's face, but whatever it was told him that his friend was thinking the same thing. "There's another way, Jack. I'll be fine. Just worry about Sam for now."

Jack sighed. "Are you sure? Cause you know that Carter would agree if--"

Daniel's hand shot out and caught his jacket, the first thing it connected with. "Jack…" he pleaded quietly.

O'Neill fell silent again and studied his friend. Yes, it was obvious that he was scared as heck that he would end up stuck this way, but it was also obvious that he still wanted the best for his friends first. He wanted Carter free and herself again. He wanted her back just as Jack did, and sooner rather than later. And it was bad enough for Jack….he had no idea how terrible it must have been for Daniel to be trapped on that planet for the past couple of days being tortured by that snake in her body…

"All right," he agreed quietly.

It wasn't like there was no chance at all of finding another way to fix whatever was wrong with Daniel's eyes. They had their few acquired technologies, and their off-world allies. In fact, if anyone could do it, it would be Thor…if they could get a hold of the little grey guy. But even then there was no guarantee.

And they both knew it.

Daniel nodded minutely, telling him it was all right; _he_ would be all right. Jack just hoped that was true.

"How much longer until we get to earth?" Daniel asked a moment later.

Jack glanced down at his watch. "Oh…about two hours. Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason…" And then right before O'Neill's eyes he fell asleep again in the space of five seconds.

Jack sighed.

* * *

Jacob Carter couldn't remember the last time he had actually paced, but he was sure doing it now. As soon as the Tok'ra had gotten the message from George about what had happened to his daughter he had been at Stargate Command in a heartbeat, thankful beyond words that he hadn't been somewhere else on a mission currently. Granted, a couple of other Tok'ra had come with him to actually perform the removal procedure, but he wasn't going to let Sam go through this without him.

His first reaction to the news that his daughter had been forcibly taken as a host to a Goa'uld had been mortification, but that had quickly given way to worry and anger—mostly worry. He knew that once Jack and his team got her home and they were able to remove the symbiote she would be fine—with the use of a hand-held healing device there wouldn't even be a scar—but that knowledge didn't seem to help quite as much as he'd thought in would.

Therefore Jacob was, in fact, pacing along the wall at the side of the storage room where the SGC kept a ring platform. SG-1 would arrive and ring down any minute now, and he wanted to be here. George was on his way, but being the commander of the entire base he didn't have time to wait around for an entire half-hour before his people were scheduled to arrive. And there wasn't anything wrong with that, was there? Hyperspace was a bit unpredictable; they could have gotten here earlier. In the end they hadn't though. The scheduled time was only a minute or so away now, and it had been confirmed that their Al'kesh had entered a solar system not long ago.

That was when George Hammond made his appearance.

"They're about to ring down, Jacob," George informed him, stepping into the room.

With some difficulty, Jacob forced his feet to stop moving and turned to face his friend. "Thanks George," he said, giving Hammond a brief smiled before focusing his attention on the ring platform. Sure enough, it activated a moment later.

When the light died away and the rings disappeared, Jacob saw that the first to ring down were SG-1 and Janet Fraiser. Daniel was on his feet, at least, which was good news considering how bad the news about _him_ had sounded. He wasn't standing completely under his own power unfortunately; he was leaning heavily on Teal'c, whose shoulders he had an arm over. Janet hovered near them, obviously not entirely approving of Daniel being up. Knowing Jackson though, he wouldn't have had it any other way. Even with his eyes staring blindly at nothing…

Jacob suppressed a sympathetic shudder at the disturbing sight and shifted his attention to the two remaining members of the initial party: his unconscious daughter and Jack O'Neill, who was carrying her.

"Would've gotten this crazy dress off already, but we didn't think to bring anything else," the colonel apologized sarcastically. Trust Jack to try to lighten the mood with humor.

Jacob offered a slight smile and moved toward them. "It's all right," he said, bringing up a hand to push the hair from Sam's eyes. The shadow of a smile quickly faded as he looked at her, and was replaced with a worried frown.

"She'll be all right, Jacob, just tell me where to bring her so we can get this thing out," Jack assured him.

"Get her to the OR," Janet answered for him, stepping forward. Then she looked at Jacob. "Are you ready for her in there?"

Jacob nodded quickly. "Yes; the others are waiting. We can perform the procedure immediately."

"Good, let's get going then," O'Neill answered, starting for the door with Sam.

"Jack…" The voice was Daniel's. Jack stopped and turned to him.

"Yeah, Daniel?"

"What about us?"

Teal'c looked to O'Neill. "I will bring Daniel Jackson to the infirmary."

Jack nodded. "Good idea. If any of you need me, you know where I'll be." Of they did. They knew he would be in the observation room right above the OR being used for the removal procedure, and they all knew that nothing would keep him from being there.

Jacob sighed; there were times when he wondered about those two…

"But Jack, I want to--"

"Oh no you don't, Daniel. You're going straight to the infirmary where you belong," Jack interrupted him.

Daniel was in no condition to be anywhere _but_ the infirmary, and they could all see it. Jacob admired his determination to be there for his friends though, especially considering the one he wanted to be there for now was his daughter. Even if he couldn't see what was going on, his desire to be present was practically emanating from him."

George stepped forward, his eyes heavy. "He's right, son," he advised quietly.

Daniel seemed to take a little bit more stock in what Hammond said, and sighed, agreeing, but obviously reluctantly. "Yes sir…"

Janet put a hand on his arm. "Sam will be all right, Daniel." He nodded absently.

With that settled, Jacob bolted from the room, Jack right behind him with Sam. They were going to get that snake out of her, and they were going to get it done. _Now._


	11. Home

Okay, 'really' sorry this time! But...I don't have an excuse, really, just that my brain wasn't working this past week or so...really sorry, guys. I know where I'm going and how I'm getting there with this story, I promise, but these in-between chapters can kinda throw me off sometimes...sorry again. But anyway, it should go faster now that I got past this, so...read on:) I'll keep it coming, I promise, as long as you all like it and want me to. Please let me know what ya think of the chapter/story. Knowing that helps me a lot, and I love hearing from you all in your reviews you've all been very supportive so far don't know what I'd do without ya'll...Thanks again! Enjoy:)

Chapter 11

Sam could feel herself being held…carried. But consciousness had not fully returned yet, and she could still feel the effects of the sedatives her body had been pumped full of. There were voices, too…Colonel O'Neill and…dad?

The last time she'd been awake, when Colonel O'Neill had talked--or tried to talk--to Sekhmet, he had warned the Goa'uld that she would be removed as soon as they got back to earth. If that really was Jacob carter she was gearing, it could only mean one thing…that they were home.

_I hope you're not too attached to this body, 'cause you won't have it for much longer. _

Sekhmet barked a laugh in her mind. _I will not be gotten rid of so easily._

_Oh, you don't think so? Because if you think that either my dad _or_ Colonel O'Neill will ever let you say in here, you've got another thing coming. _

Sam tried to lever her eyes opened, but after having no success she realizes through her grogginess that the Goa'uld still had control despite the wearing-off sedatives.

"She's waking up," O'Neill alerted whoever else was there. His voice was right above her…was he the one carrying her? But then she was set down on what felt like an infirmary bed.

A moment later a needle was inserted in her arm, and more drugs were injected into her system. Sekhmet shrieked in rage, but only in her mind as Sam managed to get her own eyes open for a moment. A blurry, yet wonderfully familiar face hovered just above her.

"Dad…?"

Jacob put a hand on her shoulder. "Hold on, Sam. We're going to get the Goa'uld out; you'll be fine."

_But what about Daniel…? _She didn't get to ask the question, however, before her eyes drifted shut again.

* * *

Daniel woke up feeling physically better than he had in days. Part of it probably had to do with the fact that he was clean now, and was in a real bed--well, if you could calla bed in the SGC's infirmary a real bed. But anyway, it was better than the floor in a Goa'uld holding cell, or a squeaky, low-to-the-ground military cot either. His wrists and head had been cleaned more thoroughly and freshly bandaged, and the morphine was wearing off now--as evidenced by his being awake--but it was still working, driving back the unearthly headache left over from the ribbon device. 

From years of experience being injured in the field and waking up in the infirmary, Daniel could tell already that this time recovery wasn't going to take long or be too difficult in general. He would probably be released in a day or two. The only other problem was his eyes.

And was it ever a problem. For the first time he didn't panic inwardly when he awoke, but it was still depressing to not be able to see anything so he would know whether he had been forgotten or if the staff working in the infirmary at the moment were just busy.

But of course he hadn't been forgotten. After only a few moments of waking Daniel sensed movement to the left side of his bed, and heard Janet Fraiser's soothing voice.

"Hey…how are you doing?" she asked quietly, a hand touching his arm.

He shrugged a bit. "Okay…I feel better than I did, anyway. How's Sam?"

"The removal procedure went well; the Goa'uld is out. Sam will be fine," Janet informed him.

Daniel sighed. "Thank goodness. Where is she?"

"She's in the bed right next to you on your other side."

Instinctively Daniel's head started to turn right, but when he remembered that it wouldn't to any good he twisted it back toward Fraiser. "Thanks," he said, giving her a small smile.

"You're welcome…you need anything?"

"Ah…some water would be nice…"

"All right; I'll be right back."

Daniel heard Janet walk off then, and while she was gone took the time to push himself up to a sitting position. His body was still stiff and sore from the bruises, but it was slowly getting easier to move.

"Here you go," Janet's voice said from next to him again. One of her hands picked one of his up from the bed and loosely wrapped it around a full, cold plastic cup. Daniel closed his grip on it and she let go when he had it.

"Thank you…"

"No problem," Fraiser replied. She stayed beside him while he brought the cup to his lips and sipped. The water was cold and tasted good after the two or so days with nothing to drink and then the not-so-cold water they'd had with the supplies on the Al'kesh.

Daniel continued to sip at the liquid for a few moments. Finally, he broke the silence with the question that had been weighing on his mind."

"So…what now?"

He didn't have to tell her what he meant; he heard her sigh quietly.

"Well, there are more detailed tests we can do to find out exactly what Sekhmet did, and if it can be fixed and if so, how." She hesitated. "I won't lie to you; there's no guarantee, but we'll do everything we can. If there's a way out there to reverse this, I promise we'll find it," Janet said with conviction.

It was basically the same thing Daniel had been hearing from Jack, but coming from Janet it didn't have any less of a positive impact on his already strong trust in his friends. He nodded wordlessly; what _could_ he say? Ten years ago he hadn't had a friend in the world, but now…now all of that was different. He wouldn't have traded it all for anything, even if it did mean he would be stuck this way. But as for that, he was fairly confident that Janet Fraiser and he and the rest of his friends together could come up with _something._ He didn't plan on staying blind.

Daniel finished up the cup of water Janet had given him and handed it back to her with another thank you. She patted his arm again.

"I do have other patients, but I'll be nearby if you need me, all right?"

"Okay," he answered, smiling a bit. Then Janet gave his arm another gentle squeeze and left his bedside.

Daniel sighed and settled back into his pillows. He didn't quite notice that he had drifted off again until he woke up and the background noise of the infirmary during the day was gone, replaced only by the beeping of nearby machinery and the quiet hum of the air ventilation system.

It didn't take much deciphering to figure out what he was hearing meant that night had rolled around. The only problem was, Daniel wasn't sure if he could go back to sleep again now. So what was there to do in the meantime? Nothing. Even if he had been able to see, the infirmary undoubtedly dark, not to mention that there would be anyone around who would be able to leave their post here to fetch him a book or something.

Daniel lay where he was for a few minutes, dozing a bit until another thought came to mind: Sam. Janet had said she was in the next bed on his right.

Slowly, he sat up, pushing back the sheets and sliding his legs off the bed. His sore body protested to some extent, but he ignored the discomfort. If he could satisfy for himself that Sam was all right, he was going to do it. Once he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Daniel stayed there for a moment before gingerly lowering his feet to the floor and standing. His bruised middle twinged with pain, but not enough to deter him.

Daniel stepped forward carefully, taking small steps with his hands out in front of him because he wasn't sure how close the next bed was. After a moment or so his legs bumped into it and he stopped and lowered his hands to it. At first all he felt was sheets, but then he found an arm, and then a hand—a woman's hand that was immediately familiar. He didn't need any more confirmation to know it was Sam. Sighing a bit, he took her hand in both of his and quietly sat down on the edge of the bed.

He was silent for several minutes and simply sat there, not knowing what to do next. Finally he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hey Sam," he said softly. "I know you haven't woken up yet, so you probably can't hear me or anything, but…well, I guess I just wanted to be here for you…even if I…well, you know….I don't blame you, you know—not at all. I hope you'll understand that. I'm just glad you're gonna be okay…"

Daniel sighed and trailed off, clueless after that. He didn't really know why he was over here, other than the fact that he wanted to know Sam was here, and she was all right. He knew that now, but he didn't want to go back to his own bed. So he sat where he was, holding her hand silently. Because he cared about her. Because being there was what you did when you cared.

* * *

Jacob hurried back to the infirmary after talking with George for a bit, not wanting to be away from Sam any longer than he had to be. He and George had ganged up on Jack and forced him to get some rest, and he knew Daniel was sleeping, so Jacob expected to be alone with his daughter more once he got back. This being the case, he was more than a little surprised when he found Daniel sitting on the edge of Sam's bed when he arrived. He didn't mind, of, course, he just hadn't seen that coming. 

"Hey," he said quietly, trying to not to startle him. It didn't help.

"Hm, what?" Daniel said, jerking a bit and letting go of Sam's hand. "Jack?"

"No, just me."

"Oh…hey Jacob. Sorry, I didn't uh…I didn't hear you coming…"

Jacob patted him on the back briefly before lowering himself back into his chair beside the bed. "That's all right. I didn't scare you, did I?"

Daniel smiled just a bit at that. "No, I'm fine." But even that hint of a smile didn't last long, and Jacob looked at him for a moment in concern. He still looked a little pale, and the bruises and burns on his face were all too visible.

"Are you sure?"

Jackson nodded. "I'm all right, Jacob, really. I just wanted to check on Sam. She's okay, isn't she?"

Jacob started nodding but then stopped and winced to himself when he remembered that Daniel couldn't see that. "Yes, she's all right. She just hasn't woken up yet, but that's hardly unusual after having a symbiote removed. Once she's awake she'll be fine; I don't think she'll even have to stay in here any longer…What about you? When's Doctor Fraiser letting you go?" he asked, trying to make conversation without making him feel uncomfortable.

Daniel shrugged. "I'm not sure. It'll probably be another day or so. Janet can be a little over-protective…especially when it comes to such frequent patients as me."

Jacob chuckled. "Well, it's not like that doesn't make sense."

"True," Daniel answered, feeling around n the sheets next to him. After a moment he found Sam's hand again and took it in his once more. "Do you mind?" he asked. "If I stay, I mean…"

Jacob sat forward, resting his arms on the edge of the bed. "No, not at all. But I will warn you that once Jack wakes up and comes in here to help keep watch you'll have him to deal with if he finds you still sitting there and not in bed."

That actually got something of a snorted half-laugh. "I don't mind."

Jacob smiled. "Didn't think so." It helped to know that his daughter was part of a team...a group of friends that cared for each other as much as Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam did.


	12. Wake Up

Okay, I'm getting a little better at updating here...and I'm about to get out of the infirmary, so things will get better and go faster here, chapters come faster and all, I think. So sorry about the slowness and such lately. But anyway, here's a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy, and please let me know what you think. All of you who always reviews and encourage me are such a blessing! I love ya all! hugs

Chapter 12

Daniel wasn't sure exactly how much longer he sat there on the edge of Sam's bed, not being able to see any clocks and unwilling to ask what time it was, but it had to have been at least half an hour or so before, sure enough, Jack showed up.

Daniel recognized the footsteps coming their way almost immediately, and his suspicions were confirmed when the first thing out of the newcomer's mouth when he stopped was "Daniel, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm checking on Sam, Jack. Is that okay?" he asked, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Well, yeah…Jacob, how long has he been there?"

"I wouldn't know; I've only been back for about twenty minutes," Jacob answered. Okay, so he'd been ten minutes off in his estimation; that wasn't bad, really.

"So at least that long, huh?" Jack asked, his footsteps tell Daniel he was coming around the bed toward him. "Okay Danny-boy, back in your own bed."

And of course he would say that. "Jack, I'm fine. I just want to sit here."

Jack's hand fell on his shoulder. "You can sit in your own bed five feet away. You'll still be close when she wakes up; don't worry."

"Jack-"

"Daniel…"

Daniel glared lightly in Jack's general direction for a moment before sighing. "All right," he relented, sliding off the bed. He winced from the dull pain in his sore body and stumbled a bit once on the floor, but Jack caught him with a steadying hand and guided him back to his own bed. He climbed carefully back into it, and Jack pulled the sheets back up over his legs and handed the edges to him.

"Thanks," Daniel said, sheepishly taking them from him. He still wasn't used to having people have to do things for him….and he never would be. Gosh, they _had_ to find a solution for this.

"No problem," Jack replied, obviously trying to put him at ease. It helped a little. "How you feeling?"

"Okay," he answered. "Just sore and, well…" He motioned toward his face.

"Yeah…" Jack said. "What's Doc Fraiser saying about that?"

Daniel winced, not wanting to think about it. "Not much."

"We'll work on that," Jack promised.

Daniel heard Jacob stand from his chair and take the few steps from Sam's bed to his. "We'll help if we can," Jacob assured him, referring to the Tok'ra. There was a pause, and then his voice continued, but this time deeper and altered.

"The Tok'ra may have a method of reversing the damage or altercation done to your eyes, Doctor Jackson, but that will depend on what, exactly, has been done to them. However, this will not be known until further tests have been run, and-"

"Janet's not going to do that until I've got my strength back. I know. Thanks, Selmak." Daniel offered them a small smile as he settled back against his pillows again. "I know you and Jacob will do what you can."

"You are welcome," the Tok'ra replied. There was another few seconds of silence.

"Well, anyway, you heard Selmak. We'll help where we can," Jacob reiterated.

"Thanks, Jacob," Jack said. "We know you will."

A hand that Daniel was pretty sure was Jacob's patted his shoulder once before withdrawing, and he heard footsteps go back to Sam's bed, and the sound of someone sitting down again.

"Okay Daniel, you get some more rest," Jack ordered from next to him, confirming that the one that had gone back was Jacob. "We can let you know when Carter wakes up."

"Fine," he agreed, pulling the sheet up around his shoulders. "Just don't let me sleep _too_ long…"

"I hear you, now _sleep_."

"All right, all right…"

* * *

Noises began to filter into her consciousness…and light, quiet voices. Sam could hear the repressed worry in the voices above her, saying something like 'she hasn't woken up yet' and 'she should have woken up by now'.

But she had woken up. She had to be awake if she could hear them, right? There shouldn't be a problem anymore; Sekhmet was gone. Sam could no longer feel the oppressive force of the Goa'uld on her mind anymore. She was free.

_That's right. You're free. Open your eyes. They don't know you're awake because they're closed._

Sam opened her eyes slowly, surprised when she didn't have to squint against the brightness of the infirmary's lighting. Then she noticed the soft orange glow of the lamps used at night when the main lights were off, and knew why.

"Sam?"

"Carter?"

Almost simultaneously, two familiar voices said her name, and one of the owners came into view from either side, relieved looks on their faces.

"Dad…colonel…" she said quietly. "Hey…" Sam trailed off and coughed. Her throat felt sore and scratchy, but she supposed that wasn't unusual after a Goa'uld had used it for a few days.

"Hey, you okay?" Jacob asked, a hand going to her shoulder.

She nodded, and Colonel O'Neill spoke next.

"You want some water?" She nodded again, and he nodded back and moved off, but before he was out the door he turned and smiled at her. "Welcome back, Carter."

"Thank you, sir," she smiled. Then the colonel was gone, but he wouldn't be gone for long. Sam turned her attention to her father.

"I second that 'welcome back'," Jacob grinned. "I'm glad you're all right."

Sam smiled back at him for a moment, but the expression slowly faded as her gaze drifted past him and caught on the person in the bed beyond him. Daniel.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Jacob asked, standing as she pushed herself up on her elbows. But she didn't have to explain; Jacob glanced over his shoulder at what she was looking at and then back at her.

"How's he doing?" she asked, before he could question her.

"In general, he's okay," Jacob answered. "He'll just be in here until he gets his strength back, as far as I hear."

Sam swallowed hard and sat up all the way. "Yeah…her jaffa did beat up on him pretty bad…" She trailed off again, and felt tears stinging her eyes. "He still can't see, can he?"

Jacob shook his head slightly. "No, Sam," he answered quietly.

Sam looked away, gulping back the lump that had appeared in her throat. But she couldn't stop a small sob from escaping first. She felt her father sit down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"It's only been a day, Sam. We don't even know exactly what Sekhmet did to his eyes, yet. The Tok'ra might even have a way to fix it--once we know what _it_ is--and if we don't then the Asgard might. There's no reason to get upset just yet."

So there was still hope. That did help, and a part of her felt relieved, but…

"Well, wouldn't you be upset if a Goa'uld used your body to do that to _me_?"

Jacob's arm went around her shoulders and held there. "Sam, it's not your fault-"

"I know, dad," Sam sighed, glancing at him. "I know."

But that didn't mean she didn't feel the guilt.

* * *

Jack was pleasantly surprised to see Carter sitting up when he returned with her water, but that good feeling quickly dissipated when he saw the teary-eyes, pained expression on her face.

"Hey," he said, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed from where Jacob was sitting now with one arm around his daughter's shoulders. Both looked up when he announced himself, and he handed Carter the cup of water.

"Thank you, sir," she said for the second time since she had woken up. But this time the statement was considerably more subdued.

"Carter, you all right?"

She shrugged, but gave no other answer. Jack glanced up at Jacob, who inclined his head toward Daniel for a second.

Oh. That. Crap.

"Carter--"

"You don't have to say it, sir. I know. I didn't do it; it's not my fault…but it was still my body."

"But it's still not your fault," Jack countered. "Look, Daniel wanted to know when you were awake, so why don't we wake him up and let him know ya are. Then you two can talk."

"No," Carter said quickly--a little too quickly. "I mean, just let him sleep; I'm sure he needs the rest."

Jack looked at her for a moment. "You sure?"

Carter nodded, but didn't elaborate. Under other circumstances he might have pressed for a further answer, but after what she'd just been through he decided she deserved to be a little elusive for a while. But that didn't mean they weren't going to help her. On the contrary. Sooner than she probably thought she would have to face what was troubling her--namely Daniel and what had happened to him--and they would all be there for her. SG-1 was a team, after all.

Jack exchanged glances with Jacob, who seemed to be thinking along the same line and gave a slight nod.

"Okay…" Jack relented. Carter nodded once more, this time in thanks, and then fell silent. None of them knew what to say, until finally Carter broke the silence herself.

"What, uh…what happened to the, uh…the symbiote?" she asked quietly, staring down at her lap.

Jack shrugged. "Well, you know me; I would have rather just wrung its slithery little neck and all, and so would Teal'c, for that matter. I'm sure Daniel would have too, but he was stuck in here at the time. Anyway, instead the snake got to go hang with the snakes."

She stared at him. "Sir?"

"The NID got a hold of it," Jacob filled in, frustration in his voice.

"They demanded, and the president backed them," Jack said, rolling his eyes. "Ostensibly they just want it for study, but I have my doubts. At least they won't have it forever.

Jacob nodded. "The treaty with the Tok'ra requires the sharing of such information about the Goa'uld as could be gained from this one…"

"Not that either party ever really shares _everything_, but whatever...We still have to turn the Gould back over to the Tok'ra after a while, so whoever exactly has it now can't kill it," Jack added. He was just as frustrated over this point as anyone else, and he could tell that Carter wasn't exactly thrilled either. She swallowed.

"But it's not here."

"Nope, not here."

Carter sighed and flopped back against her pillows. "Good. I don't want that thing anywhere near Daniel--or me either, really."

"Are you sure you're okay, Sam?" Jacob asked quietly.

She nodded and gave him a small, clearly forced smile. "I'll fine fine, dad, colonel. Don't worry."

_But I'm already worrying, Carter. I'm already worrying.

* * *

_

Janet Fraiser clicked off her pen light and pocketed it in her white lab coat. "Well, you're fine," she pronounced. "You officially have a clean bill of health from me."

"Thanks, Janet," Sam Carter answered, slipping off the edge of her bed. She was already dressed right down to her boots. It was still morning, but she was wide awake and seemed eager to get out of the infirmary. That wasn't a problem, because she really was fine--the Tok'ra sure knew what they were doing when it came to symbiote removal without leaving trauma to the host. What Janet was worried about had nothing to do with physical health.

"Where did your guardian angels go?" Janet asked, smiling teasingly.

"Breakfast," Sam replied, smiling back some now.

"They didn't wait for you?"

She shook her head. "I made them go on ahead. I had to get dressed."

Janet nodded. "Ah. Are you sure you want to leave just yet? Daniel will probably wake up soon."

Sam seemed to freeze at the suggestion, before shaking her head again and grabbing her jacket from the bed perhaps a little too quickly and skirting around Fraiser to get out of the space in-between the beds. Janet noted that she _did_ glance at Daniel's sleeping form, but only fleetingly, before heading for the door.

"I can come back later," she answered, not turning or stopping. "Thanks again for everything, Janet. See you later."

Then Sam pushed out between the double infirmary doors and was gone.

Janet sighed.


	13. The Day After

Sorry ya'll! I've been sick this week and couldn't write, so it's been over a week since I've updated, but at least this chapter is longer. I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know if you do and what you think. It helps so much to know:) Thanks all of you for not killing me for taking so long, cause like I said I was sick and all, but I'm better now and shouldn't take this long anymore--I hope. So anyway, here ya go! Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Jacob looked up from where he was sitting with Jack in the commissary, when one of the swinging double doors opened and Samantha stepped in. For a moment he thought she looked a little distressed, but if she had, it immediately disappeared as she saw the food and made her way to it. He watched curiously as she piled one of everything that was offered onto a tray, grab a couple of cartons of milk and apple juice and then make her way to them and sit down.

"Hey, Sam," Jacob said in greeting.

"Hungry much, Carter?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

She gave them a small, sheepish smile as she dug in. "I'm starving. I don't think she ate anything the whole time she was…well…you know."

Jacob nodded. "Right. Well, there's plenty here; just don't make yourself sick."

"I won't, dad."

Jack rested his elbows on the table; he was finished eating. "Hey, was Daniel was awake yet by the time you left?"

There is was—that expression she'd had on when she'd come in. It flickered across Sam's face only for a moment, but it wasn't something he could miss. She was his daughter, after all.

"Uhm…no sir. He was still asleep. Janet said he would probably wake up again soon, though," she answered.

"Okidoki," Jack shrugged, standing. "Good to see you up and around, Carter, but I think I should go check on him. Catch ya later." He picked up his tray in one hand, and used the other to pat Sam's shoulder briefly on the way by her to the trash cans. Then he dumped the trash, set the tray on the rack next to the cans, and left, only turning back to them again to wave before pushing out through the doors.

Jacob was left alone with his daughter, who was eating as quickly as she could without being entirely un-lady-like. He finished his own food, put his tray away and came back to the table.

"Sam…" he began gently.

She looked up at him. "Yeah, dad?"

"You can't avoid him forever."

Sam frowned. "What?"

Jacob sighed. "You know what I'm talking about, and you know who. You can't avoid Daniel forever."

"Dad, I'm not avoiding him. I can't help that he wasn't awake before I left."

"Maybe you haven't had to _actively_ avoid him yet, but you're going to. Don't try to tell me you won't either; I know you, and I can see the signs already. You can't do it, Sam. That's not what he needs right now. He needs _you_—all three of you."

"I know…"

"I know you know. I'm just reminding you," Jacob said, covering one of her hands with his. "Just remember it, okay?"

Sam swallowed and looked at him for a moment, then lowered her eyes and nodded. He smiled, trying to cheer her more.

"Good, now go ahead and eat some more. I'll stay right here."

Now she smiled back. "Thanks."

* * *

The first thing Daniel heard when he woke next was Jack's voice.

"Hey, Daniel, there you are. What are you doing sleeping so late?" Jack tone was playful, and as consciousness returned fully and Daniel became aware of the bustling sounds of the infirmary in the daytime he realized why.

"Well, you go get ribboned half to death by an insane old Goa'uld, and then you tell me," he answered, a small smile creeping over his face.

A hand descended on his head and started to ruffle his hair, but ended up scraping against his forehead as well—which didn't feel good.

"Ah! Ow! Forehead, Jack, ow!" Daniel felt Jack's hand jerk back.

"Whoa! Yikes! Sorry…"

"It's okay," Daniel sighed, wincing. "I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah…how's Sam? Is she awake yet?"

"Uhm, yeah, she woke up a little while ago."

Daniel sat up more, relieved but also a little frustrated. "And you didn't tell me?"

Jack sighed. "Well, we would have, but you were asleep; you need the rest we didn't want to wake you up."

"Is she still here?" he asked, his head turning in the direction her bed was.

"Ah, no, Daniel. She left a little while ago. I just came from the commissary, actually. She was in there eating with Jacob," Jack answered.

"Oh…well, I'm glad she's okay…" he sighed and fell back against his pillows again. "She's blaming herself for what happened to me, isn't she?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Jack sighed. "But she'll be fine, Daniel; she just needs some time, ya know..."

"I hope that's all…"

"Good morning, Daniel."

Daniel sat up again in surprise at Janet Fraiser's voice. "Janet. Hey. Good morning." He heard the doctor's heels click on the hard infirmary floor until she was next to the bed on the opposite side from Jack.

"Feeling better this morning?"

"Uhm, yeah, actually; just sore, but other than that, okay…"

"Good, good. You know what, if you still feel so good this afternoon, I might even let you go."

Daniel sighed. "That's good; I miss my own bed--"

"Ah, but you're gonna have to miss it a little longer, Danny-boy. You're not staying at your house by yourself," Jack interrupted.

"Jack, just because I can't see it doesn't mean I don't know my way around my own house," Daniel protested. "I'll be fine."

"Sorry, Daniel," Janet sighed. "But I'm going to have to go with the colonel on this one. I don't want you in any danger."

Okay, now this was getting a bit ridiculous. "Danger? Janet, it's just my _house_; the most danger I would be in is the danger of putting on socks that don't match."

"Daniel, listen to the doctor," Jack commanded.

"Jack-"

"I'm not arguing this with you, Daniel," Janet said firmly. "Until we have this figure out you are not staying anywhere by yourself--doctor's orders."

Jack continued from there. "The way I see it, Daniel, you have two options: You can stay here on base and let some airman you don't know keep an eye on you, or you can come stay with me until we fix this."

Daniel sighed and settled back against his pillows again. "You two planned this conversation before you talked to me, didn't you?"

There was a pause. "Well, maybe just a little," Jack answered.

"Uh huh," Daniel smirked. "All right, fine: you win, Janet. I'll stay with jack for now."

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "Good boy."

"But Jack, if I for one minute think you're treating me like an invalid--"

"Whoa, I won't. I know. Come on, Daniel, have a little more faith in me than _that_," Jack insisted teasingly.

Daniel smiled a bit. "I do; just had to make sure.

"All right then. Daniel, you stick around here today and get some more rest, and you should be able to go this evening, all right?"

"Okay….Thanks, Janet," Daniel nodded.

Janet told him he was most welcome, but that she had work to do and she would check on him later. Then she left, leaving Daniel and Jack alone again.

"Guess I should leave now too, huh?"

Daniel shrugged. "Probably--wouldn't want Janet to kill you."

Jack chuckled. "Good point. So anyway, I'll go check on Carter and try to get her back in here later, okay?"

"All right, just…don't push her. If she really doesn't want to come in here she doesn't have to…." Granted, Daniel wanted to talk to Sam rather badly, to help her get through this, but he also didn't want to make her uncomfortable. He just wanted her to get through it, and if staying away from her for a little while could help, then…maybe he would just have to do that. He'd have to play it by ear for now--literally.

"Okay," Jack agreed. "Later."

Daniel heard him leave and then pulled the covers of the bed back up and settled down again. He really could use a little more sleep…

* * *

Late that afternoon, Sam found herself alone in her lab--though it was mostly by choice. Her dad was gone--he'd only had the day to spend, and had had to be back earlier that afternoon to be briefed on a new mission he was to undertake for the Tok'ra. At the moment, she had every intention of spending the rest of that afternoon where she was, but it appeared that Jack O'Neill had other plans.

"Hey," he said, wandering into her office and stopping on the other side of her desk where she sat fiddling with an experiment.

Sam glanced up. "Hi, sir, what is it?"

The colonel shrugged. "Was just nearby, so…How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, sir, thanks."

O'Neill nodded and sat nonchalantly on the edge of the desk. "Have you been back to the infirmary yet?"

"No, Janet said I was fine, why?

"That's not what I mean."

Of course it wasn't what he meant. She knew what he meant, but…Sam sighed. "No sir, I haven't been back there."

"You need to," the colonel urged gently.

Sam gulped and focused on the small metal box and wires in front of her and picked it up again. "I know, colonel, but I just…can we not talk about this right now?"

"He wants to see you, Carter."

The image of the wires she was trying to manipulate blurred, she missed the hole she was trying to slip a couple of them through, and the device slipped from her fingers and clattered to the desk. Sam swallowed, blinking the tears back. "That's the whole problem sir; he _can't_."

The colonel winced. "Okay, sorry, poor choice of words. But the point is, he still wants you there. He's been worrying about you. Heck, _I've_ been a little concerned myself."

"I'm fine-"

"No, you're not. If you were fine you would be in that infirmary spending time with your friend who needs you."

Sam grimaced. "Sir, it hasn't even been a day. I just need some time. Please?" It was all she needed, just a little time before she could look at Daniel without hearing his screams from when Sekhmet used her body to use a Goa'uld ribbon device to take his sight from him….

O'Neill sighed. "I'm saying I don't understand, Carter, because I do. Maybe not the _whole_ thing, but I do understand that the last thing you wanna do after anything like that is anything but stay locked up working so you don't have to think about it. I get that. And it helps--but not forever."

She looked up at him searchingly, wondering where he was going with his train of thought.

"Look," he continued. "SG-1 is pretty much off active field duty for the foreseeable future, until we either fix this thing with Daniel or the general decides to assign someone else to the team temporarily, but either way we have at least a week before we're on any kind of active duty at all, so you don't even have to be here. If you can't talk to Daniel now, then go home, rest, sort this out with yourself--but don't stay away too long, okay? Daniel is being released from the infirmary this evening, and he's gonna be staying with me for now, and I think we're just gonna hang at home for a couple of days so he can finish recovering from the other stuff. After that I guess we'll have to come back so Fraiser can run her other tests and scans and whatever to find out just what's wrong, but until then, well…" He shrugged. "Yeah, we've got nothing to do, so you're welcome to come over if you need to, understand?"

Sam swallowed and nodded slowly. "Yes sir, thank you…" she said quietly.

The colonel nodded back. "Good," he said, standing. "I've got to go pick up Daniel. Now you're sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm sure…not right now, sir. Just keep that invitation to come over open."

O'Neill smiled. "Sure thing, Carter. Take care."

Then he was gone, and Sam was alone with her lab again. She sighed again. "Sorry, Daniel…" She wanted to see him; she really did. The problem was that she wasn't entirely sure she could get within ten feet of him without bursting into tears again.

* * *

Jack strolled back into the infirmary somewhat pleased with himself. On the other hand, he was disappointed that he hadn't been able to get carter to come see Daniel yet, but at least he was pretty sure he'd done some good talking to her, at least. He just hoped Daniel wouldn't be hurt too badly by the fact that he wasn't going to get to talk to her today, and probably not for another couple of days either.

Jack saw Daniel before Daniel knew he was there, of course. Daniel was sitting on top of the blankets on his bed, leaning back against the pillows, already dressed in his own clothes--blue jeans, a button-down shirt, and tennis shoes--and arms crossed over his chest impatiently.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked as he neared the bed. Daniel sat up and swung his legs off the edge of the bed, only wincing a little.

"Yeah, let's get out of here already," he answered immediately.

"Okay, hold your horses; let me check in first. Where's the doc?"

"I'm right here," Fraiser announced, striding over to them from another corner of the infirmary. "Daniel's free to go, colonel," she assured him, a small smile on her face. "Just take good care of him."

Jack sent off a mock salute at her. "Will do, doc."

Fraiser nodded and then moved to Daniel's side to touch a hand to his arm briefly. "Now, take care, and I want you back here day after tomorrow so we can get those tests run, all right?"

"Okay," Daniel nodded.

"All right. I'll see you later, then."

Daniel reached up and covered the hand on his arm with his own for a moment, smiling in Fraiser's general direction. "Thanks, Janet."

"You're welcome," she returned. Then Daniel's hand fell away, Fraiser's slipped off, and the doctor took her leave of them.

Daniel sighed and slid off the edge of the bed to stand. He only swayed slightly, but Jack's instincts still kicked in and shot out a hand to steady him.

"Okay," Jack said after a moment of silence. "So…how you wanna do this?"

They were facing each other, and Daniel answered by reaching out a hand, finding his shoulder and pushing as if to make him twist. "Turn around," he ordered.

Jack wasn't sure what Daniel was up to, but he did it, and turned until his back was to his friend. A moment later, it made more sense when Daniel came forward some so he was still behind him but more to one side, on his left. Daniel took hold of Jack's upper left arm with his right hand.

"Now, just go."

Jack glanced back at him. "That's it? Just go?"

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah, and obviously tell me if I'm going to bump into something--or somebody."

"Right….you okay with this?" he asked. Daniel wasn't one to readily accept help, and jack knew it.

"Why would I not be? I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"No, not really," Jack admitted. "But are you sure you're okay?" It was obvious from Daniel's posture and his shortage of words and explanation of what he wanted Jack to do that he wasn't completely comfortable with the situation at all, but then again, he was right. He didn't really have much choice but to let Jack help him.

"I'll be fine, Jack, let's just get going," Daniel sighed, his grip on Jack's arm tightening a bit.

"All right," Jack agreed. "Let's go."


	14. Passing Time

I don't really have an excuse...my brain was just dead. Really sorry, but I am updating! This story will get finished, and it will get finished well! ties bandana around head and sits down to tackle the computer LOL Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you're still interested in the story, like the chapter, or whatever, please let me know! reviews help keep me going when I'm not feeling so great. (Which is a lot lately considering...well, nevermind. There's stuff going on. Those of you that are Christians, if you could just pray for me? That would be nice, thanks.) Thanks all of you so much! Enjoy!

Chapter 14

"Jack, at least let me do _something_," Daniel complained again.

"Daniel, I said I've got it," Jack's voice answered, drifting to him from somewhere in Daniel's closet. They were at his house, and Daniel was sitting on his bed, abandoned, while Jack packed for him. Daniel knew the open suitcase was sitting on the bed next to him, and he reached over, fumbled for the top half, and flipped it closed.

"That's enough, Jack, really. Thanks."

He heard Jack's footsteps come back toward him. "I know, but better safe than sorry. We don't know how long you'll be at my place or what you might need." Jack nudged the suitcase open again and dumped in what was presumably another armload of clothes. "There. That should do. Now what do I need to get out of the bathroom?"

Daniel sighed. "The stuff I need regularly is all sitting on the counter; just grab that stuff."

"Everything's there? Toothbrush, deodorant…you use an electric shaver, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's all there," Daniel answered, waving in the direction of the bathroom.

"Okay," Jack said shortly, and then padded from the bedroom into the bathroom across the hall. Daniel just sat waiting for him, feeling helpless and hating it.

"Got it," Jack announced when he came back. Daniel heard a small shower of clanking objects fall into his suitcase, then it be shut and zipped. "That's everything, right?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah…thanks."

"No problem," Jack answered, clapping him on the shoulder once. "Let's go."

Daniel stood as he heard a slight scraping noise that was probably Jack picking up the suitcase. "I'll carry that," he said, holding out a hand.

"It's okay, I already picked it up. Let's go."

Jack was trying to sound nonchalant, but Daniel knew better. "You're doing it, Jack…"

"Doing what?" his friend asked innocently.

"You know what," Daniel answered, deadpan.

There was a pause, and then a heavy sigh. "All right, you can carry the bag, for cryin' out loud. Here." Daniel felt the bag bump into his arm, and he felt up to the handle and took it from Jack's hand.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome; let's go," Jack said again, nudging him gently. Daniel nodded and caught Jack's arm with his free hand.

"All right. Go," he said shortly. Jack went, leading him back out to the truck, and he only bumped into one wall and tripped a bit on the front step. That was better than on the way out of the SGC, anyway…Then, Jack hadn't quite gathered the fact that not only was he supposed to guide Daniel, but also _tell_ him if he was about to run into something--or someone.

The people back at the SGC had been gracious though, as Daniel and Jack had made their way out, both getting used to the new situation. Apparently, just about everyone on base now knew what had happened to him…great. That was all he needed. Not that it hadn't been kind of nice-ish to have most people getting out of the way and offering condolences and their hopes that a solution to his problem would be found soon, but it was also pretty, well, embarrassing. And annoying. Daniel almost would have preferred that none of them know, and let them get angry at him when he bumped into them. That he could have taken. As it was, he was already sort of dreading going back to the SGC the day after tomorrow.

"Hey, we're here."

Daniel was pulled out of his thoughts by Jack's voice, and it wasn't until then that he realized the truck had stopped.

"Oh…yeah," he said absently, unbuckling.

"I'll come around," Jack said. Daniel heard the driver's side door open, jack get out, and then it shut again, and then he opened his own door and climbed out. Jack was beside him by the time he'd shut his door. He helped him inside, and Daniel thanked him before breaking off inside to go into the guest room with his bag.

"You gonna be okay in there?" Jack asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; I know where everything is in there," Daniel answered, motioning through the door. "Unless you changed something."

"No, it's all the same," Jack assured him.

"Okay, thanks."

Daniel went into the room and shut the door before Jack could question him any further. He slowly made his way across the room. When his legs bumped into the bed, he dropped his bag on the floor and flopped down on his back on top of the covers. What now?

* * *

Sam froze at the intersection, car in neutral. Left took her home, and right…led to Colonel O'Neill's house--and Daniel. Her mind raced, remembering the colonel's invitation…but then her emotions kicked in, and her throat clogged up. She turned left.

* * *

Life with a blind Daniel at his house didn't go as great as it could have, but it didn't go horribly, either. The first night Daniel stayed shut up in his room. There was a small bathroom off of it, so he didn't need to come out. He didn't even come out to eat. According to him, he'd eaten plenty back at the SGC before they left. Right. Either way, Jack didn't see him until the next morning, when he felt his way down the hall and around the corner into the kitchen in old jeans and a t-shirt, bumping into a dining-room chair on the way. Daniel mumbled 'sorry', though whether he was talking to the chair or its owner Jack wasn't quite sure, because Daniel didn't know he was nearby yet at the time. He looked a lot better that morning; it probably had something to do with being out of the infirmary and having slept in a bed much bigger and better than the ones there.

Daniel wasn't happy with letting Jack do everything--or even anything, really--for him, but by sticking his finger over the side of bowl to tell how much he'd poured he actually managed to get himself some cereal without making much of a mess. That achievement seemed to make him feel better, so Jack refrained from pointing out that his socks didn't match; he was wearing one white one and one grey one--though Jack supposed that was more his fault for not making sure to put all the pairs together well enough when he had packed Daniel's suitcase the day before. All the more reason not to mention it and let him get upset about it for no reason.

The rest of the day went on pretty much like that. Daniel didn't do much. He tried, well, listening to the History Channel, but couldn't quite get used to it and finally gave up. Jack tried to help, but he couldn't even suggest playing chess so Daniel could slaughter him and feel better, because Daniel couldn't see the board to play the game. He couldn't see to read book either, or anything else he usually did, so in the end he holes up in his room again. Jack had no idea what he was or wasn't doing in there, but he couldn't fine out because every time he tried to go in to check on him, Daniel heard the knob turning before he got the door open and assured him he was fine--which in Daniel's language was in no uncertain terms telling Jack to leave him alone. It got downright depressing, eventually--for both of them. Jack felt horrible not really being able to do anything about Daniel being so miserable. It was a vicious cycle.

* * *

Daniel didn't know what to feel. At Jack's he tried to act as normal as possible, and when that didn't work so well, he settled for not acting anything. He stayed in the guest room. He had a lot to think about. He could still listen to the radio though…that hadn't changed. It was one of few things he could still do without being reminded of what was wrong with him. That and sleeping, which was actually much easier when there was no possibility of seeing any distracting light.

He knew Jack was concerned for him, but he just didn't feel like socializing. Daniel was grateful for Jack giving him a place to stay and watching out for him, but he couldn't handle being around anyone too much just yet.

So he stayed like that until the next day, when he was due back in the infirmary. Janet did every test imaginable that Daniel had ever thought had anything to do with the eyes or head. X-rays, an MRI…all were taken. Jack stayed with him the entire time, and Janet was more than gracious, but he still felt more or less like a lab rat by the time she was through. It wasn't until he was back in all of his clothes and seated in her office with a cup of coffee that Daniel felt safe again, and even then he was too nervous about the coming results to keep himself from fidgeting. At one point Jack took the cup away from him, and he was afraid that he wouldn't get it back until it was handed to him again with a top on it.

"Thanks," he sighed, sitting back in his chair again.

"No problem," Jack answered. Daniel heard the colonel shift on his feet, probably too apprehensive to sit down. Daniel didn't blame him. They were waiting for Janet, who was with a couple of the other doctors going over the results of the tests.

Heavy footfalls signaled a newcomer. "Any word yet, Daniel Jackson?"

The voice was Teal'c's. "No, not yet…" Daniel answered miserably. A moment later he felt Teal'c's hand on his shoulder.

"Then I will wait here," the jaffa announced.

"Thanks, Teal'c," Daniel gulped, mustering something of a smile. He imagined Teal'c nodded, and he probably did, before removing his hand from Daniel's shoulder and taking a step back.

"Hey, T," Jack greeted him.

Daniel sunk back into his seat to wait, arms crossed over his chest. Thankfully-or not-they didn't have to wait long before Janet Fraiser came back to her office. Daniel sat up again as soon as he heard her walk in, heels clicking on the tile floor.

"Doc?" Jack asked immediately. His tone sounded concerned, which didn't bode well at all.

"Janet?" Daniel asked then, as he heard the doctor come to sit at her desk.

She sighed. "It doesn't look good, Daniel," she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked, his throat tightening. He barely even noticed that both Jack and Teal'c said the word with him.

Janet hesitated before answering. "I'm not sure exactly how she did it with a ribbon device, but…Sekhmet managed to dislocate or damage everything important."

"Everything?" Jack echoed.

"Yes, everything," Janet huffed in what sounded almost like anger. "Nerve endings are disconnected, muscles are atrophied, and tissues are damaged or weakened--"

"She screwed everything up," Jack finished for her, except in Jack's voice there was no question of whether or not the emotion was anger.

"Basically…."

Daniel swallowed. "Janet…what does that mean?"

"It means there's nothing we can do, Daniel," she answered gently. "The Tok'ra or the Asgard may have a way to fix it, but we have nothing that can even touch this kind of damage in our medical science. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" he gulped, trying to reassure himself just as much as her. "You're right; one of our allies may have something."

"That's the spirit," Jack said, clapping him on the shoulder. "We'll figure this out."

"We will not allow you to remain blind if there is any way to remedy it, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said firmly.

"Yeah…thanks guys. It may not be up to you in the end, but I appreciate the sentiment," Daniel sighed, standing.


	15. Books

Yay, this chapter didn't take a long time! And it's long-ish too grin. But anyway, I hope you enjoy it, and I'd love to hear your thought. All of you always leave such good reviews and it helps so much. hugs Enjoy! (While I go write like a madwoman)

Chapter 15

"Are you sure you're okay with me just dropping you off here?" Jack asked again as he and Daniel rounded the corner into Daniel's office.

"It's fine, Jack. You said yourself you needed to get some paperwork done, and I don't want to be in your way," Daniel answered, letting go of Jack's arm and shuffling into the office. He reached out with his other arm until his hand bumped into one of the work tables in the center of the room, then stopped beside the metal table and turned to face Jack. "Besides, I need to do some cleaning in here."

Well, that much was obvious, what with the scatter, messy stacks of papers and books everywhere, but…

Jack raised an eyebrow. "But Daniel..."

The archaeologist must have noticed the questioning tone of his voice. "Well, I can't sort anything, but I can stack the papers more neatly and put the books back on the shelves, anyway," he sighed.

"Good point," Jack conceded, nodding. "Okay…I'll try to get done as fast as I can so we can go home, all right?"

"Okay," Daniel nodded, already turning and reaching out across the table to gather scattered papers and shuffle them into a neater stack.

Jack shrugged and started to go, but then turned again. "Are you sure you'll be okay in here?"

"Go, Jack," Daniel commanded, smiling a bit.

"I'm going, I'm going," the colonel relented. He smiled in return and then left, but a small amount of worry remained. Daniel was doing a superb job of holding himself together through all of this, and Jack admired him for that, but he had to be human, too. He needed to let some of it out, and if he didn't sometime soon Jack was afraid he would come to pieces. Either way, Daniel didn't need to hear any more bad news, if the way he'd held onto Fraiser tightly for the brief moment they'd been in contact when she had come out from behind her desk again to offer him brief embrace before they'd left her office was any indication of his mental state.

Not a minute later, though, Jack ran into Carter in the corridor going the opposite way and carrying a couple of file folders, and his thoughts went off in another direction. "Hey, Carter, there you are," he said casually, stopping her.

She stopped and blinked at him. "Oh, hi, sir. I've been here, just in my lab. Wasn't Daniel supposed to come in today?"

"Yeah."

"How are the tests going?" Carter asked apprehensively.

Jack shrugged and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Fraiser's done." He could see Carter clutch her folders to her chest tighter.

"And?" she asked, voice a bit tight.

"There's a lot of damage," Jack sighed quietly. There was no easy way to tell her. "There's nothing _we_ can do, but there's still the Tok'ra and the Asgard, so…"

Carter gulped and nodded. "Right. One of them aught to have _something_."

"We hope so, anyway," Jack nodded. "The general's already started trying to get a-hold of both of them. Thor might take a little longer to get back to us, but I think Fraiser was planning on having copies of the scans sent with our messages to everybody so they can look at it and get back to us with an answer asap and all…"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I thought so."

Carter nodded again, then fell silent for a moment. "Where's Daniel?" she asked finally.

"He's in his office; he insisted he'd be fine in there while I tried to finish up all the paperwork from this mission. Evidently there's a lot of paperwork involved when people are assumed dead and then found again. But then again I guess we already knew that. All that paperwork when Daniel came back after being legally dead for a year was a doozy."

Carter smiled shallowly at that. "It sure was," she agreed. "But I should probably get back to my lab now, sir. I have a lot to catch up on too…."

"Okay. Do you wanna come by the house this evening?" Jack asked earnestly.

Her façade faltered. "Uhm…sorry, I can't sir; I'm busy."

_Yeah, and I'm Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer._

"Carter--"

"Sorry, sir. I just have a lot to do. I'll talk to you later," she reiterated, and then skirted him and continued down the corridor away from him.

Jack sighed and watched her go. Great. So now she wouldn't even talk about her obvious avoidance of Daniel. She'd reverted to lying about it. Perfect.

* * *

Samantha Carter gulped past the new lump that jumped into her throat as she got away from Colonel O'Neill as quickly as she could without _looking_ like she was hurrying. Still though, she could feel his eyes boring into her back as she went, and she didn't feel any better until she'd rounded a corner. But even then she could still feel his piercing gaze. Many might say blue eyes were the best at making you feel as if the person wearing them were looking right into your soul if they were looking at you the right way--especially eyes like Daniel's, though that thought didn't help her any in the current situation--but in Sam's experience, brown eyes could do it just as effectively. Well, they could if they were owned by the right person--that person being Jack O'Neill.

Sam stopped on the other side of the corner and leaned back against the wall, taking a deep breath. Then another thought struck her--she had to pass Daniel's office to get back to her lab. That hadn't bothered her a few minutes ago, but now that she knew he was in it….Well, there was no other way to get there. She would just have to walk fast.

She did hurry at first, but Sam found herself slowing involuntarily as she neared the office. By the time she was just short of the door, she had stopped short. Swallowing hard, she forced herself to glance around the edge of the doorframe.

Daniel was in there, all right. He wasn't in fatigues as the colonel had been, because he wasn't on active duty. He was bustling around his office in blue jeans and t-shirt, gathering papers together and finding empty places on shelves to shove scattered books. Sam watched him for a moment, feeling guilty for standing there taking advantage of the fact that he couldn't see her, but unwilling to let him know she was there.

It seemed to be slow going, and more often than not he would make a certain mess worse before finally managing to straighten it, or knock more books off of a shelf in the process of trying to put one up, but he picked them up again and kept going, a look of almost aggravated determination on his face.

_I'm sorry…you would have to do it like that if it weren't for me…_

Before Sam could stop it, a small sob escaped her throat. Daniel's head snapped up, and he turned in the direction of the door.

"Hello? Is somebody there?"

Sam stifled a gasp and all but jumped past the office door and continued down the corridor to her lab, quickly but as quietly as possible.

* * *

Daniel sighed and turned back to his work, again cursing his condition. He was sure someone had been at his door, but he had no way of knowing who it had been. He had a pretty good hunch, based on the sounds he'd heard and intuition in general, but he couldn't know for sure.

Daniel went back to what he had been doing. Frustration over what he couldn't do at times, but he pushed the feelings aside. Jack was right; the Tok'ra or the Asgard would know a way to fix his eyes. He had to think positively. He wouldn't be stuck this way much longer.

* * *

Jack sighed and finally pressed print on his report. He really hated the paperwork part of this job. Once the document was printed, he decided to take it down to General Hammond's office himself. The general was sitting at his desk when he got there, and glanced up when Jack knocked on the open door.

"What is it, colonel?" he asked kindly.

Jack took a few steps into the small office and handed over his report. "Just bringing this down sir," he shrugged.

Hammond took the papers from him and set them on the desk. "You didn't have to come all the way down here yourself, Jack. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing new, no sir. Guess I just wanted to see how it was coming trying to contact our allies…"

Hammond nodded knowingly. "I see…we haven't heard anything yet, but that's not a surprise. We should get responses in the next few days though, if previous experience is any judge."

Jack nodded. "Right…"

"How is Doctor Jackson doing?" Hammond asked in concern.

"He's all right," Jack answered. "He's trying to be positive and all…and he's succeeding to a point--enough to keep him from coming apart, anyway. I'm still kind of concerned that might happen though."

Hammond nodded. "Understandable. Believe me, son, I hope we find a solution to this as much as both of you do."

Jack swallowed. "I know you do, sir. Uh…thanks. Daniel and I are gonna go home now."

"Will I see you tomorrow? You know you don't have to come in if you and Doctor Jackson would rather not."

"I'm not sure, sir…it depends on what Daniel wants to do."

"All right; keep me posted, Jack."

"I will, sir," Jack agreed, before backing out and heading down to Daniel's office. It had been almost three hours since he'd left him there.

There was no sign of anything amiss until he got just around the corner from the office. That was when he heard a crash, a thump, and a pained shout that he recognized immediately, followed by a groan from the same voice. Jack's heart jumped into his throat, and he broke into a run and sprinted around the corner into Daniel's office. There he found Daniel on the floor by a table , sitting among a mess of books and holding his head. There was blood on the corner of the table nearest him, and the archaeologist's face was twisted in a grimace.

"Daniel!" Jack yelped, heart pounding as he hurried to his friend's side and crouched beside him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm okay…" Daniel immediately tried to assure him. "I just knocked a few books off the table trying to get them all up, and misjudged where they were when I went to pick them up off the floor. I slipped; no big deal."

Jack winced, reaching for the arm ending in the hand that was pressed to Daniel's forehead. "Yeah, you slipped, but you also hit your head pretty good. You're bleeding," he said, taking hold of Daniel's wrist and pulling. "Come on, let me see."

"I'm not a kid, Jack," he protested, refusing.

"You're acting like one."

A look of annoyance flickered across Daniel's face, but he pulled his hand away. Jack frowned at the amount of blood, but it wasn't horrible--it was ahead wound, after all. It probably look a lot worse than it was.

"How bad is it?" Daniel asked.

Jack shrugged. "Not terrible, but we'd still better get you to Fraiser before we go home," said, helping as Daniel started to stand up. Daniel politely pulled his arm away from Jack and stood on his own. What support he needed on the way up, he took from the table.

"I'm fine, Jack," he insisted. He was almost right, too. Besides the fact that he had a nasty cut on his forehead, he seemed fine. Jack wasn't letting him off the hook though. Sighing, he glanced around the room and stopped a roll of paper towel. Quickly he tore some off, went back to Daniel, and presses them into his hands.

"Here; hold that to it," he ordered. Daniel sighed and obeyed.

"I'm not getting out of letting Janet look at it, am I?" he asked.

"Nope," Jack answered. "Come on."

Daniel took hold of his arm with his free hand, shaking his head a bit. "But I'm fine…" he mumbled.

"I heard that."

* * *

"Thanks, Janet."

"You're welcome," Janet Fraiser answered, as she finished cleaning off and bandaging the cut on Daniel's head. "But what did I tell you about being more careful?" she said, tone reprimanding.

Daniel shrugged sheepishly. "I was being careful. I just missed, and slipped on the books. Anybody could have done it." He heard Jack interrupt then.

"What the doc means, is that yeah, maybe you were being careful, but you're accident-prone even in the best of circumstances, and this is _not_ the best of circumstances. Therefore, you should be a heck of a lot more careful than normal people, so as to avoid _scaring the heck out of people_--namely, your friends."

"Sorry," Daniel sighed. "I really am, Jack, okay?"

"All right," Jack said, one of his hands landing on Daniel's shoulder. "Just don't do it again, okay buddy?"

"I'll try."

"Good," Jack said as Daniel pushed himself off the edge of the infirmary bed and stood. "We clear to go home now, doc?"

"Yes, you can go," Janet agreed. "But I mean it, Daniel. Be more careful from now on, all right?"

"I will," Daniel answered honestly, nodding. After all, he hadn't exactly _enjoyed_ almost cracking his head open.

"Good," she sighed. Then someone called to the doctor from across the infirmary. "Oh. I have to go. Good night colonel, Daniel," she said, and the Daniel heard Janet's heels clicking against the floor, becoming more and more distant as she hurried off back to her duties.

Jack nudged him, so Daniel took his arm and let his friend guide him from the SGC once again and out to his truck. The ride back to Jack's house passed much more quickly than he remembered.

"That was fast," he commented, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"What? Oh. Yeah, we're not at the house," Jack supplied, unbuckling his seatbelt too. "We're at the library."

"We are? Why?"

"Because I'm not letting you sit around and do nothing anymore; you need something to do," Jack said earnestly. "I thought I should pick up something for you to listen to on the way through."

Daniel blinked in confusion. "You mean, like, audio books?"

"Sure. Then at least you wouldn't be bored half to death."

"Right…" Daniel nodded, understanding now. He reached for the inside handle of the truck door.

"You can't come in, though," Jack said quickly.

Daniel stopped. "What? Why not?"

"Well, you use this library, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then how would we explain the whole you not being able to see thing? That would be kind of difficult. Not to mention it would be even harder to explain how you could suddenly see again _when_ that happens."

"Oh. Good point," Daniel admitted, sitting back in his seat again. He reached for his wallet. "Fine, I'll sit here. Do you need my library card?"

"No, I've got one."

"You do?" Daniel asked, smiling. "_You_ have a library card?"

"Sure I do. Come on, Daniel, I'm not _that_ stupid."

"I know," he chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't pass that one up."

One of Jack's hand came down in Daniel's hair and mussed it a bit. "Whatever. Now be good; I'll be back in a few minutes."

Daniel ducked away. "All right, all right." He heard Jack laugh, get out of the truck, and lock it.

"I won't be long," he said, and then walked away.

Daniel was left sitting in the truck until he returned several minutes later, unlocked the truck, got in and set a plastic bag in Daniel's lap.

"There ya go, Danny-boy. Some of them are tapes, and some are CDs, but that radio in your room plays both. I just picked up anything that looked like it might interest an archaeological geek like you."

"Hey--"

"Don't worry; there are a few novels in there too besides the geek stuff."

Daniel smirked. "Well, thanks Jack that makes me feel better."

"You're welcome."

"You didn't get anything science-fiction, did you?"

"Heck no," Jack said as he started the truck again. "Those books always get it wrong."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "No kidding."


	16. Emotions

And thus begins the part of the story you've all been bugging me about for weeks... 

I'm sorry it took so long to get this far, but I wanted to make sure that both this chapter and the next chapter were straight in my head so they would be the best they could be. You'll see why when you read it. I loved writing this part (I love the drmatics, lol) and I hope you all enjoy it. 'Please' let me know what you think. I only got like, three reviews for the last chapter...what happened to all my good reviewers? I can't go on without all of you! hugs Please read and ejoy this new, long chapter, and let me know if you like it. Thanks:)

PS--I do feel better, thanks for all the prayers! Those isues are working out! Yay!

Oh, and just so you who might be worried by the end of this chapter won't so much, keep this in mind: The story is not over! And I like happy endings. ;)

Chapter 16

The next week was spent at home. Jack could have gone in to work and let Daniel hang out in his office, but decided not to even though Daniel tried to insist that jack not let him interrupt things. The truth was, there wouldn't have been a point. SG-1 was technically on leave for another week or so, and even after that, they wouldn't be going on missions again yet--not until Daniel's eyes were fixed again. That was Jack's position, anyway. They would hear back from the Tok'ra and Asgard, one of them would have a way to reverse the damage, and everything would be back to normal. It had to be.

Daniel coped all right, and didn't stay shut up in his room as much. When he wasn't in there listening to the books Jack picked up at the library, he listened to them on a personal tape or CD player in the living room or outside, or talked to Jack and tried to help him with things around the house as much as he could. It was obvious to Jack that Daniel wanted to feel useful, so Jack did everything he could to let him--without making Daniel think he was mothering him, of course.

Teal'c came over a couple of times, and Fraiser called every now and then to check on Daniel. Once she came over, checked him out, and then was invited by Jack to stay for diner, which Daniel heartily agreed to. There was still no word from any of their allies, though, which meant none of them could know for sure how things were going to turn out, and that left things more tense than usual all over. The fact that they heard nothing from Carter all week either didn't help any. Even Hammond came for a visit once, but no Carter.

Sometimes the tension of not knowing could be pushed aside and almost forgotten, but at others it was so thick it could be cut with a knife. It made for something of an uncomfortable several days--not horrible, but…well Jack couldn't really decide whether they were better or worse than the first two days before the medical assessment.

Finally, almost two weeks after the rescue, the phone rang, and the caller ID indicated it to be General Hammond at the SGC. It was morning, and Jack had just been about to go see why Daniel was still in bed.

"Hello?" he said, picking up the receiver.

"_Jack?_" General Hammond's voice asked over the line.

"Yes sir. Any good news yet?"

"_Well, we're not sure yet, but there's news anyway…_"

After Jack hung up the phone, he hurried to Daniel's room and flipped on the light. All he could see from the door was a lump in the bed, so he crossed to the side of it. There he found Daniel, buried under the covers, headphones over his ears, and the cord inserted in the side of the radio. An open CD case sat on the nightstand next to the device.

_Stayed up late again…_Jack thought, smirking and shaking his head to himself. He reached down and gently pulled the now-silent headphones off Daniel's head. Whatever he had been listening too had probably ended hours ago. Daniel shifted and mumbled something Jack couldn't understand. It didn't matter, because he immediately commenced shaking him.

"Come on, Daniel, wakey wakey."

"Hmm…ah…what?" Daniel asked sleepily a moment later, bringing up a hand to rub it over his face.

"Wake up; it's almost nine in the morning."

Daniel opened his eyes and rolled them. "It's not like I can see the clock."

"Whatever. Come on, up; we gotta go."

"Go where?" he asked, sitting up.

"To the SGC," Jack answered. "Apparently they heard from the Tok'ra late last night, and Thor called earlier this morning."

"Really?" Daniel was on his feet immediately, emotions ranging from fear and hope to elation flickering across his face.

"Yeah, well okay neither of them really _called._ They kind of…left messages. General Hammond hasn't played either of them yet; he wanted to wait until we got there."

Daniel nodded. "Right. Okay…thanks. I'll be dressed in a minute or so," he said, heading for his suitcase that was on top of the dresser, suddenly seeming distracted. Jack agreed and backed out to let him change clothes. True to him word, Daniel was out of his room just over a minute later.

The ride to the base was made in tense silence, Jack tapping on the steering wheel and Daniel's fingers tapping nervously on the arm rest of his door.

"It's gonna be okay," Jack said finally. Daniel's head inclined toward him, indicating he was listening. "I mean, I have all the confidence in the world in our little grey guys, but if for some reason even _they_ can't do it, that doesn't mean it's over. Any sarcophagus could fix it…"

Daniel sighed quietly. "Yes, but the Stargate Program has been running going on seven years now, and we have yet to get our hands on one we can use."

"There's always the chance we'll find one."

"Maybe. But that could be next month, it could be in a few _years_, and it could be _never_," he pointed out. "And that's the _only_ other option we know of…" he gulped. "Look, let's just…_not_ talk about that…"

Jack nodded. "Okay," he said quietly. To be honest, he didn't really want to talk about it either.

* * *

Daniel could barely keep up the pace Jack set as they tore through the hallways of the SGC. Before he knew it they were bounding up the metal stairs to the control room, Daniel's grip on Jack's arm slipping and his feet very nearly tripping on the grate of the steps. But he didn't complain; he wanted to know just as badly, if not worse than Jack.

"We're here, sir," Jack said as they topped the stairs.

"Good, Jack. We're ready here," General Hammond said in greeting. "Doctor Jackson? Are you all right?"

Daniel realized he was almost gasping. He smiled in the direction the general's voice came from. "I'm fine, general…just a little winded."

There was a sound that was probably a soft chuckle of understanding from Hammond. "All right…are you ready? We don't know what these messages say."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Just play them," Daniel sighed. General Hammond instructed Walter to bring up the messages.

The message from the Tok'ra played first. There wasn't much to it. It was a minute-and-a-half of apology. Yes, they had looked at the scans, but no, they couldn't do anything about it, as 'the amount of damage was too great'. Great. Daniel wasn't too worried, because they still had the Asgard message to listen to, but that piece of information still didn't bode well.

A moment later Thor's voice came over the speakers.

"I am sorry that I could not talk to you in person, but there are grave matters here that require my attention. I was, however, able to look at the scans that were sent by Doctor Fraiser."

Okay…that didn't sound too bad…maybe he had a solution, but it would take a little bit longer to able to bring it.

"Unfortunately-"

Uh oh. He felt Jack's hand slip onto his shoulder and stay there, squeezing a bit.

"-I was unable to find a solution in our database. I am very sorry that I cannot be of more assistance, but I am afraid that the damage is too extensive for our technology."

Daniel hardly heard the rest of the message. His useless eyes slipped shut to stop the sudden tears that pressed against the lids. He felt dizzy. He suspected the only thing keeping him upright just then was Jack's hand on his shoulder, which was squeezing tighter now.

_No…That can't be right. They have to have a way!_

The message concluded with another apology and a wish of luck, and then the familiar voice faded, but it was still buzzing Daniel's ears. _No…nonononono. This can't be happening…_

"Daniel…?"

It was Jack. Daniel opened his eyes when he was sure it wouldn't result in tears escaping, and turned his head in his friend's direction.

"I'm fine, Jack," he said automatically. The hand on his shoulder tightened again though in a comforting manner, but he pulled away. "Look, I'm just…gonna go to my office, okay?"

"Daniel…" That was all Jack said. Daniel was pretty sure that he didn't know _what_ to say. That was all right. He didn't need Jack to say anything, he just needed to get out of here. He backed up, bumped into the wall and turned. He found the stairway rail and started down. He stumbled once or twice, but made it down and out into the corridor. Jack's voice called after him, but he ignored it and kept going.

* * *

"Crap," Jack swore as Daniel left. He was about to go after him when he heard a muffled, alarmed sound come from the other side of the control room. It sounded almost like a sob. Jack spun to see a flash of black, blue, and blond as someone turned and fled from a position just outside the other door to the control room.

"Aw man…Carter…" He hadn't even noticed her there. Now he had to decide whether to go after her or Daniel. Perfect.

Teal'c, looking a lot more, well, almost _upset _than Jack had seen him in a while, stepped forward from where he had been standing the whole time. "I will follow Major Carter, O'Neill. You must see to Daniel Jackson," he said, still remaining calm as ever.

Jack sighed and nodded. "Right…thanks, T." he clapped the jaffa on the shoulder as he passed him and left out the way Daniel had gone. He hurried to his friend's office, and found that Daniel had just gotten there himself. The archaeologist had his back to the door, and was standing braced against the edge of his desk. As Jack got closer, he could see that Daniel was gripping the edge of the metal table so hard that his knuckles were white, and that he was breathing in and out heavily, like he was out of breath or trying to keep from crying. Jack wouldn't have blamed him for either.

"Hey…" he said as he came up beside him.

Daniel stiffened. "Go away, Jack."

"Why? Am I bothering you?"

"Yes. No...I don't know."

Jack sighed. "We talked about this. This doesn't mean it's over."

"Yes, we talked about this, and we also talked about the _reality_ of this. The chances of us finding a usable sarcophagus are slim, and you know it."

"You can't give up," Jack insisted.

"I'm not giving up! But we have to face the facts, Jack: I could be stuck this way."

"Daniel, don't talk like that--"

"It's the truth." That sentence was barely a whisper, and he turned his face farther away from Jack. "I'm blind." Daniel's shoulders started to shake slightly then, and Jack turned him around to face him when he realized Daniel was trying to suppress it. He didn't need someone to give him false hope; he needed someone to let him let out his frustrations.

"Daniel, it's okay," Jack said firmly, shaking him by the shoulders a bit as he looked at him. There was a tear trailing down on side of his face that he was trying to hide by turning his head.

"No, it's not," he gulped. But they weren't talking about the situation anymore.

"Yes, it is," Jack said quietly. "It's _all right_ to let it out. Just do it."

Daniel shook his head stubbornly, but his breathing was getting faster and heavier, and the tears were welling in his eyes. He wouldn't last much longer. "I thought I would be okay. I thought all I had to do was just deal with it until we heard from the Tok'ra or the Asgard, then they would fix it, and it would be okay, and I wouldn't have to worry about this…"

It wasn't hard to figure out what _this_ was. Daniel had always been the type to try to lock away his emotions and forget about them so no one would see what he was going through…but now right before Jack's eyes they were struggling to break free, and Daniel didn't like it. He hadn't wanted it to happen.

Well, too bad. It needed to happen, it was happening, and Jack was going to be here to help him through it.

"I know, Daniel. You don't have to explain. It's _okay_."

He sobbed once. "Jack, I don't want to be blind."

"I know…" Jack sighed, rubbing his shoulders. He didn't know what else to say.

Daniel started to cry then, and all Jack could do was pull him into a friendly, comforting embrace. It seemed to be enough though, because Daniel's arms went around him and tightened, holding on as he buried his face in Jack's shoulder and sobbed.

* * *

Sam stumbled into her lab and sank down onto the floor against the table, her body wracked with sobs. The Tok'ra, the Asgard…neither of them could do anything for Daniel. If none of their allies could help him, it was more likely than not that he would never see again, and with her academic brains that were able to calculate probabilities, she probably knew it better than anyone else. Sam pulled her knees up against her chest, wrapped her arms around them and cried. If she had been almost convinced before that maybe Daniel's condition wasn't her fault, all of that thinking was gone now.

Daniel was going to be stuck blind, and it was her fault.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed into her knees. "I'm so sorry."

A shadow fell over the floor around her. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Major Carter," a soft voice soothed.

Sam glanced up. "Teal'c…"

The jaffa came farther into the office, and slowly sat down on the floor facing her. They looked at each other for a moment. "Daniel Jackson does not blame you, Major Carter."

"He should."

There went the eyebrow. "For what reason?"

"Because I did it to him."

"You did not. It was indeed Sekhmet who afflicted the injury."

Sam shook her head and hid her face in her arms again. "It doesn't matter. He's still going to be stuck that way. He's _blind_, Teal'c, and there's nothing anyone can do about it." The tears came again then, and there was nothing she could do about that, either.

A moment later she felt Teal'c's strong arms encircle her, and Sam could only fall into them and cry.

* * *

Once Daniel had calmed down, Jack took him back home, but not until after they had stopped at Daniel's house to pick up some more clothes and things. It seemed the archaeologist was settling in for a longer stay. The next day or two were stressful, getting used to the news, but it was better than the constant tension of not knowing.

There was still nothing from Carter, though. Finally, Jack had had enough. Late one afternoon a couple of days later while Daniel was in his room listening to one of his CDs, and he knew Carter would be home, Jack picked up the phone and called her.

"_Sir?_"

Now how..? Oh, that's right. Carter had Caller I.D. at home

"Yeah, it's me, Carter."

"_Is something wrong, sir? Is Daniel okay?_"

Jack shrugged to himself. "He's _okay_, but he'd be better if you would talk to him."

There was an almost audible gulp from the other end of the line. "_Sir, don't do this, please…_"

"Don't do what, give you grief about something you _should _be feeling guilty about? You've left him alone, Carter. Daniel needs you. He needs _all_ of us. He doesn't need you to sit around feeling sorry for yourself." It was a little harsh, yes, but somebody had to give it to her straight. If he didn't, no one would.

"_Sir, I'm sorry, I have to go._"

"No you don't; don't hang up that pho--" he stopped when he heard a click that signaled the break of the connected. Jack stared at the phone. "Why I outta--"

"Jack?"

Jack turned around to see Daniel come around the corner into the living room. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Where's the phone?"

"Ah, right here," he answered, stepping over to his friend and handing it to him. "Can you get the number?" Jack didn't know what Daniel needed the phone for, but we wanted to make sure he would be all right on his own.

Daniel offered him a small, sheepish smile. "I've got it; I think I remember which number is where on the phone face, Jack."

"Right, okay, just checking."

"Thanks," Daniel nodded. Then he turned and went back down the hall into his room and shut the door behind him.

Jack sighed. So much for Carter for now.

* * *

Sam felt guilty for hanging up on Colonel O'Neill, yes, but she was at _home_ for crying out loud. She didn't want to have to think about that. She didn't want to think about any of it…

That was why, when the phone rang again five minutes later, and the colonel's home number flashed up again, she let him know exactly what she thought.

* * *

Daniel took the phone back to his room and sat on the edge of the bed, holding it in both hands and wondering whether he should really be doing what he was about to do. Shouldn't he just be giving Sam some space until she worked through whatever it was and would talk to him? He knew she was feeling guilty about what Sekhmet had done to him, but…well…He wanted to talk to her. He didn't want her to feel that way.

Finally, Daniel dialed the phone. It was late afternoon, so Sam should be home. She picked up after just one ring, but instead of 'Hello?', he got a completely different greeting.

"_Colonel, please, stop bothering me!! I _know _I need to talk to Daniel. I _know _everybody's been telling me that he doesn't blame me, but I'm still afraid, all right? There. I'm still afraid of what he thinks of me. I know he'd never let me know it, but what if he hates me? I mean, really, it was _my _hand that device was on. _I _was the one who couldn't stop her from doing it.__It's my fault he's blind, okay! It's my fault his life has been completely turned upside down forever, and I hate _myself _for it, so why shouldn't he hate me? I wouldn't blame him if he does. But that's why I can't talk to him, all right? That's the truth! Are you happy now??_"

Daniel was pretty sure he'd stopped breathing around the third or fourth sentence of that tirade. He was certain that the tears in his eyes now had come along with the lump that was suddenly in his throat. Did she really think that he hated her?

"_Hello? Sir?_" Sam's voice said from the other end of the line.

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Tears trailed down his cheeks without warning as Daniel forced his voice to cooperate.

"I'm not Jack, Sam…"

There was a shocked, horrified gasp. "_Daniel--?_"

"Do you really think that? I could--I could never hate you, Sam. I called because I was worried about you, I just….I wanted to talk to you. I don't want you to think it's your fault. It's not. I really don't blame you."

"_Daniel, I--_"

"Nevermind. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called," Daniel said quickly. He pulled the phone away from his ear and turned it off. He dropped the device on the floor, then lay back on his bed and cried.

* * *

Sam stared at the phone, eyes wide.

_What have I done?_

Before she knew what she was doing, she had her purse, jacket, and car keys, and was out the door.


	17. Reconciliation

Wow, this is the first time in a while I've been able to write a whole chapter in a day--sweet. I guess that bodes well for the speed the rest of this story will get finished, huh? ;) Though I guess the fact that it's spring break helps too, lol. But anyway, thank you all for such great reviews of the last chapter! My writing today was constantly being interrupted by beeps telling me I had e-mail that turned out to be reviews, and that helped so much in getting this done quickly. Thanks all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too, and please tell me if you do, and what you think. Thanks again! hugs

Chapter 17

Sam took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart as she walked from her car to Jack O'Neill's front door. Did she really want to do this? Not exactly, but she had no choice. The colonel was right; she couldn't leave Daniel alone anymore. What he'd said on the phone was proof enough of that--Sam just couldn't believe that she'd actually said everything _she_ had said.

Colonel O'Neill answered the door after just a few seconds, yet he still seemed surprised to see her.

"Carter?" he blinked.

"Uhm…hi, sir."

"Hi…wasn't expecting you. When you said you had to go, I didn't know you meant _go_, as in come here."

"I didn't--not then, anyway. But then, uh…then _Daniel_ called me…"

Jack's eyebrows went up. "Oh. That's what he wanted the phone for."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah…and I saw your number and thought it was you calling back and kind of…blew up."

"You blew up at him?"

"No, sir, I didn't know it was him. I blew up at you."

"Ah…"

Sam puffed out a breath of air. "Sir, can I see him?" she said, finally getting to the point. O'Neill pulled the door open farther.

"Well, you can come in. It's up to him if you see him. He hasn't come out of his room since he borrowed the phone from me about half an hour ago."

Sam stepped inside the house and let the colonel shut the door and take her purse and jacket from her.

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem," he replied, hanging both on a peg by the door. "And really, Carter, we're off duty."

"Sorry…Jack." As usual, saying his first name felt uncomfortable, and as usual she wasn't sure why.

O'Neill nodded, then motioned toward the hallway. "Yeah, uh, Daniel's in the guest room. I'll be in living room if anybody needs me."

Sam nodded back, then made her way down the hallway to the door of the guest bedroom. It was closed, but not locked; the knob moved easily, but she stopped halfway through turning it and took another deep breath. _Here goes nothing…_

Quietly she opened the door, stepped into the room and closed the door behind her again. Crossing her arms over her chest, she went towards the bed. Daniel was on his back on top of the bedspread, and would have been staring at the ceiling if it weren't for the fact that his eyes weren't seeing anything. Sam gulped and sat down on the edge of the bed near its foot. For a moment she was silent, not knowing what on earth she was supposed to say.

"Sam?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Yeah…it's me," she answered reluctantly.

Daniel sat up slowly, pulling his legs up to avoid hitting her and then swinging them off of the bed and sitting on the edge of it too.

"I wasn't lying," he said after a moment.

Sam nodded. "I know…I wish I had been."

Daniel pulled in a breath. "Well…you know you were wrong now…right? I don't hate you, I don't blame you…"

"I know," Sam sighed. "I don't know how I could have thought so, but…I don't know. My mind's been kind of a mess…"

"I guess having been taken as a host for the second time would do that to a person," Daniel said, shrugging and giving her a reassuring smile. "It's okay. As long as you don't avoid me anymore."

"I never really wanted to…but I was; I was afraid."

Daniel scooted a bit closer, reached out and found her shoulders with his hands. "You don't have to be; not anymore," he said earnestly. "I just want you back. That's all I've wanted since I found out that snake took you."

Sam found herself smiling then. "Really? You're sure you're not mad at me?"

"Would I lie to you?" Daniel asked, smiling again.

His answer was given in the form of Sam throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

Daniel returned the embrace and held on just as firmly, but he chuckled. "It's okay, Sam. And you can make up for it by _not apologizing anymore_."

Then it was Sam's turn to laugh. "Sorry."

Daniel pulled back and put his hands on either side of her face. "Sam," he said in a playful, warning tone.

She just laughed a bit again and put her arms back around him. "I want to be here for you," she said quietly. "I always did, I just didn't know how to talk to you after what happened."

Daniel just hugged her. "You don't have to explain--just being here now is enough. Understand?"

Sam nodded into his shoulder. Neither of them had anything to say for a while after that, but it didn't matter. They weren't ready to let go yet.

* * *

Daniel clicked off the CD player on the radio on the nightstand, and put the CD back in it's case. Now he was out of books to listen to--again. Tomorrow was Saturday. Sam, Teal'c, and Janet were coming over for dinner, but he and Jack probably wouldn't be going anywhere during the day. He would need something to do. Sighing, he rolled off the bed and to his feet. There was something he'd been thinking about doing…and now seemed like as good a time as any to do it.

Jack was probably in the living room, and the sound of the TV confirmed it as Daniel got halfway down the hallway.

"Jack?" he asked when he was at the doorway. He carefully negotiated the step down from the entryway to the living room and stopped there.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm in here, Daniel. You need something?"

Daniel shrugged. "Yeah…out of books again. We have to go to the library."

He heard Jack stand up. "Okay. You don't have to come if you don't want to though. What do you want?"

"Well, we don't have to go right this minute if you're doing something…but when I said we have to go to the library, I meant _we_."

There was a pause. "What do you mean?" And there went Jack playing dumb again…

"I mean, _we_ need to go to the library. I mean I want to come in with you," Daniel said without hesitation.

This time the pause was longer. "Are you sure? I mean, isn't that kind of like, I don't know…giving up?" Jack asked, sounding concerned.

Daniel ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not giving up, Jack. But it's been over a month and a half since we got those messages from our off-world allies, and if you put it all together its been more than two months since I've seen anything. If this ever gets solved, it's not going to be quickly, and we both know it. I can't keep living like it's something that's going to be over with in a few days or weeks."

"You've already started coming back to work," Jack protested. "You've been back at work for three weeks."

That much was true. Daniel had been coming to work, and it was better than sitting at Jack's house all day on weekdays. Granted, he couldn't do nearly the amount of things he'd been able to do when he could see, but he could still help with standard translations, he could still advise on situations with other cultures even if he could go to their worlds. He was still useful. His expertise was still needed. But still being able to function almost normally within the SGC wasn't the same as having a normal life outside of it.

"Exactly. Then why would you object to me starting to do something else again?"

"Because it's not the same," Jack insisted. "If you put yourself out there and let the rest of the world--or what of it you may come in contact with--see you as blind, then there's not a lot of going back after that. What would happen after we found a way for you to see again? That would be really hard to explain."

"That could be years, Jack."

"But it could be next week."

"And it could be years. I can't stay in a box that long. I have to start living again sometime, Jack. It might as well be now."

There was silence for a long moment, until finally Jack sighed quietly. "I'm not talking you out of this, am I?"

Daniel smiled wryly. "No."

"All right; as long as you're sure."

He nodded in Jack's general direction. "I am." He heard Jack come closer, then felt his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"Okay. Put your shoes on. We've got a couple of hours before the rest of the gang gets here."

"Thanks, Jack."

* * *

Sam Carter was just finishing her make-up when the doorbell rang. Quickly she dashed on the last bit of mascara she needed, made sure it didn't _look_as if it had been hurriedly applied, and then ran for the front door. She hadn't a clue who it might me, but she certainly didn't want to look badly put together.

The peep-hole in the door showed her two men in black suits. Curiously, yet apprehensively, she opened the door halfway.

"Who are you?" she asked immediately.

The man closest to her, the taller of the two, pulled out a black leather credentials holder from inside his jacket and flashed it open.

"NID, Major Carter. May we have a word with you?"

Sam wasn't able to read the name on the badge before it was spirited away back into the man's vest pocket. She raised an eyebrow.

"Not if it's about you-know-what. That's over, and I don't want to talk about it anymore. I won't answer anymore questions unless it's my own people asking them," she said firmly. She'd known the NID getting their hands on the symbiote was bad news. She should have been prepared for something like this.

"I assure you, we won't take long," the second man piped up.

"We only need a moment of your time," the first said calmly.

"I'm afraid not," Sam answered politely, yet dismissively. "Have a nice day, gentlemen." She started to close the door, but the taller man stopped it.

"I'm sorry, but we can't leave just yet."

She scowled at them. "What is your problem? Unless you have orders for me from the president or one of _my_ superiors, I don't have to cooperate with you."

The man pushed partway in through the door, pulling something from his waistband that she couldn't see at first. "How's this?" he asked, pressing the barrel of a gun into her middle.

Sam raised her hands and backed up. "Whoa…hey, wait a minute."

But he didn't. Both men followed her in, and the shorter one shut the door. With view of all three of them shut off from the outside world, Sam was able to make her move. She lashed out with a quick blow to knock the gun out of the first man's hands.

She wasn't quick enough; the gun went off.

"AH!"

Sam fell back and landed on her rear on the floor, clutched her right leg just above the ankle where the bullet had grazed.

"That wasn't very smart, Major Carter," the first man said. Seconds later one of his long legs had kicked her over and had his foot pressed into her back, pinning her to the ground.

"What do you want!" she shouted angrily, trying to get him off.

The man pressed down harder, pushing the air out of Sam's lungs and putting her struggles to a halt. "Don't worry, Major Carter. I wasn't lying when I said we only need a moment of your time. We'll be gone before you know it."

"That didn't answer my question," Sam grated through clenched teeth.

The man seemed to ignore him, and spoke to the shorter one. "Go get it." There was a grunt of agreement, and then the door opened and closed. From outside a car door slammed, and a moment later he was back. Once the front door of the house was shut again, the tall man spoke again.

"Now, don't worry about a thing, Major Carter. We'll be done momentarily."

Sam would have snapped back a reply, but she couldn't get enough air with his foot in her back. She twisted her head, trying to figure out what they were doing, but only caught a brief glance of what could have been a red plastic, lunch-box-like cooler before it was out of view again. Her eyes snapped open wider when she heard it opened and a high-pitched squealing noise assaulted her ears.

_No! Not again!_

Sam renewed struggling, but rough hands came down on her shoulders to hold her still, and a knee pressed over her legs. The second, shorter man came into view beside her, and crouched down beside her head. One of his hands came down to hold her head still against the floor, facing him. In his other hand, a Goa'uld symbiote writhed impatiently. She didn't have to ask to know which one.

"No-" she gasped.

The heel of the foot in her back pressed in in reprimand, sending pain shooting up her spine. Sam grimaced, her eyes clenching shut momentarily on reflex. By the time they opened again, the symbiote was right in front of her face.

Sam tried to move back, but was being held too tightly. The snake leapt from the hand it was held in into her mouth. She shout around the body of the symbiote as it reached the back of her throat. A sharp pain signaled that it had begun to burrow into her again, and her shout escalated to a scream of agony.

Seconds later, Sam's world shut down into darkness.


	18. Again

Wheee! Another chapter written in a day! I'm having fun this Spring Break! So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, getting back into the action, and please tell me what you think. This chapter was much fun too, so I hope you like it. I can't wait to here from you all! Enjoy:)

Chapter 18

Jack tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of the couch. "Where is she?" he grumbled, bored.

Fraiser sat back in the chair she was in and shrugged. "It's Friday; she could be held up in traffic. She'll be here."

"The traffic was not bothersome during _my_ drive here," Teal'c pointed out, and eyebrow going up.

"That could have changed," Daniel added. "Don't worry; she's fine."

"I think somebody should call her," Jack announced. Daniel's head inclined toward him for a moment, seemingly contemplating the wisdom of that idea.

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea," he said after a moment, standing.

Jack started to stand as well. "Hey, it's okay, I'll do it."

Daniel waved him off and moved back toward the kitchen. "No, I got it," he insisted. Carefully he made the step up from the living room to the hallway, and then continued on back towards the phone on the kitchen counter. Jack sighed and sat back down.

"How is he doing?" Fraiser asked once Daniel was out of earshot.

Jack shrugged. "Well, a whole lot better since Carter came to her senses. You know he's back at work, cause you authorized it, and we went to the library today…and he came in with me."

Both eyebrows on both Teal'c and Fraiser's faces went up.

"He did?" Fraiser asked.

"Yep," Jack nodded. "It was kind of, well…different, getting used to being out with him where other people who didn't know how it had happened were--for both of us. But it turned out okay; I think he'll be okay."

Fraiser nodded. "That's good. He needs to back into a normal routine, back to doing things he hasn't been doing. I hate it, but this isn't going to get solved quickly," she sighed.

"Yeah…that's what he said--said he couldn't keep living in a box waiting for it to be over, cause it might be a while and all."

Fraiser smiled a bit then. "If he realizes that, then I agree with you, Jack; he's going to be fine."

* * *

Daniel called Sam's cell phone, and it took several rings before she picked up.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Sam, we're waiting for you here. Is everything okay?"

There was a cough from the other end of the line, and when she started to speak again, he realized that her voice sounded rather rough. "Oh…yeah, Daniel, I'm sorry, but I really don't feel good. I was about to call, actually. Can you tell the colonel that's okay to go ahead and start without me? I'm just going to stay home and rest."

Daniel frowned. "Yeah, I can tell him that. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine; it's just a virus or a bug or something. I can take the weekend to recuperate, and I'll see you guys at work Monday, all right?"

"All right," Daniel sighed. "Get well soon."

"Thanks. Bye." There was a click, and she had hung up. Daniel hung up Jack's phone and shuffled back into the living room.

"Well?" Jack asked as he stopped just inside the living room.

"Sam's sick; she's not coming," he reported.

There was the sound of someone standing. "Sick?" Janet asked.

Daniel smiled a bit. "From what I heard, she's just got a sore throat. She'll be fine, Janet; nothing for you to worry about."

"Ah…"

Jack clapped his hands and stood as well. "Well, I hope she gets well, but this means its time to start eating."

Daniel heard Teal'c stand too. "Indeed."

* * *

Sekhmet clicked off Sam's cell phone and suck it back into her purse on the kitchen counter. _Foolish humans…you are all so gullible_, she snorted.

Sam struggled against her mental bonds. _Stop it--don't you _dare_ use my voice on my friends. It's not right._

_Who said it was right? But it will help me accomplish my purpose. _

_What purpose?! Why are you here? Why would the NID want you back in me?_

The symbiote mentally shrugged. _Simple. They made a deal with me: I take over Stargate Command for them for them from the inside, hand it over to them, and they let me live and send me back through the 'gate and allow me to keep this body. _

_What?! You can't do that!_ Sam shouted, horrified.

_You cannot stop me, Tau'ri. If you could stop me from doing _anything_, your friend would not be blind right now,_ Sekhmet smirked.

_I won't help you._

_I did not expect you to. I will give you one thing, Tau'ri; your mind is strong. But I can always obtain the information I need to perform my task from someone else._

_No._

_If you do not give it to me, I will have no choice, _the Goa'uld insisted. Conjured images flashed through Sam's mind, generated by the symbiote and sent to her.

_NO! Leave my friends out of this! You've hurt them enough!_

_Then tell me how I can most easily take control of your SGC._

_I can't do that, and you know it. There is no way I'm helping you put the Stargate into the NID's hands._

Sekhmet barked an inward laugh. _You think I will actually give it to them once I have it? You are even more foolish than I thought, Tau'ri. No, I am not going to hand over your base to those _humans_. I am going to keep it for myself. I will use the Stargate to bring my jaffa here from my planet, and I will take your planet for my own._

_That plan again? Do you really think it's going to work? You'll never get away with it. You can't pretend to be me forever._

_Of course not. Once I have control of your planet, I will reveal to them all who I really am--their god.

* * *

_

Monday came quickly, and once again Daniel was in his office, trying to get some work done. The SGC had paid to get voice software for his computer, and such things so he could work as easily as possible even with the impairment. It helped, being able to still do things, to be useful. Granted, he would always miss the thrill of being able to _see _new written languages, cultures, people, and use his skills that way, but he was happy to still be able to use them in some ways.

Jack had helped him put all of his books away in the _right_ places weeks ago, so he could find them when he needed them. True, when he needed one he had to get someone else--usually Sam, Jack, or Teal'c--to look through it for him, but he was getting used to things like that. Jack has also organized the papers that been everywhere for him. His office wasn't a mess anymore now.

There was no sign of Sam most of the day, and Daniel was about to start worrying when there was a knock on the door frame. The door itself was never closed.

"Hey," Sam's voice said cheerfully.

"Hey," he answered. "How are you feeling?"

Daniel heard her come over next to his desk. "Fine now; sorry I missed dinner Friday night."

"It's all right. We can't blame you if you were sick, now can we?"

"Guess not," Sam replied in amusement. "Hey, how about dinner at my place tonight to make up for it?"

Daniel shrugged. "Sure, I guess. What does everybody else think?"

"They're fine with it. Janet, Teal'c, and the colonel are free too. They're busy right now and will come about seven or so, but I'm heading home now to get the food ready and I have permission from Colonel O'Neill to bring you with me if you want to go ahead and come now."

Daniel thought about that a moment, and then agreed. He wasn't doing much here anyway. "Okay, sure, just let me wrap this up. Ten minutes?"

Sam patted his shoulder and moved off. "All right, I'll be back then."

She was gone a moment later, and Daniel got to a good stopping point in what he was doing and shut down his computer. Sam was back ten minutes later as promised, and guided him out to her car. The ride to her house wasn't quite as far as to Jack's house, so it passed quickly and pretty much silently. As cheerful as she had seemed back at the SGC, Sam was strangely quiet.

Once the car was stopped, she didn't say a word as she got out and came around to help him out of the car and into the house. There wasn't a sound from her at all, not even after they inside and the door was shut.

"Sam…are you okay?"

She spoke then…but it wasn't her voice. Instead, it was a voice he'd hoped he would never hear again.

"_I_ am fine, Doctor Jackson--but your friend is not here."

Daniel didn't have time to react before something slammed into his head, and his world went silent.

* * *

Sam shrieked inwardly when Sekhmet whacked Daniel in the head with a baseball bat she had found and left by the door before using Sam's car to get to the SGC. Daniel crumpled to the floor and fell silent, unmoving.

_Do not be so concerned, Tau'ri. He is merely unconscious._

_But you hit him in the head! He could have a concussion! _Sam replied angrily.

_Possibly. But that does not matter. That is nothing compared to what I _will_ do to him if he does not cooperate._

_No. Leave him alone._

Sekhmet laughed. _You cannot stop me._

Sam had no answer to that. She couldn't stop her. She couldn't keep the Goa'uld from accessing information that helped her do things in the normal world. Again she had to keep the important things, like SGC codes, safe from her. Those were the most important things, and she knew her friends would want her to protect Earth above keeping just them from getting hurt…but it was so hard.

Sekhmet, stronger than Sam because of the strength she gave the body she was in, dragged Daniel out of the entryway and down the stairs into the basement.

_Stop this. He won't tell you anything; you know that. _

_He will, or he will suffer,_ the Goa'uld snorted, dropping Daniel on the floor again and clearing off one of Sam's work tables with a swipe of her arm. Sam cringed inwardly as the tools and experiments clattered to the floor. Sekhmet picked Daniel up and laid him on the table, then found a couple coils of rope in the supply closet down there and proceeded to tie him down on it. Then the snake looked around and again located the black box she had seen when she had first examined the basement, picked it up and moved it to the table next to where Daniel was.

Sam reeled back in horror. She didn't really mean to use that, did she? _I'll get you out of this, Daniel,_ she thought fervently to herself. _I promise.

* * *

_

Daniel gasped as he jerked awake. His mind's eye had been back on Sekhmet's planet…somewhere he didn't want to be. But where was he now? He tried to move, but found he could only move an inch or two in any direction, before rough ropes around his wrists and ankle stopped him. He was on his back, and through his t-shirt he could feel a cold, hard, flat surface--metal. It was a metal table. He assumed he was still at Sam's house, so where would there be a metal table…

The basement. He was in Sam's basement. Slight echoes around him seemed to confirm his conclusion.

Sam…crap, Sekhmet had her again. But how in the world had she gotten into her again? The NID had…Oh. It had been them, of course. There was no other explanation. Now, he was faced with the problem of dealing with the Goa'uld again, and of course the problem of saving Sam again….This was not his day.

A door closed, and there was the sound of someone making their way down stairs and then over to him.

"Well, I am glad to see you awake, Doctor Jackson," Sekhmet said in greeting. But her voice did not sound like that of a Goa'uld.

Daniel glared immediately. He knew Sekhmet was beside the table somewhere, but not exactly where, so he just lay on his back as he was and glared straight up. "Don't use Sam's voice," he said angrily. "I know who you are."

There was a chuckle, but now in the Goa'uld voice. "If you insist. Now…perhaps you will cooperate with me this time."

"Don't count on it."

Daniel could sense her lean over him, coming uncomfortably close to his face. "We will see about that."

* * *

_No no no no NO. Don't you DARE, _Sam stressed forcefully. Sekhmet was connecting suction electrodes to the wire leads coming from the black mini generator in the basement. There wasn't any doubting what she meant to do. Daniel, however, was clueless.

"What are you doing?" he asked. There was a bit of apprehension in his voice, but not fear--not yet. Sekhmet ignored him.

_Stop it! I use that thing to power my experiments because I don't have a lot of power outlets down here; it's not meant for that. _

_It does not matter. It will serve my purpose,_ the Goa'uld replied calmly, continuing with her task.

_Don't! He won't cooperate with you; it doesn't matter what you do to him!_

_Be silent, or I will make you be silent, _Sekhmet snarled. Then she put the wires back down on the other table, reached down and grabbed Daniel's shirt collar.

"What are yo--" He only got partway through the question before she ripped his shirt open halfway down his chest. "Hey!"

Sekhmet picked up the wires again and began attached the electrodes to the skin on his chest. Daniel froze.

"No," he said tightly.

The Goa'uld smirked. "I warned you that there would be consequences for not giving me what I ask."

Daniel swallowed and started squirming. "You don't have to do this."

_Don't. He's right. Don't do this…

* * *

_

Daniel's breathing quickened as Sekhmet put several of the little attachments on his chest. He could feel the wires coming off them tickling his skin, and shivered. He knew what this was. He'd been there, done that, but didn't want the t-shirt. Daniel had been through this in South America, and he didn't want to do it again.

"Don't," he said, trying not to sound pleading. He wasn't exactly sure whether he succeeded or not.

"Silence, Tau'ri--unless you plan to tell me how to take control of your Stargate Command," Sekhmet reprimanded. She stopped fiddling with the attachments on wires on his chest; that wasn't good. But Daniel had nothing else to say. He couldn't tell her anything. He swallowed hard.

_Sam help…please…

* * *

_

Sekhmet turned the dial to a relatively low voltage and reached for the _on_ switch. "One more chance, Doctor Jackson. Tell me how to take your base."

"No," Daniel gulped stiffly. Sam could see that he knew what was coming. Maybe it was set low, but still…

_NO! _Sam shouted mentally.

Sekhmet flipped the switch.


	19. Pain

Sorry this took more time! I had a friend over yesterday, so I didn't get to write at all then. But tomorrow is saturday and I plan to write all day if I can, so it will be okay:) Please tell me what you think of this chapter...I kinda struggled with it not sure if it's good...please tell me, so I don't feel like a total loser, lol. I love to hear from all of you. You help so much. Thanks!

Chapter 19

Jack was ready to go a little later than usual that day, but when he got to Daniel's office to pick him up, the archaeologist wasn't there. Confused and a little apprehensive, Jack went down to Teal'c's room, where he found Teal'c kel'no'riming--something the jaffa still liked to do even without his symbiote--but no Daniel. Silently he slipped back out, not wanting to bother his friend, and tracked back to Carter's lab. But there was no one in there at all.

Concerned, Jack picked up the phone in the lab and dialed Hammond's office. When the general admitted to not knowing where either of them was either, Jack became officially worried. Hammond said he would make a few calls, and instructed the colonel to do the same, but not to overblow the situation just yet. It could be an incident of miscommunication or something similar, Jack was reminded.

Sighing, Jack hung up the phone and then picked it up again to dial Carter's home number.

* * *

Daniel's body twitched, and it was obvious that he had to work harder than usual for air. His face was pinched into a grimace, eyes closed tightly, and every so often soft whimpers escaped that seemed to be deliberately suppressed. The black box was on one of the lowest settings, but it clear that Daniel was still suffering. Sam didn't want to think about what would happen if Sekhmet turned the power up. Silently she rejoiced when the ringing of the phone upstairs interrupted the quiet mechanical hum coming from the generator.

Sekhmet scowled up the stirs in the direction of the noise and switched the device off. Daniel let out a relieved breath, but said nothing. Sam swallowed inwardly as the Goa'uld within her turned her body and pounded up the sitars, leaving behind the sound of Daniel's slight panting. The device had been on for no more than a minute before the interruption, but still Sam was thankful. She only hoped that the caller wasn't one of her friends. She didn't want them to be deceived any further.

Unfortunately, her wish was not granted.

* * *

"_Hello?_"

Carter's voice sounded a bit weak, and Jack spoke up in concern. "Hey, Carter, it's me…you okay?"

"_Not really sir…I thought I'd gotten over whatever it was making me sick this weekend, but then it got worse._"

"Aw man, I'm sorry. I guess that means you haven't seen Daniel then, huh?"

"_Actually, I have, sir. I was at the base for a little while earlier but had to come back home. Why, is coming wrong?_"

"Well, that depends. Right now Daniel's missing, unless you know what happened to him."

"_Oh, he's not missing, colonel. On my way out Daniel asked for a ride home—or, to your house, anyway. He's there,_" Carter supplied helpfully.

"You left him there by himself!" Jack yelped.

Carter sighed. "_He's not helpless, sir._ _You leave him in his office during the day_."

It was Jack's turn to sigh. "I know, Carter, I know, but still…it would have been nice to know this earlier—or something."

"_Sorry sir…I wasn't feeling so great at the time…I still don't. I can't exactly think straight right now."_

Jack frowned. "Are you gonna be okay? You sure you don't want to let doc look at you?"

"_No sir._" The answer came almost too quickly, but Jack decided to dismiss it as Carter being Carter. "_I'll be fine, sir, I just need some more time. I'm sorry about Daniel. I should have told you. I made sure he was all right before I left, though._"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, okay. That's good. Thanks for helping me out, anyway. You feel better soon, you hear me?"

"_I'll do my best. Bye, colonel._"

"Later."

The phone clicked, so Jack hung up the one in his own hand, called Hammond back and told him he'd found the missing personnel, then headed home.

* * *

Sam fumed at Sekhmet as she hung up, but it was useless. The Goa'uld ignored her host and went back into the basement. Daniel was lying still on the table, and seemed to be breathing normally again, but she saw his breath hitch a bit in fear when he heard his captor return.

"This isn't necessary," he insisted. "I'm not going to tell you anything."

"Then it is necessary to change your attitude," Sekhmet replied coldly. She reached to the box and hit the _on_ switch, then turned the dial a notch higher. Daniel gasped at the increased power, his eyes clenching shut again.

* * *

Jack unlocked the door and stepped into the house. He glanced around, but all the lights were still off. Daniel's shoes and jacket weren't by the door, and there was no noise whatsoever. All right…maybe Daniel was sleeping, and he'd brought his stuff to his room with him. That wouldn't be highly unusual…but he could already feel an unexplainable fear beginning to build within him.

Quietly, Jack went down the hallway to the guest room and opened the door a crack as silently as he could. His heart started to pound harder when at first he saw no one. He swung the door opened and did a sweep of the room. Nothing.

Panic rising, Jack spun on his heel and ran out of the room, commencing a search of the entire house. Still he found nothing—no Daniel, and nothing to indicate where he might me.

Crap.

_NOW we have a problem.

* * *

_

Sam was more than relieved when the phone rang again half an hour or so later. Doubtlessly Colonel O'Neill had figured out that Daniel was not at his house, and was calling back. Now hopefully an earnest search for him would start, and _both_ of them would be rescued—though at the moment she was more worried about Daniel than herself.

Sam knew _she_ would stay alive, because she was the Goa'uld's host, but when Daniel continued to refuse to give her any information, Sekhmet might very well kill him. Already the snake had been at it enough that he had lost consciousness once. She had waited a few minutes, and now round two was well on its way. Daniel was trembling and gasping, beads of sweat standing out on his forehead as he tried to fight through the pain. When Sekhmet reached over and turned the box off again, he slumped, still gasping, his tense muscles releasing as he pulled in air.

The Goa'uld left him there as she went back upstairs again to answer the phone, and Sam swallowed hard inwardly. She _had_ to get him out of here. And if she couldn't, she prayed that Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c could.

The colonel, on that note, sounded considerably worried when Sekhmet picked up the phone and answered him.

"_Carter? Daniel's not here,_" he told her in no uncertain terms. Of course he wasn't there, Sam though sourly. He was in her basement being tortured by the same Goa'uld that blinded him. Now figure it out and help us!

"He's not?" Sekhmet said in Sam's voice. Sam herself tried to push forward again, but was thwarted and shoved back as usual.

"_No. Any idea what might have happened to him?_"

"No sir…gosh, I hope he's all right."

_No you don't,_ Sam said angrily.

_Silence, Tau'ri, _Sekhmet snarled. The snake hit her with an inward blast that left her consciousness stunned and useless for several minutes, and by the time she came to her senses, Sekhmet was heading back to the basement, this time with phone in hand. It didn't take much thinking to figure out what that meant—she wanted no more interruptions.

_Please…stop this. Daniel won't cooperate! This is getting you no-where._

_Perhaps not now, but it will. Even if he tells me nothing, perhaps it will be you who supplies me with the information to stop the suffering of your friend. I will have what I want._

_No, you won't,_ Sam insisted desperately. She had no other options. She could do nothing for Daniel. She couldn't give Sekhmet anything she wanted, and she couldn't literally stop the Goa'uld from hurting him—and that hurt just as much as having to watch him suffer.

* * *

Daniel's chest was still heaving when he heard Sekhmet start back down again. He swallowed back a moan. He was thankful to whoever had called both times, but now he dreaded he moment the Goa'uld flipped the switch again. He knew she wouldn't stop until she had what she wanted, he was dead, or he and Sam were rescued. None looked likely. Sekhmet had waited several long, agonizing minutes after slapping Daniel the awake the first time he'd lost consciousness before beginning again, signaling that she planned on keeping him alive until she was happy.

But that wasn't going to happen.

He didn't bother to say anything this time though, because he knew that it wouldn't help. Already his muscles were burning, and he felt himself inwardly twitching from the aftereffects of the electricity. Much more and that would translate to outward involuntary movement.

Daniel swallowed hard. For now, he just had to hold on. He had to believe in his friends.

"Nothing to say for yourself?" Sekhmet asked. He could just hear the smirk in her voice.

"No…not particularly…" Daniel breathed through his heavy breaths. "You wouldn't listen…to me anyway…"

"At least you understand that much," the Goa'uld snapped back.

Then the pain started all over again.

* * *

Carter didn't know where Daniel was, and she was too sick to leave her house, so they would get no help from her in finding him. Perfect. This was just perfect…

Jack called Hammond again, and thankfully caught him before he left the base.

"I don't get it," Jack complained to his commanding officer and friend once he had explained what he knew of the situation. "Six foot archaeologists do not just disappear into thin air—especially not _blind _six foot archaeologists."

"Calm down, Jack," Hammond scolded gently. "We'll find him. There aren't a lot of places he could have gone. If Major Carter dropped him off at your house, he has to be near there. I'll send a couple of teams out to sweep the area and examine your house to see if there's any sign at all of where Doctor Jackson could be. He'll be fine."

Jack sighed. "Yes sir…but where do you think he went? I mean, really…"

"He could have just wanted some fresh air, decided to take a walk and gotten lost," the general suggested.

Jack's jaw clenched a bit. "General, I love the man like a brother, but if he did that in his condition, I will personally pound him to a pulp when I find him."

Hammond assured him the teams would be there as quickly as possible, and that he would also inform Teal'c and send him with them, and Jack thanked him and hung up.

They were going to find Daniel, and he was going to be all right. He had to be.

Then why was something telling Jack that he was in trouble?

* * *

Daniel jerked back into consciousness, the left side of his face aching. He could just sense Sekhmet glaring down at him with Sam's face. He was almost glad he couldn't see it--not that he could think much at the moment. This was the third time she had woken him up; the third time the Goa'uld had shocked him to the point of passing out. Doubtlessly the alien was a little peeved at not having a hand device so she could keep him awake if she wanted.

Too bad for her.

"Will you still not tell me?" she demanded.

Daniel swallowed, keeping his useless eyes closed. There was no need to waste the energy to open them. He already had little enough strength left.

"No…" he whispered weakly, but it came out sounding more like two syllables, when a tremor shook his body. He braced himself for the pain to begin again, but Sekhmet only snorted.

"Perhaps you need more time to consider your options--which are few," she said irritably. He heard her turn on her heel and march up the stairs, leaving him alone. Maybe he wouldn't be alone for long, and maybe he would, but either way he would take advantage of it.

Daniel took a deep breath and again started working his right hand back forth, loosening the rope around that wrist. It hurt more to do now, because his wrists were raw from pulling on the ropes while the electric current was flowing through his body tightening his muscles, but he bit his lip and kept going. If he could get one hand free, he could untie himself and get both himself and Sam out of this.

He knew this, because he'd heard Sekhmet complaining about the interrupting phone calls that she had to answer lest she risk blowing her cover, and that now she would make sure she didn't have to leave the basement anymore if she didn't want to…and Daniel had heard her set something down on the next table.

The Goa'uld had made the mistake of leaving the phone downstairs with him.


	20. Safe

Thanks to all of you for always leaving such good reviews! It helps so much; it's how I'm able to write so fast like this, cause I have motivation and love ya all. I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. So please enjoy:)

Chapter 20

Jack paced until the teams got there. He couldn't sit still and wait; he had to move—give himself the illusion of doing something until they arrived. Finally, two SUVs pulled up in his driveway, and Jack all but shot out the door. Colonel Reynolds and Teal'c climbed out of one of the vehicles.

"_Thank_ you; can't you drive any faster, Reynolds?" Jack complained.

"Not safely," the other colonel replied, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry, Jack, we'll find him. He's probably just lost."

"Yeah, that's what everybody keeps telling me, but the bigger part of me doesn't believe it. I get the feeling there's something more going on here."

Teal'c nodded. "Whatever it is, O'Neill, we will discover it—and we will find Daniel Jackson."

Jack sighed. "Right. Okay…Reynolds, you guys do what you do…T, you're with me. We're gonna take my truck and drive around the neighborhood."

The jaffa agreed and headed for O'Neill's vehicle, while Reynolds motioned for the other team and his own men to pile out of the SGC vehicles.

"Don't worry, Jack," the other colonel reiterated. "I mean come on, it _was_ my team that found Doctor Jackson on Vis Uban; we're not about to let him stay lost."

Jack smiled a bit at that. "Good point. Now get moving. Teal'c and I are pulling out." Reynolds nodded, and Jack turned and climbed into the driver's side of his truck, beside Teal'c in the passenger's seat.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sam was sobbing inside by the time Sekhmet finally left Daniel alone and came up from the basement. She felt guilty for the feeling, but she was almost glad to be out of there. When she had left, Daniel had looked horrible. His skin was coated in a sheen of sweat, his body had still been trembling and jerking even without the current running through it, and his wrists and ankles had been rubbed raw and bloody from the ropes. His whimpers and moans, and even the few shouts of pain he'd given echoed in Sam's mind well after Sekhmet had taken them from the room.

If the Goa'uld continued the way she was going, Daniel wouldn't last much longer. There had to be a way to do something. Sekhmet was bored, and began wandering Sam's house and exploring what she could access of Sam's mind again. Sam, however, took that opportunity to invade what she could of the Goa'uld's mind. There had to be a way to help Daniel.

* * *

Daniel bit down on his lip harder as he finally managed to pull his right hand out of the ropes binding it, but he couldn't suppress his cry of pain. Then he froze, hoping Sekhmet hadn't heard it—but a couple of moments later, he heard the basement door open,

_Crap._

She would notice, and retie that wrist tighter, and he would have no chance of escape whatsoever—unless he acted now. Daniel swallowed hard and waited for the Goa'uld to get closer, hiding his free hand from view as best he could over the edge of the table, trying to make it look as if it was still restrained. He waited until she was near enough, until he sensed her right next to the table. Then, in a stroke of luck she bent over him, probably to check the restraints. He had to make his move.

"Sorry Sam…" he muttered quietly. Then Daniel swung his free arm and let his fist collide with her face. The Goa'uld cried out and fell away from him, and he was pretty sure she hit her head on something else before crumpling to the floor.

"Sam?" he asked worriedly, reaching over his body to untie his other wrist. There was no answer. Quickly he got his other arm free, then grimaced and sat up to untie his ankles. He was pretty sure that adrenaline was the only thing keeping him moving as fast as he did then.

When he had himself free, Daniel swung his legs off the table and dropped off it to the floor. He swayed dangerously, and held onto the edge of the table, but his legs wouldn't hold him. He dropped to his knees with a grunt, and began searching for Sam with his hands. Finally one of them came in contact with her shoulder.

"Sam?" he asked again. This time there was a soft moan—and it was human. "Sam, can you hear me?"

A moment later he felt the shoulder under his hand move. "Hmmm…? Daniel…?"

Daniel sighed in relief. "It's me, Sam. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine…" she answered quietly, trailing off. When her voice came again, it sounded choked. "Daniel, I'm so sorry, I—"

He shushed her. "Don't. It's okay; you…know that," he assured her, hand tightening on her shoulder. But his breath was already coming shorter. He still didn't have much strength left. Whatever he was going to do, he had to do it now.

Sam sat up, and before he knew it her arms were around him, holding on tightly and silently. Daniel gulped and returned the embrace.

"I don't have much time," Sam warned after a moment.

"I know…she's still out?"

"Yeah, but not for long," Sam answered, letting go of him. "What do we do? We have to do something, but we don't have time for me to drive us back to the SGC or anything. I mean a matter of minutes is all we've got."

Daniel swallowed. "The phone."

"Right…" He heard Sam stand, snatch the phone from the other table and sit back down on the ground beside him again. "I can call Colonel O'Neill and—ow!" Sam stopped talking just after she finished dialing and cried out. The phone clattered to the floor, ringing.

"Sam! What's wrong?" Daniel asked, hands shooting out to her shoulders.

She bent over slightly, and he felt her hands to her head. "She's waking up…no time."

"Fight her," Daniel encouraged. "You can do it, Sam."

Sam was gasping by now. "Yeah…but…can't talk…ahhhh…" Moaning, she doubled over into Daniel's arms, still clutching her head. Daniel held onto her, stroking her back; he knew she would fight as hard as she could.

"_Hello? Carter?"_

The phone. They'd forgotten about the phone. Jack!

"_Anybody there?_"

Daniel held onto Sam with one arm and felt madly around the floor in front of him for the dropped phone.

"_Look, I'm hanging up if—_"

Daniel found the phone, snatched it up and held it to his head. "No! Don't…hang up. It's me Jack."

There was a alight pause, and then a thoroughly surprised exclamation. "_Daniel? Thank goodness. Where the heck are you? Are you okay?_"

"Depend on how…you define okay."

_"You sound out of breath. Is something wrong?_"

Daniel nodded to no-one. "You could say…that." He was half-conscious, bleeding, gasping, and dehydrated, and he had a Goa'ulded Sam Carter shivering in his arms. If one could call that okay, then yeah, he was fine—but he was pretty sure Jack wouldn't call that okay.

"_Why? Where _are _you?_"

"I—_we_ are in Sam's basement…we need help, Jack. You have to…get here fast."

"_Carter's basement? _We? _Who's' we? Daniel what is going on?"_

"Sam's in trouble…Sekhmet…got back in her somehow…probably the NID…but she needs help. We both need help."

Sam trembled harder. "Daniel…" she gasped. He didn't have to ask what she was trying to tell him. It was all in the tone of her voice.

"_Was that Carter?_" Jack's voice asked worriedly.

"Yeah…managed to knock…the Gould out…but Sam's awake and now…Sekhmet's waking up. Sam's fighting a losing battle, Jack. You've got to get here _now_."

_"Crap…listen, T and I are already in the truck. We've been driving around looking for you, actually, but that's beside the point. We're not far away. We'll be there as soon as we can."_

"Thanks…"

"_Daniel, stay on the line,_" Jack ordered, probably sensing how exhausted Daniel was. He already felt like he could pass out again at any moment.

"Trying, Jack…"

"_I know. I know, buddy, just hold on—both of you. We're coming._"

Sam stopped shivering and went still. Daniel froze. "Sam…" She sat up and pushed away from him. She turned back toward him and smirked, eyes glowing briefly.

"Did you really think that your friend could fight me, Tau'ri?" Sekhmet laughed.

Daniel heard Jack pull in a breath. "_Oh sh—_" He didn't hear the rest, because the Goa'uld knocked the phone out of his hand. He wasn't exactly sure what she did to it next, but he knew he heard the phone splinter into pieces.

"It doesn't matter. They know where…I am now—and who you are. They'll be here soon, and it'll…be all over for you," Daniel gulped.

"But it will be over for you before then," Sekhmet retorted.

Before he could protest against the obvious meaning of that sentence, a foot slammed into Daniel's stomach.

"AH!" He cried out and doubled over, coughing. By the time he could breath again, he found his hands already tied behind his back, this time around a table leg. He was effectively immobilized again. He tugged on the ropes, but it hurt his burning wrists enough to bring out a gasp.

Sekhmet, meanwhile, bent down in front of him and reattached the electrodes to his chest, and a couple on his forehead.

"Don't," Daniel breathed weakly. "Please." There was no more restraining himself from begging. He knew she was about to kill him, and Daniel very much wanted to stay alive. He just had to survive until Jack and Teal'c got there.

"No more games, Tau'ri. You will not cooperate, so you will die. I _would_ prefer to do it much more slowly, but that is no longer an option thanks to _you_," she said angrily, hitting him hard across the face. Daniel yelped and ducked.

"No…you don't have to…do this," he gasped. "You're going to run, aren't you? Just…take me with you…or something."

"It would do me no good to do so. You will not tell me what I wish to know."

Daniel hesitated. "Yes, I will. Just…don't kill me…and I will." It didn't matter if he told her he would provide her with information, as long as he didn't actually do it in the next fifteen minutes.

There was a long silence. Daniel leaned heavily against the table leg he was tied to, trying to stay conscious.

Finally Sekhmet spoke. "I do not believe you--and you would slow me down. I would not be able to make an escape with you in your weakened state." She stood and moved away from him--in the direction of the generator.

"Wait, please…"

"Goodbye, Doctor Jackson."

"No, DON'T!"

But she didn't listen. Daniel heard the dial turn and the switch be flipped, and felt the pain. He started to scream.

* * *

Jack cursed as the connection cut off. He dropped his cell phone on the seat beside him, not taking the time to shove it back in his pocket before speeding up and turning in the direction of Carter's house at the next intersection.

"What is it, O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned, having not caught exactly what was going on only from Jack's side of the conversation. Jack explained, but kept driving, and speed limits and safety be darned. They barely survive several close calls whiel Jack was radioing what they'd found out to Reynolds.

"Teal'c, all I've got in here is a gun or two, and I don't want to shoot her. Please tell me you brought a zat or something."

The jaffa smiled a bit. "It _is_ always worth while to be prepared, O'Neill; indeed I did," he assured the colonel, briefly puling the weapon from his jacket.

"Sweet," Jack replied, swinging around a corner. Teal'c clung to the armrest and the door, but did not make any of his usual comments about Jack's reckless driving. He understood just as well that it was imperative they get there as quickly as possible.

Ten minutes after the phone call from Daniel, Jack jerked the truck to a halt on the side of the road outside Carter's house; she didn't really have a good driveway.

"Let's move," Jack announced, hopping out of the truck and grabbing his handgun out of the glove compartment, just in case. He didn't want to use it, but it was better that they both have a weapon handy.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, getting out as well. The two headed as silently as possible up to the house. Jack went up to the front door first, and tried the knob--locked. And there was no time.

"Okay, we have to get in there _now_; get it open," Jack said impatiently, moving and giving Teal'c a clear shot at the door. The jaffa looked at him.

"Are you sure that is wise?" he asked uncertainly.

"Teal'c, they need help, let's _go_."

"What if Major carter's door is damaged?"

"Then _I'll_ pay for a new one, come on!"

Teal'c nodded, and kicked the door. It swung open.

"Yes, thank you. And see? It didn't get 'damaged'. Now let's find them," Jack said quietly, stepping into the house, gun ready. Teal'c followed him with his zat primed.

"Daniel Jackson said that they were in the basement, did he not?"

Jack nodded, but as he and Teal'c walked slightly farther into the entryway, he froze when he was suddenly able to discern a sound. It sounded both distant and close, though also below them and across the house. It was screaming. It was Daniel screaming.

Teal'c's face folded into a deep frown, and Jack could feel the blood draining from his own. "This is bad…"

"Indeed…"

They reached the basement door and stood on either side. "Teal'c, you've got the zat; you go in first."

Teal'c nodded and put his hand on the knob. "Are you ready, O'Neill?"

"As I'll ever be. Go."

Teal'c swung open the door and all but dive through the opening and down the stairs. Jack came in behind him just fast enough to catch a glimpse of Sekhmet/Carter spinning, but then going down with a zat blast. Teal'c hit the basement floor running, bounded over to a humming black box that sat on one of the tables, and quickly turned it off. Jack spotted Daniel sitting on the floor, tied to a table leg--though there were more ropes up on the table itself which suggested that wasn't where Sekhmet had kept him the entire time.

Daniel's screaming faded to loud, pained moans, and Jack rushed to his side and crouched down, pulling the electrodes off of his forehead and chest and tossing them away as far as he could. They skittered across the concrete floor, but jack couldn't have cared less; he was already working on getting Daniel's wrists free.

"Hey Daniel…buddy…it's me, Jack. Can you hear me?"

Daniel's head had been pressed back against the edge of the table, but he let it drop now and pulled it back up only part of the way before dropping it again. Sweat actually dripped from his damp hair to the floor. Jack guessed that was supposed to be a nod.

"Okay…just hold on. We're gonna get you out of here. You and Carter are going to be fine," Jack assured him. He got his friend's hands free and flicked the rope away before moving to face the worn archaeologist again. He lifted his head with one hand and pushed back his sweat-soaked hair with the other. Jack would have thought his chest would be heaving by now, but instead there was almost no movement at all except for the obviously involuntary jerking of his body from the aftereffects of the electricity. He frowned. Teal'c came over to them then, looking concerned as well.

"Thanks…Jack," Daniel gasped quietly. "But I think…you're…too late…for me…." There was something like a small smile on his face then, an expression that was a cross between morbid amusement and apology.

Jack's heart jumped into his throat. He exchanged a worried glance with Teal'c. "Daniel, what are you--"

"Sorry…" Daniel trailed, his voice barely a whisper. Then his eyes rolled up in his head and his head fell back against the table leg.

"Daniel Jackson!"

"Crap--Daniel!" Jack yelped and pulled Daniel away from the table and laid him on his back on the floor. He checked, but there was no pulse, and he wasn't breathing. Immediately he started CPR.

"Come on, Daniel, cooperate with me…"

Finally, he had a pulse, and Daniel gasped in a breath and jerked up, disoriented.

"No!" he shouted as he shot up into a sitting position, no doubt driven by adrenaline only by this point.

"Daniel, it's okay…" Jack said soothingly, reaching out for him.

Daniel jerked away from the touch. "No…No more…" he whimpered. Jack swallowed hard.

"You will not be harmed, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said gently.

Daniel's body was still shaking and jerking, but he stopped moving away from them. "T-teal'c? Jack…"

"It's us, Daniel," Jack answered. "It's okay. You're safe."

The archaeologist nodded weakly, chest heaving now, and toppled. Jack caught him and held him against him as he shook.

"Is…Sam okay?" he asked weakly.

"She'll be fine, Daniel. It'll be okay," Jack assured him, rubbing his back. Daniel nodded against his shoulder.

"Okay…"


	21. A Way

Happy Easter everybody! I do have a short easter story, a little one-shot season ten fic thing, but I didn't get a chance to type it, lol. I'll do that a few days after i finish up this story. So anyway, there's some really big stuff happening here...I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please tell me what ya think when you're done. Thanks:)

Chapter 21

Reynolds and his men arrived shortly, but by then there was nothing for them to do but secure the area. Teal'c gently but firmly tied Carter's hands and feet, while Jack tended to Daniel's own wrists and ankles, which were rubbed raw and bleeding.

"Do we have to do this now?" Daniel complained. He was sitting in a chair at Carter's kitchen table, wrapped in a blanket Jack had found in the living room closet. He was still shivering some, but it wasn't from chill.

Jack sat down at the table and opened the first aid kit he'd retrieved from the bathroom, still holding the warm, clean rag he'd gotten wet at the kitchen sink. "We don't want you to get an infection, Daniel. Just bear with me." he held out a hand and nudged Daniel's arm until he stuck his left one out from under the blanket. "Thank you," Jack said. He took hold of Daniel's arm with one hand, and brought the wet rag up with the other. "Now this'll probably sting."

"I know, Jack. I'm not a little kid," Daniel said in tired exasperation.

"Okay, okay…." Jack shrugged. As carefully as he could, he closed the rag around Daniel's wrist and cleaned away the fresh and dried blood. There wasn't a whole lot of it, thank goodness. The archaeologist winced and bit his lip, but made no noise. Jack finished up with that one, wrapped a strip of gauze around it and put a piece of tape around that to hold it one. But when he beckoned for the other one, Daniel held back.

"Come on, that wasn't so bad. Let's get this done. We still have to look at those ankles," Jack encouraged.

Daniel sighed and pulled out his right arm. Now Jack winced. "Ouch. That one's worse; what you do to it?"

"Yeah…that's the one I managed to get free so I could untie myself and call you."

"Ahh…" That made sense. There was a lot more blood, and a larger area around the wrist that was raw. Gently he picked it up. "Okay…this'll definitely hurt more…"

Daniel huffed quietly. "I know. Just do it. I'm fine."

"If you say so, Danny-boy." Jack began to clean the other wrist, and this time Daniel hissed in pain, but held it still. Jack winced and finished as quickly as he could without hurting him more, then put the gauze on and let go of the arm. "There ya go…how those ankles feeling?"

Daniel took his arm back and shrugged. "All right, I guess…do we have to clean them, too?"

Jack glanced down to where his friend's blue jeans stopped, and saw again that there was blood there as well. "Uhm, yeah." Daniel blew out a stream of air, pulled his pants legs up a bit and, then hauled his feet up onto the edge of the chair he was sitting in.

"Fine…"

When they were done with that, it was time to head to the SGC, even though it was rather late. Jack had phoned Hammond, too, who had stayed there anyway when he's heard, and the general had agreed to start calling the Tok'ra. They would be needed again.

Colonel Reynolds offered to ferry Carter/ Sekhmet back to the base so Jack and Teal'c could take care of Daniel, but those members of SG-1 that were conscious opted for the team to stay together. Jack drove his truck, Teal'c sat in the back to keep an eye on their Goa'ulded friend, and Daniel, still wrapped in his blanket to keep him warm with his torn shirt, curled up in the passenger's seat and promptly fell asleep.

Jack smiled to himself and watched him for a moment, then pulled out onto the road.

* * *

Daniel woke slowly, but as he woke, he could feel a hand in his.

"Jack…?"

"Nope, stuck with me," a female voice chuckled softly. It was Sam. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey…" he replied. "What…how are you…"

"You slept for over a day, Daniel. The Tok'ra have already come and gone…and taken the symbiote with them."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine. How are you doing?"

Daniel squeezed her hand gently. "I'll be okay too." But then his arm jerked, and a shiver ran down his spine. He grimaced. "Have to get over 'that' first though."

"That's the aftereffects of the electricity…it'll wear off in a couple of days or so." She pulled her hand away from his. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't start that," he sighed. "None of it is your fault."

"I know…but I'm sorry it happened.

Daniel smiled a bit, reached for her hand and took it again. "I know; it's okay." She didn't say anything. "Sam?"

She sighed after a moment. "Daniel…I think I've got it."

He frowned. "Got what?"

Sam hesitated. "I think I know how to fix your eyes," she said finally.

Daniel's eyebrows went up. "Really? How?"

"Well…it's kind of simple, actually…but it's dangerous."

"Sam, just tell me," he said, now really interested. He didn't car if it was dangerous. If there was a way for him to see again, he wanted to try it.

"Okay, okay, look…when she was in me this time, I paid more attention. While she was distracted trying to get information out of _me_, I managed to get some information out of her, and it appears that not only did she fix this particular problem with a sarcophagus when the victim cooperated, but it could also be done with a handheld Goa'uld healing device," she supplied.

Daniel frowned. "But the Tok'ra said the damage was too extensive. Doesn't that mean they couldn't heal it with their healing devices?"

"_They_ couldn't--but that's only because they didn't know how, exactly, the damage had been done with the ribbon device. According to the information I found, she does it the way she does it so that it can only be fixed either by a sarcophagus, or with a healing device by her only."

"But…she's gone."

"Yes, but I still have her memories of how she did it. Like with Jolinar, I still have some of her memories. This time, though, I knew more of what I was doing, and was purposely able to retain some of the ones I wanted."

Sam sounded rather proud of herself just then, and Daniel didn't blame her. "Wow…that's great. Do you really think you can fix it though? I mean, you didn't do it…"

"I know, but like I said, I have the memory. I know how she did it. Granted, usually I can't control naquida-activated Goa'uld technology much beyond turning it on and using a basic setting, but with her memories I should be able to."

"Are you sure?"

She squeezed his hand. "Yes, I'm pretty sure, but there's another problem…."

"Like what?"

"Well…she only used the healing device instead of the sarcophagus when the person did cooperate enough, but she still wasn't happy with them. See, a sarcophagus put you to sleep so you don't feel the healing happening, so nothing hurts, but it's not that way with a handheld healing device. With the amount of damage done, using a healing device to fix it hurts--a lot."

Daniel swallowed. "And there's no way around that?"

"I'm afraid not…"

He sighed. "Do it."

"Whoa, wait a minute. I haven't told anyone else about this, yet. I wanted to know what you thought. I still have to get approval from the colonel, and Janet, and General Hammond. But…I mean, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You can't make it any worse, Sam. Either I can see, or I can't, and right now I can't. If there's any chance that it'll work, I want to try it," he said earnestly. "I don't care if it hurts." He could hear Sam gulp.

"I really don't want to hurt you, Daniel…but if you want me to do it, I will," she said quietly. "I do want to help if I can."

Daniel gripped her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay." Could this be it? Would it really work? He certainly hoped so, but he couldn't help feeling apprehensive. He wanted it to work, but he didn't want to get his hopes too high, either. "Just try it, and do your best. I couldn't ask for more."

Sam put her other hand on his shoulder. "Okay," she sighed.

A set of footsteps approached them. "You'll try what?"

Daniel picked his head up. "Jack?"

"Uhm…I'll explain, sir, but I need to talk to Janet and General Hammond about it too. It might be better to talk to the three of you at the same time," Sam answered.

Jack stopped next to the bed. "Okay…about what?"

"You'll find out," Daniel smirked.

"Whatever…Carter, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Daniel cocked his head toward Sam. "Sam…?"

"Uhm…yeah," she said sheepishly. "Sorry, I wanted to be here when he woke up."

"Sam, you were supposed to be in bed? I thought you said you fine," Daniel said, frowning and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I am, Janet just wanted me to rest some more."

Jack interrupted. "And I'll tell you what I told Daniel last time--get back in bed. You can talk to him just as well from your own bed four feet away."

Sam sighed, squeezed Daniel's hand once more, then let go of it and slid off the bed. "Yes sir…but could you get Janet and the general in here for me?"

"All right," Jack agreed. "Now shoo, in bed."

Daniel heard her shuffle back to her bed and get in. "I'm going, sir, I'm going…"

Then he heard Jack turn back to him. "So how are you doing?

"I'm fine, Jack--aren't you going to go get them?"

"Yeah, in a minute. Why, do _you_ know what this is about?"

"Yes. And bring Teal'c back with you too."

Jack made an amused sound. "Fine, I'll go. But nobody get out of bed until we get back, got it?"

"Yes sir," Sam agreed.

"Whatever, Jack. Just go," Daniel said impatiently.

"Fine!"

* * *

Oh. This was big--really big. Jack had been a little concerned at first, and he still was now that he knew what was going on, but at least he knew now that Daniel had just been being annoying on purpose or anything.

"Huh. No _wonder_ you two wanted me to bring the other guys back here so fast," Jack commented aloud.

Daniel shrugged. "Sorry, it's just…I really want this to work."

Fraiser nodded. "I understand, and as it's the only option we've got, I can't object to trying. I think we should wait though."

"Wait? Why??" Daniel questioned, sitting up straighter in his bed.

"Why can't we try now?" Carter added from hers.

The doctor sighed. "Neither of you have all of your strength back yet. In order for this to have the best chance of working, both of you should be in better health. Just give it a few days. I would recommend a week."

Daniel looked crestfallen. "A whole week?"

General Hammond spoke up. "That makes sense, son. And you do want this to work, don't you?"

"Yes sir…"

Hammond nodded. "A week then." The he turned to Carter. "Major, are you absolutely certain about this?"

She nodded. "Yes sir, I am."

The general sighed. "You have a go then--but not until Doctor Fraiser says it can be done, and when this happens, I want to be here, and I want every precaution taken; is that understood?"

There were nods around the corner of the infirmary they were all standing and/or laying in, and a chorus of "yes sirs". Hammond left, then Fraiser, and SG-1 was left alone.

"Are you certain about this yourself, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I mean, we want you to be able to see just as much as you do, but are you sure you wanna do it this way?"

"I don't have any other choices right now, Jack," Daniel answered, laying back down. "I can't wait anymore."

"I get that, but--"

"I'm not worried about the pain," Daniel interrupted him, as if reading his thoughts. "If Sam's okay with this, I'm okay with it."

Carter winced. "I never said I was _okay_ with hurting you."

"That's not what I mean, I meant…well, if you'll do it…"

"I will," she assured him. "I don't think either of us likes that part, but…" She sighed heavily. "I guess we have to deal with it."

Daniel nodded silently.

Jack sighed. "Well, Teal'c and I'll be right there with you too. If you're sure, we're behind you on this. Right, T?"

The jaffa nodded. "Indeed."

* * *

Sam wasn't entirely sure whether to call the week that followed good or bad. Daniel was more cheerful that usual, but anxious, and for Sam it was a roller coaster ride of emotions ranging from anticipation to dread. She wanted to help Daniel. She wanted him to be able to see, but at the same time didn't want to cause him pain to make that happen. She knew it was the only way, but that didn't make the thought of hurting Daniel any less horrible and frightening.

All four, not just her and Daniel, were given the days off, and SG-1 spent a lot of time _together_ that week, mostly off-base. Finally it came down to the night before, and the team was gathered in Jack O'Neill's living room. It wasn't late, but the movie they had been watching and/or listening to ended. They planned on going home and getting a good night's sleep before the next day.

The colonel stood from his chair, turned off the TV and sat down again, and the room hung in silence for several seconds. It was Daniel who broke the quiet.

"Guys…whatever happens tomorrow…."

Sam was sitting beside him on the couch and looked over at him when he trailed off. "What is it?" she asked softly.

Colonel O'Neill leaned forward, and Teal'c sat up straighter in his chair. Daniel sighed and sat forward some as well, resting his arms on his knees. "Whatever happens tomorrow, guys, just…thanks. For everything. Sam, we had it kinda rough that first couple of weeks, but that's okay now, and all of you have been here for me since this started. If it ends tomorrow, that's great, but if not…then I want you to know that it'll be okay. Sam, I won't blame you for not being able to do it. Jack, I'll never blame you or Teal'c for not being able to find another way if you don't. I'll be okay."

Sam swallowed a rubbed his back. "I'll do my best, Daniel."

He turned his head toward her and smiled. "I know you will. That's why I'm telling you that if it still doesn't work for some reason, don't blame yourself, because I won't. If I have to live this way…if I have to stay blind…I'll be all right. And it's thanks to you guys that's true."

Jack smiled a bit. "What are friends for?"

Teal'c smiled warmly and nodded.

Sam, however, felt her throat clogging up. "Okay…" she squeaked out.

Daniel sat up. "Don't Sam…don't cry."

She laughed a bit. "I'm trying; and I'm really hoping this works."

He smiled at again and pulled her into his arms. "It'll be all right no matter what happens, okay?"

Sam and Teal'c never left. They stayed at Jack's house that night as well. Colonel O'Neill gave Sam his bed, which then made Daniel insist the colonel take his, and Teal'c and Daniel ended up camping out in the living room…but SG-1 stayed together.


	22. Sight

Okidoki, here it is! Please tell me what you think...and please don't freak at me near the end. This 'is' a gen/team story and all--I was just having some fun. I don't do 'ship unless it's my Daniel/Vala stuff, because I can never decide between Sam/Jack and Sam/Daniel when Vala's not there. You'll see the result, lol. Don't kill me any of you. Just review and let me know what you think of the chapter, please. That helps very much. :) And no, it's not over--one more chapter, possibly two. Now enjoy! Whee!

Chapter 22

Janet Fraiser stepped out of her office as SG-1 came into the infirmary the next morning, all still in civilian clothes, and talking quietly among themselves. Daniel was holding onto Sam's arm and looked a little uneasy, but still gung-ho about this whole thing. Janet couldn't say the same for herself. It _was_ the only option they had, and she hoped it worked for everyone's sake, but she wasn't too thrilled about the predicted side effects during the procedure. Sam didn't look too happy about it either.

Janet started to make her way toward her friends, and the colonel was the first to notice her. "Hey, doc. We're here. Is everything ready for us?"

She nodded. "We're ready here, colonel; General Hammond will be up shortly."

"Thanks, Janet," Daniel replied, giving a smile.

"Where do you want us?" Sam asked.

"Over here," Janet said, leading them to a curtained-off corner of the infirmary. Within the curtain there was a bed, a monitoring station beside it, a few chairs…and the Goa'uld healing device sitting on top of the sheets.

Sam led Daniel over to the bed, and he felt that it was there but didn't sit down yet. Colonel O'Neill dropped into a chair next to the bed, and Teal'c sat down in another. Janet stood by the opening of the curtains to watch for the general, but still saw Sam gulp and pick up the healing device, turning it over in her hands and staring down at it. Daniel let go of her arm and put one of his around her shoulders. She leaned into him just slightly.

"Remember, no matter what happens…" he said quietly. Sam nodded and replied with something Janet couldn't quite make out, but then again she wasn't trying—it wasn't her business. They were all friends here, but it was a private matter between the two of them.

General Hammond arrived shortly, and stepped into the sectioned off area. Colonel O'Neill stood and nodded to him.

"General."

Hammond nodded back. "Colonel, major. Are you ready to do this? I'm going to ask you again if you're sure."

Daniel squeezed Sam's shoulders gently before letting go. "I am."

Sam hesitated a moment and then nodded. "Yes sir, I'm sure."

O'Neill clapped his hands together. "Okay then. Let's do it."

Daniel agreed as he reached out and found the edge of the bed, then sat down, pulled his legs up on it, and lay back until he was flat. There was only one pillow; Sam had said that, just be safe, he needed to be level.

Colonel O'Neill sat down on the edge of the bed by Daniel's right arm, on the same side Sam was on, but by his head, and Teal'c stood from his chair and moved to stand beside the other side of the bed. Hammond stood near the foot, and Janet stood next to Teal'c to keep an eye on Daniel. She silently hooked Daniel to the heart monitor—part of the precautions she and the general had agreed needed to be taken.

"Okay," Janet said when she was done. Hammond nodded to Sam that it was all right to go on, and Sam slipped the healing device onto her right hand. With the other hand she reached down and briefly squeezed Daniel's hand.

"You ready?" she asked.

He squeezed back and smiled reassuringly at her, but it came out looking a bit like the tight, pained smile he'd given her before she'd tried to use that device on him the last time, when he'd been—no. _Don't go there, Janet,_ she scowled herself, pushing the memories away. It would go better this time. It had to.

"I'm ready. You can do it, Sam."

Sam nodded and pulled her hand away. "I'll be as careful as I can…" No one had to ask to know what that meant.

Daniel nodded back. "I know…I trust you."

The colonel reached out to put his hand on Sam's shoulder momentarily. "Just do your best, Carter." She nodded back and managed to smile a bit too. O'Neill gave the shoulder a brief pat and then let his arm drop away again. Sam put both hands on the healing device and held it above Daniel's face.

"Okay Daniel…here we go. You need to close them for now."

Daniel obeyed and closed his useless eyes—which hopefully wouldn't be so useless anymore when this was over. Sam took a deep breath, closed her own eyes, and activated the healing device.

At first, the only change was that Daniel frowned a bit in discomfort, but as Sam's face became more pinched in concentration, his began to betray more pain. It wasn't until the beam fluctuated slightly and he pulled in a sharp breath and let out a low whimper that Janet began to worry.

"Sam…"

"It's okay, Janet...that's normal," Sam answered without opening her eyes. She continued, and Daniel's breathing became more labored with pain. Sam's face looked troubled at this, but she continued. When Daniel started to moan, Colonel O'Neill reached down on his side and put a comforting hand over his arm. Janet swallowed and took his hand on her side. They way he squeezed back fiercely the moment he had it told her how much pain he was _really _in.

Finally Sam stopped, but when she opened her eyes they looked red and upset, not happy. "I can't," she choked quietly.

"What do you mean?" O'Neill asked with concern.

Daniel kept his eyes closed, but turned his head toward her slightly, gulping through left-over pain. "Sam…?"

She shook her head and gulped back tears. "Daniel…I'm sorry. I was already holding back as much as could, so it wouldn't hurt you so much, but it just won't do it like that. I let it go a little more, and a little more, but it just wouldn't work. If I let it go anymore it—I-I'll hurt you too much. I won't have any control over the pain. I won't be able to protect you…"

"It's…okay. Just do it," he winced, bringing up the hand that wasn't wrapped around Janet's to rubs at his forehead.

"But I—"

"It's okay," he interrupted her. "I don't mind. Don't feel bad about it."

Sam hesitated for longer this time, then nodded slowly and brought the healing device back up, closing her eyes again. Instinctively Colonel O'Neill took Daniel's other hand this time.

Daniel gasped when the device activated, and Janet felt her hand being squeezed again. Sam winced to herself, but went on. The pain seemed to grow worse quickly this time, and Daniel's soft moans and heavy breathing soon escalated. It took several minutes, but eventually he started to cry out. By that time his skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, and Janet was pretty sure she saw a tear or two trail down his cheek. Janet held onto him hand and gulped. When she looked up, she could see tears on Sam's cheeks at well.

_Just hang in there, Sam…you're doing it._

Daniel screamed suddenly, and Sam gasped and snapped off the healing device. "That's it," she gasped. "I think that's it." Then she collapsed.

"Carter!" O'Neill cried, hopping off the bed to catch her and lower her into the nearest chair. "Hey…Carter, you okay?" he asked urgently, fanning her.

Sam nodded weakly. "I'm…okay, sir…just a little worn out," she assured him as he pulled the healing device off her hand. "Oh, don't…let Daniel open his eyes yet…gotta let them rest first…"

O'Neill glanced back at Janet, and she nodded that she'd heard. Then she looked back at Daniel, who still had his eyes shut tightly, gasping through the residual pain and holding onto her hand. She reached up with her other hand and stroked his slightly sweaty hair out of his face.

"It's okay, Daniel, she's done," she soothed gently. "You're going to be all right." He nodded weakly, still gasping. 'Just don't open your eyes yet. Sam says you have to let them rest first, all right?" He nodded again, air coming a little easier now. When Sam was able to sit up on her own in the chair the colonel had set her in, he came back to Daniel's bed.

"Hey Danny-boy…how you feelin?"

Daniel pulled in a shuddering breath and forced a small smile. "Okay…just want to know if it worked."

Sam pushed herself to her feet. "Just wait a few minutes, Daniel…" She swayed dangerously on her feet, and O'Neill jumped back to steady her.

"Whoa, Carter, just sit down for cryin' out loud."

She shook her head stubbornly and took a step back toward the bed. The colonel sighed and helped her. She got to the side of it and put her hands down on it to keep her up.

"Daniel…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you that badly, I—"

"Stop it," he gasped, pulling his hand out of Janet's to rub at his forehead again. "It's okay…I told you that."

She nodded and swallowed, and when he started to sit up she helped him. Janet helped him from the other side, and he got upright, sitting Indian-style on the bed now.

"Can I open them now?" he asked anxiously.

Sam sighed and nodded. "Okay…try it now."

Daniel reached out, and she took his hand. O'Neill put a hand on his shoulder. Teal'c's hand went to rest on the archaeologist's other shoulder, and Janet took his other hand again. He swallowed. "Whatever happens," he said quietly. The rest of SG-1 nodded to themselves and murmured the phrase again in response and agreement.

Daniel took a deep breath, and opened his eyes—and let out a small sob.

Janet felt her throat tighten, but when none of SG-1 seemed able to say anything, and Daniel didn't speak either, she found she had to. She exchanged worried glances with General Hammond.

"Did it not work?" she asked softly.

"No…no, it worked," he said quietly. He lifted his head more…and looked around at them. Sam sucked in a breath. "I can see you," Daniel cried. "I can see you." The not-quite-dried tears of pain were joined on his cheeks by tears of joy. Sam, Teal'c, and Colonel O'Neill all swooped in to hug him at once, and Janet was sure Daniel felt smothered, but was equally sure he didn't care. She found herself joining them.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed loudly. "Go, Carter!"

Janet grinned. "I know you could do it, Sam."

Teal'c smiled and nodded. You did well indeed, Major Carter."

General Hammond was smiling widely as well, and came over to clap Daniel on the shoulder as he got of the bed and stood among his friends. Once he had everyone else had hugged him at least twice, Daniel scooped Sam into his arms again.

"Thank you," he said fiercely. "Thank you so much."

Janet grinned to herself, then she and General Hammond excused themselves and left SG-1 to themselves.

* * *

Daniel could feel Sam's tears against his cheek mingling with his own, but even better, he could see her golden hair near his face as he hugged her. Over her shoulder, he could see Jack grinning at them, and Teal'c smiling…he could _see_ them. 

"Thank you," he said yet again.

"You're welcome," Sam said earnestly. Then she pulled back and looked at him, lowering her voice. "And thank _you_."

Daniel smiled back at her. "Sam, I could kiss you."

"What's stopping you?" Jack joked.

"You know what? I don't know," he replied. Then Daniel leaned down and kissed her. It was only for a brief moment—but Jack went berserk anyway.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" he complained.

"Relax, sir, it was only friendly," Sam giggled as she pulled back.

Daniel chuckled too as he let go of her. "Really, Jack, can't a guy thank a friend for saving his eyes?"

Jack huffed. "Well, that's not the way it's usually done."

"We're all best friends here, Jack," Daniel grinned.

The colonel shrugged. "I know—but really, Danny-boy. Even if you _did_ just get your sight back you _couldn't_ have expected me to let _that_ one pass without ribbing you about it."

"Ahhh, but maybe that was _why_ I did it," Daniel supplied mischievously. "Maybe I just wanted to see the look on your face—haven't seen a lot of you lately."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh."

Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c exchanged amused glances, and Sam winked at Daniel. Daniel winked back.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Jack stood in the door to Daniel's room, leaning on the doorframe and looking a little forlorn. 

"Something wrong, Jack?" Daniel asked, coming up beside him.

"Hmm? Oh…not really."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at him.

Jack sighed. "Well, okay…sort of. I'm just gonna miss it, that's all. You know, the whole always being around, hanging out all the time thing…" here was that, and the fact that he didn't at all mind having to take care of his friend. He'd gotten used to doing certain things for him, and to always being near in case something happened to him…With Daniel going back to his own house, he wouldn't have that anymore.

"I live seven miles away, Jack."

"I know. And trust me, I'm glad you're okay now and all." He shrugged. "Never mind."

Daniel smiled as if he knew—and then again, he probably did. "Well, I might as well stay a few more days. I can't drive until my new glasses come in. The old ones got lost somewhere between here and Sekhmet's planet."

Jack grinned. "Good—because at the moment I'm afraid to let you out of my sight. You might run around kissing all the pretty blonde majors on base."

Daniel turned red immediately and back up a couple of steps into the room. "Jack, for the _last_ time, there was nothing to that! I was happy; I got a little carried away. Sam knows that."

"I know it too; that's why it's so much fun to tease you about it."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm never going to live that one down, am I?"

Jack smirked and straightened. "Nope," he said, turning and heading back toward the living room. He heard Daniel's voice fade behind him.

"Great…."


	23. Okay

Okidoki, here's the last chapter. It is short, I know, but I had to wrap up the story, and this seemed the best way to do it. It really hope you enjoy it though! Please tell me what you think. I still like to get reviews even though the story is finished, lol. Thanks so much to all of you! I couldn't have finished this without ya:)

Oh yes, and now I'll be getting back to writing the third story in the 2018 series, "2019: Blessings in triplicate", and D/V future story. I you'll all read and review that too. I'll start posting on it again in a day or two.

Epilouge

"Okay, how many fingers now?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and dropped his head onto his arms on the table in the commissary. "Jack, stop it. I'm not answering that question one more time; I can see _fine_." Jack smirked and let his hand fall back into his lap.

"Are you certain, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked. Daniel just stared at him.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you have a get a stronger prescription on your new glasses, though?"

He shrugged and sat up. "Just a slightly stronger one—for now, anyway," he answered, reaching up to put his new glasses back on, which to the naked eye were indistinguishable from hid old ones.

"Sure you'll be able to keep up?" Jack teased.

Daniel glared at him good-naturedly. "Janet's satisfied, Jack. What more do you want?"

"Nothing, Daniel, just kidding…"

It had been about a week since Daniel's sight had been restored. He had moved back to his own house the day before, and later this morning SG-1 would be embarking on their first mission in over two months. In fact, it was almost time to gear up, and Daniel pointed that out as he glanced at his watch.

Jack agreed and stood. "Okay, kids, breakfast is over. Let's get moving."

* * *

Sam and Daniel were the last two to get down to the 'gate room, and Sam hesitated outside the door. Daniel stopped ad looked at her with concern. 

"Sam? You gonna be okay?" he asked gently.

She looked back at him for a moment and then nodded decisively. "Yeah. I'll be fine." Daniel smiled at her then, and when she saw the twinkle reach his eyes, she knew, not for the first time, that it was true. "What about you?"

He shrugged. "I'll be all okay," he nodded, then motioned to the door. "Now come on; we'd better get in there before Jack comes looking for us."

Sam smirked and agreed. "Good idea."

The door opened, and she and Daniel went in. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c were there, milling around as the 'gate dialed.

"Chevron five, encoded," Walter Harriman announced from the control room.

"Carter, Daniel, nice of you to join us," the colonel grinned as he turned and saw them.

"Yeah, thought we'd show up for a change," Daniel shot back.

O'Neill had nothing to say to that, and seemed a little annoyed at being thwarted.

"Chevron six, encoded."

Teal'c only smiled, obviously glad to have thing back to normal.

"How long has it been?" the colonel question, gesturing toward the 'gate.

Daniel turned and looked at it with a satisfied smile. "More than two months…it's good to be going out again."

O'Neill grimaced. "That long? You can say that again."

"Chevron seven, locked," Walter announced happily. The 'gate burst open, and Daniel watched it with rapt attention. Sam felt tears sting her own eyes again when she saw the joy in his. Then the spewing particles settled into their usual blue pool, and the reflection of it in Daniel's glasses hid his eyes from her. She turned back to Colonel O'Neill, who was smiling again.

UP in the control room, General Hammond, who looked just as happy, spoke into the microphone. "SG-1, you have a go."

"Let's go, campers," Jack grinned.

The four of them exchanged glasses, and Sam felt the silent decision that was made between them. Together, SG-1 mounted the ramp, and stepped through the stargate as one.

* * *

Daniel jerked out of a nightmare, gasping. Fighting to calm his breathing, he pulled his sleeping back closer around him. When his heaving chest was under control again, he relaxed, wondering how much longer the bad dreams would continue. It varied from incident to incident, but they never failed to come. 

He'd planned on trying to get back to sleep—they had to get up early to check in with the SGC—but noises from nearby interrupted that plan. Daniel sat up and glanced around the camp site. It was Teal'c's turn to keep watch, and he could see him just down the valley, checking something out that might have been of concern.

It only took a moment to pinpoint the noises to where Sam was sleeping, just a few feet anyway. The light from the twin moons of P5X-890 fell on her face, showing him her troubled expression and how she tossed and turned as she moaned and called out in her sleep. He watched her for a moment, hoping the dream would calm and she would sleep more easily, but it didn't. She started yelling.

Daniel popped out of his sleeping back and crawled over to hers. "Sam," he said, shaking her shoulders a bit. "It's a dream, it's okay." She didn't answer, but twisted in his grasp.

"No…not again…please…" she moaned. Daniel swallowed.

"Sam, come on, wake up," he called louder.

She twisted away from him. "No!"

"Sam!"

Sam shouted and jolted upright suddenly, her eyes flying open. Daniel caught her before she could topple forward and held onto her.

"Whoa! Hey…it's okay…"

She gasped and dropped into his arms, shivering. Daniel hugged her tightly. "It's okay…it was just a dream." Sam nodded against his chest, and after a moment or so the shivering stopped, but she stayed where she was for another minute or so. Daniel just held on.

Finally Sam sat up slowly, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry; you didn't have to do that."

Daniel lifted her chin with his hand. "Come on, Sam, of course I did," he reprimanded, smiling gently. "You've done it for me."

She smiled back a bit. "Thank you."

"You're welcome…are you okay?"

She nodded again, this time with more confidence. "Yeah."

The two of them fell into silence then, until Daniel spoke up quietly. "You know…Sekhmet was an Egyptian goddess of war, also known as "Lady of Flame". Her name, in Egyptian, literally means "one who is powerful". She was said to protect the pharaoh in battle, and destroy enemies with arrows of fire."

Sam looked up at him silently, not seeming to understand where he was going with this. Daniel sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, Sam; she scorched us--both of us." Then he smiled. "But she couldn't destroy us. What Sekhmet didn't understand was that we're all in everything together. She could burn us…"

"But she couldn't take us down," Sam agreed, smiling back. "You're right." She paused for a moment. "We really are going to be okay, aren't we?"

Daniel grinned. "You can count on it."


End file.
